Coeurs Révolutionnaires
by Fee'Lil
Summary: 1788, période sombre de l'histoire de France, un jeune homme désenchanté et une jeune femme idéaliste. Edward apprendra à Bella ce qu'est réellement le monde alors qu'elle lui redonnera espoir en l'Homme
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

Voici ma première fiction, c'est un fiction historique, se passant durant la Révolution Française, tout les faits historique cités dans ma fiction son contrôlés et sont exacts (enfin normalement, l'erreur est humaine et est toujours possible)

Si l'Histoire vous intéresse, à la fin de chaque chapitre, j'essaye d'expliquer les événements historiques dont je parle dans le chapitre..

Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas un dictateur de l'orthographe, alors les fautes peuvent malgré mes relectures se faufiler dans mon textes, Veuillez m'en excuser.

Si vous pouvez commenter n'hésitez pas même si c'est négatif, une critique expliquée est toujours constructive!...

* * *

**Prologue :**

1789, année ou tous les espoirs sont permis, ou l'on pense que les rêves les plus fous peuvent se réaliser.

Cette même année, deux âmes se croisent et se recroisent sans jamais réellement se remarquer, rien de plus normal, lui est simple villageois devant subvenir à ses besoins ainsi qu'à ceux de son petit frère et elle, est la fille d'un seigneur cévenol ayant toute autorité sur du village de Roulergue*.

Lui s'appelle Edward, il est âgé de 24 ans, ne place plus aucun espoir dans la race humaine, car la société le corrompt. Dans la digne lignée de Rousseau, il souhaite réformer un système défaillant, arbitraire. Surtout que le jeune homme sent bien que le pays est en ébullition. Ses idées, il les a formés grâce à un vieux vicomte, celui d'Alès pour qui son père travaillait avant que l'aristocrate ne soit désavoué par Louis XV. Après avoir perdu ses terres et ses richesses le vicomte fut obligé de vivre chez son fidèle serviteur Anthony Masen. Contre cette générosité l'aristocrate appris à Edward à penser par lui-même grâce à des auteurs répondant au nom de Voltaire, de Rousseau et a jouer du piano, seul bien que le vicomte avait pu sauver… Edward vivait sans richesse mais était comblé par le bonheur jusqu'au jour de ses 12 ans en 1777. Ou ce dernier devint orphelin en ayant son frère à charge

Elle, c'est Isabella Marie Swan, fille de Charle Swan, immigré anglais, fils d'aristocrate, devenu comte de Roulergue grâce à sa femme Renée, seule enfant du comte de Roulergue, qui se trouvait être avant-gardiste et souhaité avant tout le bonheur de sa fille en acceptant pour son héritière un mariage d'amour. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'obliger sa fille à un mariage arrangé. Isabella avec la Révolution va apprendre beaucoup de chose car malgré son éducation parmi les idéaux des Lumières, elle ne connaissait rien à la vie.

Edward apprendra à Bella ce qu'est réellement le monde alors qu'elle lui redonnera espoir en l'Homme

Pris dans le tourbillon de 1789, nos deux personnages vont se rencontrer et si vous voulez connaître leur aventure, il vous faudra lire la suite…

* * *

*Les Cévennes se situent dans le Languedoc Roussillon, ces montagnes, sont considérées comme les contreforts du Massif Central, elles reposent sur 3 départements, le Gard, l'Ardèche et la Lozère. Cette région à une histoire forte, depuis l'antiquité et même la protohistoire avec des alignements dignes de ceux de Carnac. Ensuite cette région est forte en caractère, le fait qu'encore des habitants parle l'occitan le montre ainsi que la volonté profonde à avoir et préserver son identité. Sa végétation à souvent permis à des révolté de se cacher comme les camisards durant les guerres de religions, les révolutionnaires durant la Révolution ou les résistants durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Voilà pour un bref sur la région, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.

PS : Roulergue est un lieu totalement fictif

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...

Merci pour votre patience.


	2. Chapitre 1:

Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM

Voici mon premier chapitre, je préfère vous prévenir, le lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite, mon histoire doit d'abord se mettre en place... Pour comprendre les comportements des personnages par la suite, je préfère y aller doucement, de plus c'est ma première fiction donc je n'ai pas l'habitude

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : le retour au pays**

Edward, après avoir perdu ses parents jeune, alors qu'il était agé de 12 ans fut confié avec son frère Jasper âgé de 2 ans à son parrain Carlisle Cullen qui vivait en Irlande sur l'Ile d'Achill Sa mère était décédée en couche alors qu'il avait 10 ans puis son père 2 ans plus tard emporté par la tuberculose.

Le changement fut brusque, en effet, il quitta un petite bourgade du sud de la France protégé par un écrin de montagne pour vivre sur un île du nord de l'Europe dont le seul point commun avec ses Cévennes fut qu'elle était nichées entre des montagnes. Carlisle était son parrain car il avait servit dans un régiment de chevaliers Irlandais au service du roi de France avec son suzerain alors qu'Anthony était palefreniers aux écuries du seigneur de Roulergue où Carlisle était en garnison.

Lorsque les deux enfants arrivèrent en Irlande après avoir traversés une mer agitée, Edward fut surpris de voir des falaises si abrupte, un paysage si sévère mais en même envoutant. Le jeune garçon fut tout de suite charmé par ce pays qui avait un caractère fort, lui rappelant sa terre natale.

Cependant, Edward se promit de revenir en France et dans ses Cévennes bien aimée. Durant leur vie en Irlande, les garçons furent complément indépendant et à la merci des dangers puisque Carlisle partait souvent en mission au service de la couronne d'Angleterre*. Ainsi ils furent les malheureuses victimes de James, ce qui marqua à tout jamais Edward sur les vicissitudes des Hommes. Ainsi à l'âge de 16 ans, il s'enfuit avec son frère et vécu de rapines, jusqu'au jour où il décida de quitter les paysages irlandais qu'il aimait tant en s'invitant en tant que passager clandestin sur un bateau à Cork en partance pour Calais. La veille des 18 ans d'Edward, les deux garçons arrivèrent sur les côtes françaises.

La vie en France n'était pas forcément plus simple qu'en Irlande mais au moins Edward s'y sentait plus en sécurité. Avec son frère, il vécut 2 ans dans les bas fonds de la capitale vivant de divers emplois et collectionnant les femmes, des filles de joies aux duchesses en passant par les épouses de boulangers. La seule personne à qui il était attaché été son frère, qui était la prunelle de ses yeux, personne ne pouvait toucher à un de ses cheveux, sauf Esmée, une parisienne ayant connu Carlisle et Anthony. Esmée était la douceur incarnée, elle avait accueillie Edward et Jasper sans poser de question car elle était veuve et sans enfants, cela lui permettait d'avoir une présence toujours à ses cotés. Mais bientôt le nouveau nid de douceur qu'Edward avait trouvé auprès d'Esmée s'effondra lorsque cette dernière décéda dans une ruelle sombre après avoir était rouée de coups.

Après ce nouvel épisode montrant encore une fois à Edward la noirceur de l'âme humaine, ce dernier décida de retourner à Roulergue et retrouver ses montagnes qui lui manquait tant dans l'étouffante atmosphère de Paris. De plus, il souhaitait faire découvrir à Jasper, la douceur de la région qui les avait vu naître. Le voyage fut long, car il fallait qu'à chaque étapes Edward trouve un travail pour pouvoir continuer son voyage vers leur terre promise.

Arrivée à Roulergue Edward dit à son frère : « Jasper voici, la terre qui t'a vu naître, respecte là car notre père éprouvé un amour profond pour son village. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer la cabane où nous vivions. Notre foyer, l'endroit où nous étions choyés par nos parents et le vicomte d'Alès. »

Jasper du haut de ses 10 ans regarda son frère et lui fit remarquer «Tu te souviens de maman ? et Tu as des souvenirs de papa ? s'il te plaît maintenant qu'on est ici, tu peux me raconter encore une fois l'histoire de nos parents ? »

Edward eu la gorge serrée mais commença son récit tout en allant vers son ancienne maison « Maman quand elle avait 16 ans, travaillait en tant que servante à Aubenas, papa, il travaillait pour le comte de Roulergue. Ils n'étaient pas destinés à se rencontrer mais par un heureux hasard, ils se croisèrent au pied d'une montagne entre Roulergue et Alès. Papa était palefrenier au service du comte et allait chercher un nouveau cheval pour les écuries déjà bien remplies du château, maman quant à elle allait vers Nîmes pour prendre un colis pour sa maîtresse, elle était paniquée car complètement perdu, en plus on lui avait volé ses dernières économies qui lui aurait permis de terminé tranquillement de faire son voyage. Papa, la voyant si désemparée décida de la prendre sous son aile…

« et c'est comme ça qu'ils tombèrent amoureux ? Papa accompagna maman jusqu'à Nîmes lui donnant le peu d'argent qu'il avait et un fois de retour à Roulergue maman, ne quitta plus papa… » coupa le petit garçons des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Oui c'est ça p'tit bandit, dit Edward tout en ébourriffant les cheveux de son adorable petit frère »

Sur ce, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où devais se tenir leur cabane mais l'emplacement était vide, Edward grommela plus à lui-même qu'à l'attention de son frère « J'aurais du m'en doutais, comment j'ai pu être aussi niais, et ne pas penser qu'en 10 ans la cabane serait tombée en ruine et qu'il n'en resterait rien, après tout ce n'était que du bois »

« … elle est où la maison ? hein, dis Edward, je ne la vois pas… » s'exclama Jasper.

« c'est normal p'tit frère, elle est tombée en ruine, expliqua Edward alors que Jasper commençait à pleurer, non ne pleure, on s'en construira une qui ne sera rien qu'à nous » essaya Edward pour consoler le p'tit bout. Cependant, Jasper, n'était qu'un enfant, fatigué ayant connu beaucoup trop de chose pour son âge et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il avait à peine 10 ans mais était déjà fatigué de sa vie. En effet sa vie depuis qu'il avait 2 ans s'était résumée à de la vadrouille que ce soit à travers l'Irlande ou la France, n'ayant pour seul point stable qu'Edward puisqu'il avait perdu Esmée. A 10 ans, il avait déjà perdu ses parents et les personnes lui voulant du bien, il se rappelait les coups de bâton qu'il recevait de la part du bras droit de Carlisle, James lorsque le chevalier partait en mission ce qui arrivé très régulièrement. Heureusement que son frère le protégeait sinon, Jasper serait aujourd'hui certainement immobilisé, à cause du nombre et de la force des coups qu'assenaient James.

Edward pour pouvoir calmer son frère le pris dans ses bras et le serra fort pour essayer de lui transmettre la force nécessaire lui permettant d'avancer. Cependant il fallait vite que Jasper se calme car ils devaient trouver un endroit sur pour dormir, et c'est là qu'il se souvint du ferronnier, ami de son père qui lui avait dit avant qu'il parte en Irlande qu'il l'aiderait si jamais le besoin se faisait ressentir. Il essaya de se souvenir ou se trouvait son échoppe et la trouva à son étonnement sans problème.

Il cogna. Une petite fille devant être plus jeune que son frère lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour M'sieur, lui dit la jolie petite tête brune, vous voulez quoi ? »

« Je souhaite voir Monsieur McCarthy s'il te plaît, lui répondit Edward. »

« Ah, c'est mon papa, mais il est au Zhâteau, mais y a ma Mam…

-Alice, qu'est ce que tu fais grogna une voix féminine, je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler avec des inconnus ?

-Pardon M'man, z'ai pas fait exprès, j'te promet, commença Alice en sanglotant, parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire gronder par sa mère. La petite fille partie dans la cour en pleurant.

C'est la que la grande blonde regarda Edward, elle devait être âgée d'une trentaine d'année, Edward pensa qu'elle était très belle et qu'elle n'avait rien à envier aux grandes dames de la cour. De plus, sa robe bien que composée avec des tissus simple pouvait aussi concurrencer celle de la noblesse. Après avoir dévisagée Edward avec un regard interrogatif, La maman d'Alice commença enfin à parler : « bonjour, que désirez-vous ? se demandant vraiment ce qu'un bel adonis comme Edward venait faire à sa porte.

« Bonjour Madame McCarthy, je suis Edward Masen, le fils d'Anthony et voici mon… Edward fut pris de panique, Jasper avait disparu, il se retourna et esquissa un sourire en voyant son frère auprès de la petite Alice essayant de la consoler. Tout à coup il entendit un cri strident venant de la femme du ferronnier « madame, tout va bien ? »

L'interlocutrice se reprit et s'expliqua : « excusez-moi, monsieur Masen mais je viens de faire le rapprochement, mon mari me parle tellement souvent de vous et de votre père qui est d'ailleurs un exemple pour lui !

-Oui mon père était très proche d'Emmett, qu'il prenait un peu comme son petit frère

-Oh excusez-moi je manque à toutes obligations, veuillez entrer pour attendre mon mari, le pria la blonde.

-Merci Mada…

-Ah non, appelez-moi Rosalie

-d'accord à condition que vous m'appeliez Edward »

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison suivi des enfants, Rosalie demanda à Edward de s'installer tranquillement à table et demanda à Alice de l'aider pour servir quelque chose à manger aux nouveaux arrivants malgré les vives protestations d'Edward.

Edward vu Rosalie quitter son tablier, elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait partir elle aussi au château car elle devait faire de nouvelles robes pour la fille du comte qui malgré ses 19 ans s'habillait toujours comme une enfant. Elle dit aux garçons d'attendre le retour d'Emmett à la maison, mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir suivi d'Alice, un grand homme tout en muscle, qui semblait sorti d'une autres époque, car hirsute et suant, entra.

« Oh mon cœur, tu as de la visite, un certain Edward Masen », l'informa Rosalie avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres et l'embrassant avant de partir.

Emmet resta bouche bée, il était fatigué après avoir effectué sa corvée** de bucheron auprès des propriétaires du château et voilà qu'un Masen se présentait chez lui. Il jura pensant qu'il ne terminerait pas sa journée. Et d'un coup il reprit ses esprits et réalisa ce que lui avait dit sa Rosie. Il se retourna brusquement et dit encore sous le choc « Edward Masen, le fils d'Anthony ?

Edward acquiesça. « alors ce p'tit bout d'homme ce serait le petit Jasper ? demanda Emmett avec des yeux écarquillés

Cette réplique eut le don de réveiller Jasper qui après avoir mangeait son pain perdu somnolait, et balança à Emmett « je ne suis pas petit moi, je suis un grand et puis mon grand frère il m'apprend à me battre alors si tu redis ça je te casse la figure, sur ceux Emmett explosa … de rire à la plus grande déception du « p'tit bout d'homme ».

-Jasper, le réprimanda Edward désespéré… Ne soit pas insolent avec Emmett, excuse le Emmett, il est encore jeune et ne maîtrise pas ses ardeurs

-Mais ce n'est pas grave au contraire ça montre qu'il en dans la tête ce petit et qu(il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds essaya de dire Emmett toujours dans son fou rire.

Quand Emmett se calma, il demanda Edward ce qui l'amenait et réitéra sa proposition de l'aider. Edward raconta leur histoire et en cachant certains détails qui ne fallait pas divulguer car encore trop douloureux. Emmett pris tout de suite l'initiative de lui proposer de dormir chez lui ce qu'Edward accepta avec soulagement. Par contre la cabane d'Emmett comme toute celle de l'époque était petite, elle n'avait que 2 pièces celle du foyer et une chambre donc Edward et Jasper dormiraient sur un matelas à même le sol dans la salle commune.

Quand les frères se couchèrent ce soir-là, ils furent soulagés bien que Jasper pleura après un cauchemar, James le hantait, Edward avait beau le prendre dans ses bras, il était inconsolable et s'en voulant de ne « pas être fort » comme un homme, ce sur quoi Edward voulait le rassurer.

A partir de ce moment commencèrent pour les deux frères une vie stable emplie de gaieté et d'amour. Rosalie les avait acceptés sans aucun problème et même avec joie, Edward travaillait avec Emmett pour pouvoir participer aux frais de la vie quotidienne. Quant à Jasper, il s'entendait à merveille avec Alice, tout les deux étaient mignons à voir. Le fait de voir Jasper heureux mettait du baume au cœur d'Edward. Ce dernier était bien car de retour parmi les siens, au cœur de ses Cévennes qui l'émerveillaient tant et dans lesquelles il se promenait pendant des heures avec une Alice et un Jasper inséparables. Comme ça défilèrent 3 années de douceurs, de chaleur et de joie ou Edward avait toujours autant de succès auprès des filles mais il se calma et réussit à entretenir des relations assez longue même si au grand damne de Rose et Emmett, il ne se mariait pas. Il croisa plusieurs fois la fille du comte qui lui semblait suffisante et froide de toute façon tout ce qui était privilégié faisait horreur à Edward.

Il est vrai que la famille d'Isabella était certes privilégiée mais elle vivait avec son temps et avec les idées des Lumières prônant l'égalité, le partage, mettant à bas le système absolutiste*** pour mettre en avant la souveraineté populaire. En effet, Charle et Renée avait hérité de la philosophie du père de Renée. La famille du comte vivait en paix avec les villageois qui ne manquais de rien mais qui n'avait bien sur pas la vie des maître, cependant à cette époque il était rare de bien vivre, d'avoir un médecin à disposition en cas de problème, médecin payé par Charle.

Bella avait été élevé avec ces idées, que « tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde possible » comme le disait Candide. Elle ne connaissait rien au monde, à la cruauté des gens, elle était ignorante bercée de belles illusions car surprotégée par ses parents dans son petit cocon de Roulergue. Elle était seule, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'amis car fille du seigneur, elle passait son temps au château, sur son cheval parcourant les vastes forêts de pins et de châtaigniers cévenoles. Bella était altruiste, gentille, avait plus ou moins appris à penser par elle-même mais n'avait jamais était confronté à la rudesse de la vie. Ses parents passionnés d'art lui permirent d'apprendre à jouer de la harpe et à peintre.

* * *

_*Les anglais commencèrent à s'implanter en Irlande dès 1360, pour y consolider la place de ses colons elle mit des moyens financiers et humains important hors dès la fin du XIV° l'Irlande fut considérée comme trop couteuse et les colons anglais se fondèrent dans la masse irlandaise. Au XV° de nombreuses voix indépendantistes se levèrent. AU début du XVI les voix se foirent moins entendre et Henry VIII se déclara roi d'Angleterre et d'Irlande,, ainsi cette dernière fut intégré au royaume.C'est donc pour cela que Carlisle est au service du roi d'Angleterre_

_**Les corvées sont une sorte d'impôt que chaque paysans devait rendre à son seigneur en s'occupant de ses terres. Cette corvée vient s'accumuler aux impôt monétaire et en nature._

_*** l'absolutiste est représenté dans toute sa splendeur par Louis XIV et sa fameuse réplique, « l'Etat c'est moi ». Il avit mis en place un fonctionnement de l'Etat tournant seulement autour de lui, renvoyé tout les ministres de son père. il voulait que la France soit à ses pied, mater la noblesse en l'enfermant à Versailles, palais de luxure et tout les vices. _

_

* * *

_

_Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mais je préfère faire court et ne pas m'embrouiller pour la suite..._

_Si vous pouvez critiquer, toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues, je souhaite m'améliorer!_

_Merci de votre patience_

_Lily  
_


	3. Chapitre 2:

_Merci à toutes ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews, sachez que ça me touche et me pousse à continuer ! Mes chapitres seront courts tant que je n'aurais pas tout à fait confiance en ce que j'écris et je préfère faire de la qualité plutôt que de la quantité._

_Pour les cévenol(e)s, il va y avoir un petit élan régionaliste )_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les premières difficultés**

Les premiers jours de 1789 pointaient leur nez et les difficultés avec. En effet, l'argent manquait partout et l'état assommait les pauvres gens d'impôts toujours plus important. On manquait de tout, c'était la disette. Le blé était cher et le peuple murmurait… face à ces nobles qui « ne se sont donné que la peine de naître » comme le scandait Beaumarchais. D'ailleurs le roi de peur d'une banqueroute décida de convoquer les Etats-généraux* dès août 1788.

Edward quand à lui perdu ne faisait pas exception, il avait perdu son poste de tonnelier chez le menuisier du village à cause du manque de commande et donc d'argent. Il fallait rapidement qu'il retrouve quelque chose car Rose et Emmett se tuaient au travail pour pouvoir faire vivre tout le monde. Le jeune homme en voulait à cette aristocratie décadente, à ces Swan qui avait en charge le village, même si la famille seigneuriale faisait tout pour aider les villageois en ouvrant les greniers dont les ressources devaient servir en cas de disette ou famine. Les greniers furent rapidement secs et Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détester cette pimbêche d'Isabella qui avait le temps de se balader à dos de cheval alors que Rose et Emmett avait perdu un nourrisson.

Il fallait à tout pris à Edward un nouvel emploi, mais il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser et beaucoup de personnes recherchaient un travail. Au bout d'un mois, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé et commençait à désespérer. C'est alors qu'un jour se promenant avec Jasper et Alice dans les montagnes, il aperçut un cheval fou et son propriétaire valdinguer contre un arbre. Le cheval fonçait droit sur lui et les enfants, il se devait de les protéger et avait quelques bases d'équitation ayant souvent trainé dans les écuries du château avec son père.

Il se présenta les bras en croix à distance raisonnable du cheval, ce qui calma immédiatement l'équidé qui se cabra. Une fois avoir calmé le cheval et s'être assuré que les enfants allaient bien, le jeune homme, se dirigea vers le cavalier. En arrivant, devant ce dernier, il remarqua que c'était une femme et à sa tenue que c'était une aristocrate, ce qui paraissait logique car tout le monde n'apprenait pas à monter sur un cheval.

Il se pencha sur la femme qu'il reconnu comme la maîtresse du château, Renée Swan. Elle était dans les vapes. Edward décida donc de la ramener chez elle. Il appela les enfants pour qu'il le rejoindre, et pris le cheval par la bride pour retourner à Roulergue.

Arrivé à la porte du château, un homme s'approche d'Edward et de son chargement et l'apostropha : « Que veux-tu manant ? Et qui est cette donzelle avachie ? »

« Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Edward Masen, Tonnelier du village et je viens ramener Madame la Comtesse qui suite à une mauvaise chute à cheval s'est ensuquée… répondit poliment Edward.

Sur ces paroles le garde blêmit et vérifia les dires du jeune homme. La comtesse commençait à se réveillait doucement, et demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivée. Après qu'Edward lui ait expliqué, elle voulut se lever mais chancela donc Edward décida de porter la comtesse et suivi le garde.

C'était la première fois qu'Edward entrait dans le château, il n'y vu que du luxe. Les pièces étaient toutes décorées avec goût, les lourdes tentures souvent présentes dans les châteaux contemporains étaient remplacées par des tableaux. Les couleurs des murs étaient chaudes, il n'y avait pas de superflu, pas de dorure, de plafonds peints. Par contre Les visiteurs se rendirent compte qu'un grand nombre de bouquets de fleurs étaient parsemés dans la maison. Ils suivirent le garde qui demanda aux enfants de rester aux cuisines avec une matrone répondant au nom de Victoire qui jeune avait du être séduisante.

Quant à Edward il suivit le garde qui le mena voir le médecin du village dont le cabinet se trouvait au château alors que la comtesse restait silencieuse. Une fois dans le cabinet, le soldat le pria de partir, sans même l'ombre d'un remerciement. Edward alla chercher les enfants avec une haine encore plus importante face à ces nobles qui le traitaient sans le moindre respect, comme un moins que rien. Quand il arriva aux cuisines, il découvrit les enfants entrain de se régaler avec d'épaisses tranches de pain recouverte de confiture de châtaigne et discutant avec une jeune fille. Ils se régalaient, c'était évident, ce qui remit du baume au cœur du jeune homme. Cependant il s'assombrit rapidement en voyant que la jeune fille s'amusant avec ses protégés était la fille du comte. Il interrompit alors les échanges entre la demoiselle et les enfants d'une voix sèche : « Aller les enfants on y va, arrêtez d'embêter la comtesse, veuillez les excuser mademoiselle »

Edward se pencha pour la saluer et lui tourna le dos, lorsque qu'il entendit Isabella s'exclamait : « mais ces enfants sont adorables, ils ne m'ont pas du tout ennuyé, ils ont même égayé ma journée… »

Bella voulait essayer de commencer avec cet homme qui paraissait d'une grande beauté avec ses cheveux en bataille. Elle vit ses soupçons être confirmé en voyant son visage fin, ses yeux d'un vert transperçant. D'ailleurs à cet instant elle crut qu'il était capable de lire en elle.

Enervé par la volonté de la jeune fille de discuter et d'être ainsi dévisagé Edward affirma : « vous avez d'autres chats à fouetter, allez donc vous promener à cheval, lire ou faire je ne sais quelle activité de votre rang plutôt que de vous amuser avec des enfants du peuple ! »

Sur ce, il prit les enfants et parti, laissant une Bella secouée ne comprenant pas l'aversion que le jeune homme avait contre elle. Pour se changer les idées, elle décida de se rendre dans son jardin où elle entretenait des plantes médicinales pour les concoctions du docteur. Jardiner lui permettait de se détendre. Après avoir désherbé, coupé, ramassé, elle fila chez le médecin, et se mit sous ses directives pour préparer des lotions. Bella aimait se rendre utile, elle avait commencé à aider le docteur quand il était arrivé au château, il y avait 5 ans de cela. Elle connaissait déjà beaucoup de préparation médicinale et était capable de soigner des coups, des migraines, des maux de ventre mineur. Et pour le moment, il lui demandait de préparer une lotion pour calmer les contractions d'une mère en fin de grossesse.

Une fois sa tâche terminée, Bella, se sentit mieux, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle oublia la réflexion du jeune homme. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçut sa mère qui avait tout un coté du visage bleu. Elle l'apostropha en courant « Mère, mais que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Renée, se retourna, aucunement étonnée que sa fille soit pleine de terre et lui expliqua : «J'ai fait la rencontre d'un arbre… rigola t-elle

-Mais comment cela se fait-il ? interrogea Bella

-Sirius a eu peur de je ne sais pas quelle bête et j'ai perdu le contrôle allant gentiment faire la bise à un châtaignier, je me suis sentie toute chose, jusqu'à me retrouver au château et enfin comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé. Parce que malgré mon semi-évanouissement, je me rappelle de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, un jeune homme a arrêté Siruis et m'a ramené jusqu'ici mais il est parti si rapidement chercher ses enfants que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le remercier. Il faudra que je demande au garde quel était son nom pour pouvoir le faire venir ici.

Bella compris donc sans problème que ce jeune homme était celui qui l'avait agressé dans la cuisine… mais ne comprit toujours pas sa réaction.

Après avoir aidé Victoria à la cuisine, Bella rejoignit ses parents dans la salle à manger pour pouvoir commencer à diner. Les repas étaient une chose primordiale chez les Swan, ça leur permettait de discuter de leur journée, de débattre d'un ouvrage, de partager leur avis sur la nouvelle composition d'un musicien et des sujets de société. Bella n'ayant jamais vraiment vu la misère, car n'était jamais vraiment sortie des Cévennes. En effet, à Roulergue, ses parents en accord avec les idées progressistes du début de leur siècle avait toujours fait ce que leur économie leur permettait pour que les villageois vivent le mieux possible. Mais le mieux était toujours insuffisant. D'ailleurs, un des grand sujet de discussion en ce moment était la mise en place des Etats-Généraux et la rédaction des cahiers de doléances**. Ils s'accordaient tous à trois à dire qu'il était injuste que les membres du tier-état composant 90% de la population française ait seulement le double des représentants de la noblesse. Mais ce soir là, le sujet de conversation fut le mystérieux jeune homme. Ce fut Renée qui commença à en parler, « Charle, tu sais le jeune homme qui m'a ramené à la maison, j'aimerai le remercier car il est parti comme s'il était poursuivit par le pire de tout les monstre… Cependant, je ne connais pas son nom…

-Oui bien sur ma chérie, je demanderai demain à Tyler sans aucun problème répondit Charle avec son petit accent anglais qui faisait tant fondre Renée

-J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait peur à ce jeune homme, sa réaction est quand même étrange alors qu'un autre aurait demandé une récompense, lui s'en est allait comme il est venu.

-Mais Mère, ne vous inquiétez à moi aussi il m'a parut étrange, ça ne vient pas de vous. Alors que je lui ai juste dit que les enfants qui l'accompagnés étaient adorables, il m'a dit de m'en retourner à mes travaux répliqua Bella attristée

Charle parut choqué du manque de courtoisie du jeune homme, et demanda « Etes-vous sure Renée que ce garçon mérite que vous vous démeniez ? »

Renée, ne répondit mais lança un tel regard à son mari que celui-ci compris que ce sa requête n'était pas négociable, Charle soupira et termina de manger dans le silence.

Edward était lui aussi entrain de manger les légumes provenant du petit potager de Rosalie. Il avait donné des leçons de lectures aux enfants, car il pensait qu'il devait partager la chance qu'il avait eu d'apprendre à lire et à écrire avec eux. D'ailleurs il avait pour ambition avec l'autorisation de curé de la paroisse, de donner des cours de lecture à tous les enfants du village car selon lui, celui qui sait lire peut s'informer et donc réfléchir. Il en reparla avec Emmett et Rosalie lors du repas, il ne lui fallait que l'aval du prêtre et ce serait bon. Par contre ce que le jeune homme avait caché à l'homme d'Eglise c'est que ce n'était pas sur la bible qu'il apprendrait aux enfants à lire mais sur du Voltaire, sur les encyclopédies*** s'il avait la chance de pouvoir en trouver une. Il voulait aussi par la lecture apprendre aux enfants un bon français, car ces derniers parlaient souvent en occitan****. Ah ce que cette langue lui avait manqué, son chant n'avait pas résonné à ses oreilles durant les huit longues années qu'il avait passé loin des Cévennes. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait un devoir de l'enseigner à Jasper. La langue des troubadours était si belle dans les poèmes. C'était surtout la langue de l'amour, Edward ne calculait même plus combien de femmes il avait séduites grâce à sa langue maternelle.

Ce fut sur son idée, que le sommeil vint le prendre alors qu'il serait entre ses bras Jasper qui était encore tourmenté par ses démons irlandais. Il faisait encore de nombreux cauchemars et se réveillait en pleurant la nuit, seul Edward était capable de le calmer. Le jeune homme avait lui-même tellement pleuré durant ces années d'exil qu'aujourd'hui ses yeux était secs, il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir repleurer. Mais il n'était en fait pas encore prêt pour affronter ses démons, alors que Jasper le faisait. Edward avait tellement du être fort qu'il ne s'était jamais retourné sur son passé. Il avait voulu être fort pour deux pour pouvoir protéger son petit frère.

Le lendemain matin alors qu'Edward donnait leur leçon à cinq enfants, quelqu'un cogna à la porte d'une manière brutale. Le jeune homme fut quelque peu surpris, il n'attendait pas de visite puis ouvrit la porte, impassible. Voilà que se tenait devant lui le garde qui l'avait si mal reçu au château. Ce dernier lui dit de manière très irrespectueuse qu'il était attendu au château le lendemain matin. Edward resta quelques minutes ébahit par le comportement de ce soldat et se promit avant de reprendre la leçon de parler de l'affaire pendant le repas du soir. La matinée passa rapidement. Le fait de donner des cours lui permettait d'oublier les problèmes liés à la recherche de son travail. L'après midi, il s'affaira à s'occuper du potager tout en surveillant Jasper et Alice de plus en plus complice. Cependant malgré sa surveillance il ne remarqua pas son frère arriver pour lui mettre du poil à gratter dans sa chemise, et fut en fut surpris. Il commença à jurer lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Sur ces entrefaites, Emmett arriva et commença par s'intéresser à la journée de son protégé :

« 'lut Edward, qu'est ce qui t'arrive on dirait que quelque chose te démange, aurais-tu attrapé une puce ?

-Non pas du tout, ce sont les gosses qui m'ont mis du poil à gratter… il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase car il fut interrompu par le rire sonore d'Emmett.

-Je vois que tu t'intéresses à ce que je dis, puisque c'est comme ça tu termineras de désherber le potager, je vais me changer grommela-t-il en partant en colère. Ils ne perdent rien à attendre ces p'tits salopiots termina-t-il en entra dans la maison et provoquant l'hilarité d'Emmett.

Le soir durant le repas, Edward raconta son aventure de la veille et la venue du soldat, un débat s'engagea :

« Je n'irai pas au château demain, après tout ce n'est pas à moi de me déplacer, si la comtesse veut me voir qu'elle vienne jusqu'ici, ça lui permettra de voir la misère ! Vociféra-il

-Mais Edward, tu dois y aller, tu dois le respect au seigneur qui nous alloue sa terre…

-Il nous l'alloue, mais on la cultive pour lui, alors c'est un sacré cadeau ! se récria Edward en coupant Emmett

-Mais tu sais les seigneurs du château ne sont pas comme tout les autres, ils essayent de nous aider tant qu'ils peuvent, ils ne relèvent quasiment pas d'impôts pour eux, ce que nous payons, c'est l'Eglise et le Roi qui nous le prend ! La moitié de nos revenu vont au roi et l'Eglise nous spolie avec la dîme ! essaya de tempérer Rosalie.

-et puis nous il paye un médecin pour les villageois, comme ça nous pouvons être soignés et ils nous a quand même distribué les vivres du grenier, continua Emmett

-Il manquerait plus qu'il nous fasse crever de faim, après tout, il a besoin de nous, pour que ses terres soient cultivées ! Je n'irai pas !

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être fermé quand tu t'y mets soupira Rose

- J'dirai même que testard (borné en occitan) te correspondrais mieux. »

Par la suite le sujet devint plus léger, Emmett raconta la mésaventure d'Edward avec le poil à gratter, et ils rirent tous de bon cœur, même Ed rigola.

Bella comme à son habitude après le repas, s'était mise à la harpe alors que sa mère brodait et que son père lisait. C'était leur petit rituel du soir, aucun d'eux ne pouvais s'en passer.

Par la suite elle monta se coucher et comme chaque soir avant de dormir, elle repassait sa journée dans sa tête. Ainsi, elle se rappela du jeune chaton qu'elle avait soigné, de l'aide qu'elle avait apporté au médecin pour soigner un piqure de scorpion. Puis elle se souvint que sa mère avait convoqué le mystérieux jeune de la cuisine le lendemain. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il viendrait et qu'elle pourrait le voir, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de rougir devant cette gravure de mode !...

Le lendemain matin Edward se retrouva malgré ses dires devant le château ayant cédé aux supplications de ses amis.

* * *

_* Les Etats-généraux : sont des assemblées exceptionnelles convoquées par le Roi pour résoudre des problèmes très importants. Le 8 août 1788, Louis XVI ayant peur d'une banque route française fait appel à cette assemblée. Elle est composée par des représentants régionaux de chaque ordres. Pour la première fois, le tiers-état représentant 90% de la population à autant de députés que la noblesse et le clergé réuni._

_** Les cahiers de Doléances: sont une invitation faite au français par le roi selon la tradition des Etats-Généraux de faire part de leur revendication (les doléances). Il y eu environ 50 000 cahiers de doléances présentés au roi en 1789._

_*** L'Encyclopédie : au XVIII° siècle un courant de penseur répondant au nom des Lumières mirent en place une première encyclopédie en France en suivant le modèle anglais. Elle fut menée par d'Alembert et Diderot. Cette encyclopédie se voulait universelle en reprenant toutes les innovations, la culture, les pensées de ce siècle. Chaque article était écrit par un spécialiste du domaine expliqué.  
_

_Le prix des livres à cette période était important, Monsieur tout le monde ne pouvait pas en acheter. De plus même si Gutenberg avait déjà inventé l'imprimerie les prix étaient encore trop onéreux hors les membres du Tier Etats étaient pauvre et sous le joug de l'impôt._

_**** L'Occitan ( à prononcer Outsitan), est une langue encore parlé aujourd'hui dans le sud de la France et ne dîtes surtout pas que c'est un patois car ce n'est pas le cas. C'est une langue qui n'est pas morte avec l'ordonnance de Villers-Cotterêts édicté en 1539 par François I° puisqu'aujourd'hui, elle est encore parlé et enseigné à la fac et même au lycée. Cet édit permettait de faciliter la transmission des documents législatif et notariau.A partir de ce moment la langue officielle en France est la langue d'oïl parlé dans le nord de la France. Cependant comme dans toutes les régions, l'occitan sera moins parlé à partir des guerres du XX° siècle puisque les hommes d'un même bataillon ne venaient pas tous de la même région. En effet si les hommes venait de régions différentes, ils ne pouvaient communiquer qu'en français. _

_

* * *

_Je suis désolée, pour les fautes d'orthographes qui se sont faufilées dans ce chapitre. J'ai toujours du mal avec les dialogues, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop rébarbatifs.

Si vous avez le temps n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez…


	4. Chapitre 3:

Les personnages de cet fiction appartiennent à SM

Je souhaiterais remercier du fond de cœur ceux qui ont encore pris le temps de mettre des reviews!...

Je tenais aussi à remercier Olivia91 qui n'est pas inscrite sur fanfiction pour sa review.

Cela encourage un auteur à continuer son travail.

Le fait que vous commentiez me permet de savoir où j'en suis, cela me permet de ré-orienter l'histoire si jamais, elle prend un tournant que vous n'appréciez pas...

Peut être qu'Edward va vous exaspérer dans ce chapitre parce que pour répondre à élo-didie, Oui ce jeune homme est borné et ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'il changera vraiment.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : être « testard » ne mène à rien**

Le lendemain matin Edward se retrouva malgré ses dires devant le château ayant cédé aux supplications de ses amis.

Il resta un long moment devant le château se posant, un nombre incalculable de question se disant qu'il n'était pas à la disposition de ces seigneurs… Bella observait ce débat intérieur de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Tout à coup, elle le vit faire demi-tour. Elle fut étonnée et attendit son retour toute la matinée, mais il ne revint pas. L'après-midi, elle voyait Rosalie qui devait lui couper une nouvelle robe, elle décida qu'elle devait à tout prix savoir ce qu'Edward reprochait à sa famille. Grâce à sa couturière, elle le saurait, même si pour cela elle devait tempêter, menacer, pleurer, faire la moue…

Le milieu d'après-midi où Rosalie devait venir avec Alice, arriva à une telle lenteur que Bella cru qu'elle allait devenir folle. La jeune femme était assisse dos à la porte, lorsqu'un petit lutin habillé d'une jolie robe rose lui sauta dessus. Bella fut prise d'un fou rire et déclara :

« Tu m'as fait une belle peur, petit diablotin !

-Je ne suis pas un diablotin mais une princesse, c'est Jasper qui me l'a dit, déclara Alice

-Mais qui est donc ce Jasper? demanda Bella malicieuse

-Ben, c'est le frère d'Edward, répondit la petite fille comme si c'était une évidence»

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'entrée de Rose, portant sous l'un de ses bras des patrons, et sous l'autre des tissus. Elle déposa tout son barda sur le canapé.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, votre mère m'a dit qu'il fallait vous faire une robe de bal pour dans deux semaines. Donc nous allons commencer tout de suite si nous voulons qu'elle soit terminée dans les délais, expliqua Rose sans laisser une seconde à Bella. Puis elle enchaîna « Alice où as-tu mis la mallette de couture ?

-elle est sur la table Maman !

-Tu peux prendre le mètre-ruban s'il te plaît et me l'apporter pour si les mesures que j'ai sont encore bonnes ? »

Bella regarda l'échange sans pouvoir ouvrir la bouche et vit Rose entrain de s'afférer autour d'elle tout en lui donnant des ordres, « levez les bras, abaissez les… ». c'est ce moment là, que Bella jugea opportun pour mettre à exécution son plan.

« Rosalie, dîtes-moi, votre ami Edward éprouve du ressentiment envers ma famille ? parce que ce matin ma mère l'avait invité au château pour pouvoir le remercier pour son acte héroïque d'avant-hier. Or, il est venu mais est aussitôt reparti.

Rose écouta Bella et ne la coupa pas, maudissant intérieurement Edward pour sa stupidité et sa fierté mal placée. Elle réfléchit et essaya de choisir les bons mots, puis elle se lança d'une voix douce et mélodieuse :

« Il ne faut pas mal le prendre mademoiselle, que ce soit votre famille ou celle d'un autre seigneur Edward aurait fait la même chose, il ne veut pas se soumettre, il pense que les hommes sont égaux et n'accepte pas les privilèges que votre rang vous octroie. Comme le fait de pouvoir lever les impôts, d'exercer la justice, de ne pas avoir les mêmes charges à payer que les gens du peuple. Pour lui le mérite est important, pour obtenir quelque chose il faut se battre. Il considère que les nobles ne donnent plus leur sang pour défendre leur royaume mais donne celui des autres alors pour lui ces privilégiés ne méritent pas leur place à part. expliqua Rose contente d'elle car ayant repris l'exacte justification d'Edward concernant son opinion sur les ordres supérieur*.

-Mais vous savez bien que ma famille n'est pas comme ça, elle essaye au maximum d'alléger les taxes qui pèsent sur la tête des villageois. Mon père exerce la justice de manière impartiale, et notre famille soutient les idées des Lumières réclamant une certaine égalité des hommes.

-Je sais bien mademoiselle mais comment voulez lui faire entendre raison, il est comme une mule qui a décidé qu'elle n'avancerait pas.

-Je ne sais pas Rosalie mais je lui ferais entendre raison, et ne vous ai-je pas déjà demandé de m'appeler Bella ? » soupira la jeune aristocrate. Rosalie éluda la question en lui disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle avance pour la robe.

Une fois les mensurations prises, il fallut passer au choix des tissus et du patron, ce Bella détestait faire car n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui pouvait mettre en valeur son corps. Elle avait un charme naturel mais ne se trouvait aucun attrait. Elle se pensait ordinaire, et qu'elle n'avait pas ce petit plus qui pouvait ensorceler un homme.

Rosalie choisit donc pour elle une forme de robe évasée resserrée à la taille car elle pensait que cela soulignerai la finesse de la taille de Bella. Puis vint le choix de la couleur.

« -Alors, mademoiselle, une idée pour la couleur ?

-Le tissu beige en nid d'abeille avec des fleurs roses ? demanda Bella aucunement sure de choix

C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice décida d'entrer en jeu et lui dit « Mais mademoiselle, je pense que le tissu bleu ciel avec des motifs bleu roi irait mieux à votre teint, et ferait ressortir vos yeux comme votre robe aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma fille mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Alice déclara Rose fière de son petit lutin.

-Bon très bien dit Bella en rendant les armes.

-Maintenant, j'ai tout, on se revoit quand j'ai terminé la robe pour l'essayage.

-Très bien, au revoir Rose, au revoir Alice. »

Une fois les filles partie, Bella s'affala sur son canapé et réfléchit à une manière de convaincre Edward de voir sa mère. Au bout d'une elle trouva enfin. Ca y est, elle avait la solution, il fallait qu'elle en discute avec ses parents. Elle voulait que sa mère se rende au village à pied et qu'elle aille chercher Edward. Au diné, les Swan en discutèrent en famille, son père trouvait que cet Edward n'avait aucun respect et trop de culot quant à sa mère, elle accepta l'idée de sa fille sans ronchonner.

Le lendemain matin, Edward était entrain de donner son cours, l'esprit un peu ailleurs, repensant à la colère de Rose la veille au sujet des Swan. Il n'avait jamais vu Rose dans un état pareil, le traitant d'imbécile immature. Le cours se termina rapidement, aussitôt les élèves partis, il commença à se préparer pour aller s'occuper des vignes. Manque de chance on cogna à la porte, Edward râla de toujours être déranger et ouvrit. Il fut stupéfait par ce qu'il découvrit, la comtesse !

« Bonjour, Monsieur Masen, je suis Renée Swan, nous n'avons pas était de manière correcte la dernière fois et j'en suis désolée.

-Bonjour Madame, votre tête va mieux, demanda Edward par pure politesse.

-oui beaucoup mieux, merci, tout ça c'est grâce et je tenais à vous remercier parce que vous être parti trop rapidement pour je le fasse la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. »

Cette réplique eu le don d'énerver Edward, n'était-ce pas elle qui avait demandé à son sbire de le renvoyer, il ne comprenait plus.

-Mais madame, c'est sous vos ordre que le garde m'a demandé de partir après vous avoir accompagné jusqu'au cabinet de votre médecin ! Dit-il avec véhémence.

-Pas du tout, dimitri a du vouloir que je me repose… je suis désolée et comprends mieux votre colère. Maintenant je souhaiterais savoir ce que vous voudriez comme récompense.

-Mais je ne vous ai pas ramené au château pour toucher une quelconque récompense, s'emporta-t-il.

-Vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre fierté de coté ? ca devient pénible. Rosalie m'a dit que vous recherchiez un travail, est-ce le cas ?

-oui, avoua le jeune homme honteux

-Dans ce cas suivez-moi, vous commencez tout de suite en reprenant le poste qu'occupait votre père jadis. »

Edward, n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'écouter la voie de la raison et de suivre la comtesse sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement au dépend d'Emmett. De plus le ménage avait des problèmes financiers pour le moment.

La route menant au château fut silencieuse, Edward était soulagé de voir que la comtesse ne souhaitait pas faire la conversation. Cependant devant la porte du château, cette dernière rompu le silence « Vous vivrez désormais au château avec votre frère, je vais demander à Bella de vous montrer votre chambre

-Madame, veuillez m'excuser mais j'aurai une requête à formuler si vous me le permettez, dit Edward en rougissant.

-mais bien sur mon garçon répondit la comtesse curieuse et étonnée par tant de politesse.

-Tous les jours durant une heure, le matin je donne une heure de cours aux enfants du village pour leur apprendre la lecture et l'écriture. Pourrais-je avoir de temps en temps un moment pour continuer cette activité ?

-Mais bien évident, tous les matins à l'heure à laquelle vous le faisiez d'habitude, vous pourrez enseigner ! Ah Bella te voilà ! Pourrais-tu montrer à Monsieur Masen sa chambre s'il te plaît

-Bien sur Mère. Si vous voulez bien me suivre Monsieur »

Le voyage jusqu'à la chambre se fit sans bruit, Edward était entrain de regarder la jeune fille. La première sous le coup de la colère, il ne l'avait pas bien vu. Mais là qu'il était calme, il pouvait constater qu'elle était d'une beauté simple et rare. Ses longs cheveux étaient remontés en chignon dont des mèches folles s'échappées. Sa robe simple, mettait divinement bien son corps en valeur. Il supposait sa poitrine ferme et sa taille fine, facile à enlacer. D'un seul coup, quand Bella rougie parce qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'il l'observait, il se rendit compte de ce à quoi il pensait et se réprimanda sévèrement ! Il ne pouvait pas penser des choses pareilles d'une noble ! Puis ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre qui était petite et coquette, avec deux lits. Edward n'avait jamais eu une chambre pour lui ce qui permettrait aux deux frères d'avoir un peu d'autonomie.

Bella interrompit le silence et dit : « si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais faire du cheval, lire ou faire je ne sais quelle activité de mon rang, reprenant mot pour mot ce qu'Edward lui avait dit la veille

-n … non, non, je n'ai plus besoin de vous Mademoiselle la comtesse.

-Dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. » et elle lui tourna le dos

Il installa le peu d'affaire qu'il avait dans le coffre au pied du lit, vérifia les draps qui étaient d'un blanc immaculé. La chambre était d'une propreté parfaite.

Edward avait encore un peu de temps avant d'aller chercher son frère chez Rose et Emmett, il décida de faire le tour du jardin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la jeune comtesse agenouillée, les mains dans la terre, entrain de désherber une parcelle de terrain qui semblait servir pour faire pousser des plantes aromatiques. Il la regarda un instant et elle se retourna d'un seul coup, rougissant en voyant le bel Edward. Elle savait qu'elle avait été dure avec lui dans le couloir, et voulais se faire pardonner. elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait eu une telle réaction, mais de le voir comme ça la suivre en la dévisageant l'avait énervé. Elle décida d'engager la conversation :

« Etes-vous bien installé ?

-oui bien sur, je n'ai jamais eu meilleure chambre !

-je suis contente de l'apprendre lui répondit-elle tristement en comprenant la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir dormir dans un lit douillet tout les soirs.

-Que faites-vous ?, demanda le jeune homme curieux.

-Je fais des activités qui ne sont pas de mon rang, mais s'il vous plaît n'en parlais à personne sinon je risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure plaisanta-t-elle

Edward fut blessé en se rendant compte de son imbécilité et en supposant qu'il avait du la vexer quand il lui avait dit ça. Mais il entra dans son jeu décidant de s'excuser plus tard.

-Je vous en fais le serment murmura-t-il sur un ton conspirateur en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ce qui la fit immédiatement rosir. Elle détestait ses rougissement qu'Edward les trouvait charmant.

-Bon alors ça va ! J'entretiens des plantes médicinale pour ensuite aider le docteur à les transformer en médicament.

-Oh répondit le jeune homme de plus en plus étonné par Bella

-Et oui sachez mon cher que je ne suis pas seulement une aristocrate s'occupant des seules ennuyeuses activités de son rang, lui dit elle.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour ces mots, je ne suis qu'un idiot.

-La prochaine fois pensez à ne pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier dit-elle d'un ton neutre qui blessa encore plus Edward cheval, lire ou faire je ne sais quelle activité.

Alors, elle lui tourna le dos et partit pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Eward se décida donc à aller chercher son petit frère chez Emmett et Rosalie. Sur la route, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que Bella lui avait dit, elle semblait avoir était blessée par les mots étant sortis de sa bouche quelques jours auparavant sous l'effet de la colère. Mais bon, de temps en temps, il faut bien remettre à leur place ces nobles pensa t-il, sa haine refaisant surface. Ils étaient des privilégiés après tout alors qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre de l'amertume de certains paysans. Ils représentaient un vingtième de la population française et pourtant dirigeaient le pays sans s'intéresser à ceux qui le faisait vivre mettant leur intérêt personnel en avant. En plus de vivre comme des pachas, ils ne payaient pas d'impôt alors que le tiers-états croulait sous le poids des redevances. Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? d'une loi édictée durant le haut Moyen-âge ? Edward pouvait comprendre qu'à cette époque, les nobles ne payaient pas d'impôts. En effet ils payaient le prix de sang et organisaient des armées grâce au système de la vassalité**.

Il arriva enfin chez Emmett et Rose et leur expliqua sa nouvelle situation professionnelle. Il était sur le point de partir avec Jasper lorsque ce dernier refusa du haut de ses douze ans :

« - Je ne veux pas te suivre, dit-il

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi jeune homme répliqua Edward passablement énervé.

-Je ne veux pas quitter Alice, je dois la protéger, tu comprends c'est une fille, elle est fragile ! Elle risque d'avoir de problèmes sans moi

-Pas plus que toi si tu ne me suis pas à l'instant cria Edward à bout de patience, en effet il était éreinté de sa journée et avait céder deux fois aujourd'hui, la première à Renée et la deuxième à Bella. Il ne ferait plus aucune concession.

-De toute façon je suis capable de me défendre toute seule, je sais me protéger. Moi au moins, je ne recule devant les scorpions et les araignées, contrairement à toi, l'enfonça malicieusement Alice. Tout le monde explosa de rire, au grand damne du jeune Jasper.

-Très bien dit Edward soulagé de ne pas devoir commencer un nouveau bras de fer avec son frère, on peut peut-être y aller maintenant ?

-oui bien sur je te suis, répondit Jasper tout penaud. »

Ils rentrèrent au château, Edward profita de cet instant pour expliquer à Jasper les règles qu'il devrait suivre un fois arrivé dans leur nouvelle demeure. Le garçon ne devait pas embêter les maîtres des lieux en posant trop de question à cause de sa curiosité maladive. Qu'il devait répondre poliment à tous ceux qui s'adresseraient à lui, même si on lui faisait des remontrances. Ensuite, Edward interdit à son frère d'approcher de trop prêt les maîtres des lieux et surtout leur fille, car il avait peur qu'ils formatent son esprit comme ils l'avaient fait avec Emmett et Rose. Edward pensait qu'une société idéale devrait reposer sur une égalité des chances, avec l'abolition de la vénalité des charges. Il avait été élevé avec les idées de Lumières et de Rousseau et souhaité les transmettre à son frère. Il ne voulait pas que Jasper soit à la solde, d'un monarque absolu, qui usait de l'arbitraire avec une facilité déconcertante. Il souhaitait que la justice ne soit pas dépendante de l'exécutif ***.

Ainsi commença la vie des deux garçons dans un univers qui n'était pas le leur. Edward attendant secrètement la réunion des Etats Généraux fixée le 2 mai qui serait marqué par un grand bal au château.

* * *

Ordre:_ la société Française est représentée en ordre depuis le X°, trois ordres sont présents. Les deux premiers sont des ordres dominants : la noblesse et le clergé. La noblesse a pour rôle la défense du pays. Ensuite vient le clergé qui est dévoué à Dieu et qui prélève la dîme. Et enfin le Tiers-Etat qui selon Seyes, un abbé révolutionnaire est « tout » mais n'a « rien » et qui doit « devenir quelque chose ». En effet, tout repose sur le dos de ces personnes qui font vivre la France en produisant ce dont elle à besoin et payant les impôts permettant à la royauté de défendre le pays et de vivre fastueusement. La naissance définit les ordres de la noblesse et du Tiers-Etats et de la noblesse alors que la vocation définit le clergé. Cependant il y a tout de même une séparation marquée dans le clergé, les membres du haut clergé sont en règle général nés dans la noblesse alors que les représentants du bas clergé viennent du Tiers-Etat._

_La vassalité :__ être vassal d'un seigneur au Moyen-âge signifiait prêter sa vie pour la cause de son suzerain en l'échange d'une terre et d'une protection. Si le suzerain l'appelait, le vassal était obligé de suivre. _

_La vénalité :__ une charge est vénale lorsqu'on y accède en l'achetant et non pour ses compétences. _

_Les pouvoirs :__ pour gouverner Montesquieu définit toirs pouvoirs qui selon lui doivent être strictement séparés. Selon cet auteur, un pouvoir ne doit pas dépendre d'un autre, c'est d'ailleurs ce que souhaite Edward ici. Ces pouvoirs sont :_

_Le législatif qui édicte les lois et donc les règles de vie à respecter dans la société_

_L'exécutif qui a en charge l'application des lois_

_Le judiciaire qui doit punir les effractions en fonctions de sanctions définies par le législatif. __

* * *

_

Voilà dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre si vous avez le temps.

J'espère néanmoins que vous prendrez le temps de le faire!...

J'aimerais aussi avoir votre avis sur les point historique que je fais à la fin de chaque chapitre, pour vous sont-ils important? vous apportent-ils quelque chose?

Merci de votre patience.

Lily


	5. Chapitre 4:

Merci pour vos reviews. Ca me touche que mon histoire vous plaise!

Merci à twilight-fan-sg et Patoun pour m'avoir fait remarquer mes erreurs, ce qui permettra de m'améliorer par la suite

Et aussi Olivia91 qui n'a pas de compte et à qui je ne peux pas répondre!

Ce chapitre est un tout petit peu plus long que les autres, il met en place la relation Bella/Edward. J'appréhende, j'ai mis du temps à le construire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierai!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Quand un bal annonce l'ouverture des États-Généraux**

Les mois de mars et d'avril s'écoulèrent à une vitesse spectaculaire, Edward devait aider au dressage des 3 poulains que venait d'acquérir le comte tant dis que Bella ne s'en sortait plus entre l'épidémie de grippe pour laquelle elle devait concoctait des lotions et la préparation du bal-fête du village.

Quant à Jasper, il commençait à jouer les têtes brulées en se fourvoyant avec les gitans qui campaient près du village, entrainant dans sa folie, la petite Alice. Il continua à trainer avec eux jusqu'au jour où il entra au château voir Edward accompagné d'adultes et surtout d'Alice ensanglantée. A la vue du sang Edward paniqua, La petite fille avait le nez cassé, d'après les gitans, elle avait été poussé par les enfants dans un trou servant de piège pour le braconnage au sanglier. Edward parti en courant Alice dans ses bras chez le doc', mais ce dernier n'était pas dans son cabinet. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'aller chercher Bella.

Il prit sur lui lorsqu'il cogna à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille et ravala sa fierté. Après ce qui semblât une éternité à Edward, Bella apparue. La surprise de cette dernière, fut grande, en effet, elle n'avait fait que croiser Edward depuis la discussion dans le jardin.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle, j'ai besoin de votre aide s'il vous plaît, supplia Edward

-Que vous arrive-t-il, pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? Est-ce que… Bella s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit la fille de sa couturière, le visage en sang

-Allongez-là sur mon lit dépêchez-vous, ordonna-t-elle à l'homme dont la beauté le faisait rougir. Puis allez me chercher de l'eau que je puisse nettoyer la plaie »

Pendant qu'Edward s'exécutait, Bella commença à examiner la petite, elle s'aperçut que le nez n'était pas cassé et que son poignet était foulé. Le jeune homme revint avec des linges propres et de l'eau, elle s'appliqua à nettoyer le sang séché du visage d'Alice et expliqua :

« On amènera Alice voir le médecin, elle n'a rien au nez à part une belle écorchure qui ne laissera pas de cicatrice mais par contre elle s'est foulée le poignet.

-vous êtes absolument sure demanda Edward très inquiet pour la santé de sa petite protégée

-Mais oui ne vous inquiétez répondit Bella attendrie par la préoccupation de cet être qui venez encore une fois de la faire rougir, en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue pour la remercier. »

Entre temps Jasper était revenu au château avec Emmett et Rosalie très inquiets car selon les dire du gamin Alice se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Cependant ils furent vite rassurés voyant leur fille jouer avec un chien devant le château. Edward arriva sur ces entrefaites :

« Rosalie, Emmett, je suis désolé pour Alice mais elle a une foulure au poignet. Quand à sa balafre Melle Swan m'a donné cette pommade, pour ne pas qu'elle garde une cicatrice à vie, elle faudra lui en passer tout les jours.

Jasper lui était toujours entrain de pleurer, il n'avait pas arrêté depuis qu'Alice était tombée dans le trou. Puis Edward l'appela. Le jeune garçon arriva et attendit sa punition.

« Bon, alors déjà tu as interdiction de retourner chez les gitans bien qu'il ait largement remonté dans mon estime en me ramenant Alice. Ensuite, je vais réfléchir à ta punition,

C'est à ce moment que Rosalie le coupa : « tu ne penses pas qu'il s'est pas assez puni comme ça, il s'en veut, ça se voit. Il est triste et croit être responsable de la faute des autres enfants.

-Tu as de la chance Jasper mais ne t'avise plus de me désobéir. »

La discussion prit fin et Jasper fit savoir que si jamais Alice avait besoin de quoique ce soit il fallait le prévenir et qu'il viendrait dans l'instant. Edward était satisfait et fier car son petit frère prenait ses responsabilités. Puis il repensa à ce que lui avait dit le gitan, ce dernier lui avait proposé son aide s'il avait un problème quelconque.

Le reste la journée, les pensées de Bella allèrent vers Edward et vice-versa. Edward n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que cette femme qui était pourtant une « ennemie » puisse être si gentille, et dévouée. Il commença à se perdre dans ses idées, pensant que Bella était bien jolie du haut des ses dix-huit ans avec ses yeux chocolats qui reflétaient si bien ce qu'elle était. En effet les yeux de la jeune fille parlait pour elle, ils étaient si expressifs, qu'en la regardant on été capable de donner son état d'âme. Et puis il fallait qu'il dise ce qu'il était, elle était vraiment très jolie, avec sa bouche pleine, ses seins d'une taille parfaite, qu'il pourrait sans aucun problème prendre dans ses mains. D'ailleurs, il était entrain de penser qu'il aimerait bien voir les courbes du reste du corps de Bella. D'un seul coup, il s'arrêta de penser à la jeune fille, se disant qu'il était faible, il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il pensait à cette jeune fille de cette manière-là. Il avait pourtant du choix au village, entre la femme de boulanger, la petite bergère et la sœur du chevalier. Ce soir d'ailleurs, il aurait besoin de soulager, il irait donc à la bergerie. Il la prendrait sans ménagement comme il avait l'habitude de la faire. En effet, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être doux et prévenant avec les femmes. Après tout, elle devait aimée puisqu'elles en redemandaient.

Jusqu'au repas, Bella repensa à sa conversation avec le palefrenier, elle avait éprouvé une certaine tendresse pour lui lorsqu'elle l'avait vu si inquiet pour la petite Alice. La jeune fille savait qu'il était proche des McCarthy mais ne savait pas qu'il éprouvait autant d'amour pour cette famille. Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse de l'affection qu'il avait eu pour Rosalie lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras en lui ramenant Alice. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'hostilité qu'Edward avait contre elle et sa famille. Pourquoi il pensait qu'ils étaient ses ennemis, alors que la famille Swan était paternaliste* envers ses paysans et évitait d'être condescendant avec eux. Le soir après le repas, dans la bibliothèque alors qu'elle était entrain de jouer de la harpe, Bella, vit Edward sortir du château. Elle se demanda quelle urgence le faisait partir si tard. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle le sache sinon elle rougirait, en effet Edward partait voir une petite bergère du village pour répondre à son besoin lancinant de sexe.

Une fois arrivait au village, Edward n'hésita pas une minute et se rendit à l'auberge où il attendit un moment la femme avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Il commençait à s'impatienter quand cette dernière arriva enfin. Jane était une grande femme blonde et pulpeuse. Elle avait ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait. En la regardant, Edward se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver à la fille Swan.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas vu, s'approcha de son oreille et dans son dos lui chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix douce et mélodieuse: « J'ai envie de toi… à cause de ton retard, je n'en peux plus d'attendre, suis-moi ». Jane en frissonna

Jane le suivit dans l'escalier sans rechigner. Une fois entré dans la chambre, Edward la plaqua contre la porte en l'embrassant violemment. Leur langue étaient entrées dans un danse infernal, où seule leur envie se faisait ressentir. Quelques instant après, il s'affairait à arracher sa robe et ses sous-vêtement en suçotant son cou. Puis il commença à aspirer un de ses tétons alors qu'il la pénétrait par surprise en lui chuchotant « tu vois que je ne pouvais plus attendre ». Kate eut un hoquetement sous la violence qu'Edward avait mis pour pénétrer son intimité. Mais très vite sous les va-et viens d'Edward, elle fut gagnée par le plaisir. A chaque coup de butor d'Edward, elle était projetée contre la porte. Le plaisir était tellement fort que Kate s'accrochait avec force aux épaules de son amant laissant les traces de ses ongles dans son dos.

Alors que Kate arrivait au bord de l'extase, Edward se retira. Elle soupira de mécontentement. Edward lui demanda de se mettre à genoux sur le bord du lit. Elle s'exécuta et il la re-pénétra violemment. A chaque va-et-vient, Kate pouvait sentir les testicules de son amant taper contre son intimité. Elle était dans un gouffre de plaisir. Elle était haletante tout comme Edward qui soupirait de bien être. Il sentit tout à coup le vagin de sa partenaire se contracter autour de son sexe et l'entendit crier son nom. Il se déversa en elle quelque instant plus tard.

Kate avait pris tellement de plaisir qu'elle ne savait plus où elle était, tout était flou autour d'elle. Elle était amorphe. Puis elle vit Edward et son pénis recouvert de quelques gouttes de sperme qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lécher. Cette caresse redonna immédiatement de la vigueur à notre jeune étalon.

Il l'a prit une nouvelle fois sans ménagement et parti après avoir terminé sa besogne en la remerciant et fixant une date pour un nouveau rendez-vous.

Bella et Edward ne se revirent pas avant le bal. Bella préparait accompagnée de sa mère cet évènement qui mobilisait une bonne partie du village. Rosalie était passée au château pour faire une nouvelle robe à Bella. Elle s'était aussi occupée des robes de la plupart des jeunes femmes du village, moyennant le prix du tissu, puisque les Swan l'avaient payé pour le faire.

Une semaine avant le bal dans le château c'était l'effervescence, il fallait que tout soit prêt et parfait pour la fête villageoise. Les musiciens répétaient pendant que la cuisinière passait un savon au charcutier qui lui disait que les 20 kilos de jambons qu'elle lui demandait ne serait jamais prêt avant le samedi. Rosalie était elle aussi débordée par le nombre de commandes qu'on lui avait confiées. Heureusement que la petite Alice avait des prédisposition pour la couture et pouvait aider sa mère, d'ailleurs elle se souvint de la promesse que lui avait faîte Jasper de faire appel à lui si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Alice prétexta d'avoir mal au poignet pour le faire venir. Ainsi le jeune garçon se retrouva à découper des bandes de tissus pour les manche des robes pendant que les petites menottes d'Alice les cousaient. Il regretta amèrement sa proposition, parce que non seulement il était enfermé toute la journée mais en plus Alice était survoltée et lui criait dessus quand quelque chose n'allait pas même s'il n'y pouvait rien.

Le deux mai montra enfin le bout de son nez. Le château était sans dessus dessous, des gens s'affairaient pendant que d'autres couraient d'une pièce à l'autre, en cuisine la chaleur était insupportable. elle s'ajoutait à la chaleur ambiante qui était étonnement élevée pour un mois de mai. Parallèlement à cet élément à Versailles s'ouvrait les Etats-Généraux où Emmett s'était rendu en tant que représentant du tiers-état.

Le soir arriva bien trop vite pour les femmes Swan ainsi que pour Edward mais les raisons étaient différentes. Bella et sa mère avait peur que tout ne soit pas prêt pour recevoir les villageois alors qu'Edward craignait les scènes de ses différentes amantes qui serait toutes présentes.

Une heure avant le début de l'événement tout était prêt au grand soulagement des organisateurs. Ils attendirent dans la cour du château, avec ce beau temps, il avait été décidé que la fête soit donnée en exterieur.

Les villageois arrivèrent tous avec un cadeau pour les propriétaires du château ce qui énerva au plus haut point Edward. Les habitants du village travaillaient gratuitement pour les Swan et il fallait en plus qu'ils se délestent de leur bien lorsqu'il répondait à l'invitation des maîtres du village. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais, les Swan avait du leur faire un lavage de cerveau. En plus, son frère lui tapait sur les nerfs, il était tout excité par son premier bal, il allait enfin pouvoir invité Alice à danser. Enfin si cette dernière acceptait, d'ailleurs il avait une peur panique d'un refus.

Tous s'installèrent pour le repas, repas qui en ces temps de disettes réchauffait les âmes. Voir les yeux émerveillés des enfants devant ce somptueux repas faisait plaisir à voir selon Bella. Cependant une chose la chiffonnée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi alors que ses parents faisait tout pour alimenter le village, les enfants étaient si maigre. Elle était mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait peut être pas de quoi se nourrir correctement alors qu'elle ne finissait jamais ses assiettes.

Une fois les tréteaux débarrassés, les musiciens commencèrent à jouer des airs gais et entrainants. Les hommes invitèrent les femmes à danser, étrangement Edward resta dans son coin sans bouger. Contrairement à lui Jasper avait prit son courage à deux mains pour aller inviter Alice. A son plus grand bonheur, la petite fille accepta, cependant sa joie retomba vite quand elle l'accusa de vouloir mettre ses pieds en miettes. Il trouvait ça injuste et du coup retourna voir son frère et décida de l'embêter. Il l'avait vu quelques minutes auparavant discuter avec Mademoiselle Swan et ramarqué que les joues de cette dernière avaient rougies.

« Alors, Edward tu vas inviter Mademoiselle Swan à danser ?

-Que me racontes-tu comme bêtise, petit monstre ?

-Ben oui tout à l'heure je t'ai vu parler avec, et même que ça la fait rougir ! répliqua malicieusement Jasper

Edward se rappela de l'adorable petit rougissement de Bella lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle allait faire tourner les têtes ! En effet;, elle avait une mpagnifique robe à la française** bleu clair alors qu'Edward avait toujours l'habitude de la voir dans des robe à l'anglaise. Rosalie avait fait du bon travail.

« si tu le fais pas, c'est moi qui le fait continua Jasper taquin

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais inviter Rosalie ! Je lui ai promis une danse expliqua Edward énervé.

-D'accord alors je vais demander à Isabella !

-attention n'oublie pas le respect mon cher et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai donné comme règle tu ne dois pas approcher de trop près les maîtres !

- M'en fou, j'vais inviter Bella ! sur ce il partit sans laisser à son frère le temps de répliquer.

Edward leva les mains vers le ciel, son petit frère pouvait être adorable mais quand il avait une idée dans la tête il était impossible de l'en défaire. (NB :Ca ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? :D) . il décida alors d'aller inviter Rose.

En partant, il vit Bella dans les bras de son frère, enfin plutôt le contraire puisque la jeune fille dépassait d'une bonne tête Jasper. En plus, il parlait, Edward se demandait quel était le sujet de discussion et espéra que son frère n'était pas trop curieux ! Si seulement il savait !

Bella avait été surprise de voir Jasper arriver devant elle et lui demander très solennellement « Accepteriez-vous Mademoiselle d'être ma deuxième cavalières de la soirée ? » Bella sourit à cause de l'insistance du jeune garçon sur le fait qu'on lui ait déjà accordé une danse.

« oui mais seulement si tu m'appelles Bella et que tu me tutoies.3"

Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à danser avec le frère de celui dont elle avait tant espéré un signe. De toute la soirée, elle n'avait qu'une fois entendue sa voix de velours résonner si joliment à ses oreilles. Et ce que cette voix de velours lui avait dit, l'avait mise dans tout ses état. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie, il avait certainement voulu lui faire plaisir. Elle s'était imaginée dans ses bras toute la soirée. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle tenait tant à lui faire bonne impression alors qu'il lui était opposé.

Pendant la danse Jasper était intarissable, il n'arrêta pas de parler puis il en vint enfin au sujet qui le taraudait.

« Mon frère te plaît-il ? je t'ai vu rougir lorsqu'il te parlait tout à l'heure

-ah je t'ai vu danser avec Alice tout à l'heure, alors ? n'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-Peut être, répondit-il malicieux, mais seulement si tu réponds d'abord à ma question !

-quelle question ? essaya Bella en toute innocence

-Est-ce que mon frère te plait ?

-Mais que me racontes-tu là ? demanda Bella, cherchant une solution pour s'en sortir

-T'es pas marrante, tu ne pas simplement répondre ?

-Non, dit-elle d'un air qu'elle espérait convainquant.

-Ouh la menteuse ! chantonna Jasper

-Non, il ne me plaît pas mais il m'intrigue, j'aimerais mieux le connaître. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est aussi froid avec moi.

-c'est mon frère, faut pas chercher.

-Et alors avec Alice ?

- C'est un ange, elle est si jolie qu'elle surpasse la beauté de la statue de la vierge…

-Mais quel compliment! plaisanta-t-elle, Jasper ne sembla pas remarquer l'ironie de la réplique.

-En plus, elle est gentille, elle veut bien jouer avec moi et n'est pas fâchée contre moi pour la fois où elle est tombée dans le trou !

Sur cette déclaration la danse cessa laissant Bella avec ses questions.

Elle décida de s'isoler pour pouvoir remettre ses idées au clair, la conversation avec Jasper l'avait perturbée. Elle fut étonnée de trouver à coté de son jardin Edward qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Après avoir admiré, quelques minutes le visage fin surmonté d'une crinière en désordre d'Edward, elle décida de partir. Manque de chance, elle buta contre un seau, qu'elle avait déposé là quelques heures auparavant. Elle jura contre sa maladresse, commença à se relever mais fut très vite aidé par Edward.

« Vous êtes-vous fait mal Mademoiselle Swan ?

-Bella.

-Quoi ? demanda le garçon interloqué

-Appelez-moi Bella, s'il-vous-plaît

-Je ne peux pas Mademoiselle, nous ne sommes pas du même monde et même si je trouve ça ridicule, je dois vous le respect de votre rang

-Foutaises Edward ! Vous êtes le premier à réclamer plus d'égalité et lorsqu'on vous la laisse vous la rejeter!

Edward était étonné de la répartie de la demoiselle, dans un sens elle avait raison mais il savait qu'il aurait le dernier mot.

-Non vous n'y êtes pas je souhaite l'égalité pour tous, une égalité prouvée et déclarée par la tête de la France ! Ce n'est pas le fait de vous appeler par votre prénom qui va faire gagner quoique ce soit au peuple! De toute façon qu'est-ce-que vous en connaissez du peuple, vous dîtes le défendre, respecter les idées des Lumières, est-ce que vous êtes déjà descendu au village pour demander aux habitants comment ils vivaient, s'il mangeait à leur faim ?

- Oui bien sur que je connais leur condition de vie, je vais souvent les voir avec le médecin ! hurla t-elle à moitié excédé.

-Et vous jugez que par rapport à ça ? Laissez-moi vous dire que c'est de la poudre au yeux ! Quand il font appel au Doc', ils mettent leur habit du dimanche et rendent leur maison la plus jolie possible, vous préparent un gâteau avec le peu de beurre qu'ils ont. Ce le beurre qu'ils n'utiliseront pas pour leur enfants. Ils ont trop honte de leur condition de vie pour vous les montrer !

-Mais mes parents font tout pour leur bien ! S'ils jouent la comédie comment pouvons-nous savoir qu'ils ne vont pas bien !

-Je vous l'accorde, il y a moins de misère à Roulergue que dans la plupart des autres villages cévenols. Cependant si vous descendiez plus souvent au village vous verriez la maigreur des enfants, l'insalubrité des maisons qui prennent l'eau malgré l'entraide des artisans du village. Il n'y a plus non plus de bois pour se chauffer, la forêt regorge de bête que nous ne pouvons pas chasser à cause des privilèges seigneuriaux*** ! Le braconnage est durement puni par la loi !

Bella avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la difficulté d'être paysans. En plus, Edward lui avait craché ça à la figure comme un serpent aurait libéré son venin.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si dur avec moi monsieur Masen ? Je ne demande qu'à savoir.

-Si vous tenez réellement à savoir rendez-vous au village de manière discrète et vous verrez que je ne vous mens pas.

-Viendriez-vous avec moi ?

-Je ne peux pas Mademoiselle comme le commun des mortels, je travaille pour subvenir à mes besoins !

-Vous avez fini de prendre cet air supérieur, je vous avoue mes lacunes et vous demande de m'aider et vous comme d'habitude vous rejetez ce qui vient de moi !

- la question n'est pas là mais en ce moment avec le dressage je ne peux pas me libérer souvent, j'ai déjà du mal à donner les cours aux élèves. expliqua-t-il subitement adoucit par les larmes qui commençait à perler des magnifiques yeux de Bella

-Alors peut-être pourrais-je venir avec vous au cours que vous donnez ? Et peut être que comme ça on pourra faire un rapide tour du village ? demanda avec espoir Bella

Très bien si vous voulez Mademoiselle !

Bella était entrain de sauter sur elle-même semblable à une gamine. En la voyant Edward vit Alice, qui faisait également la même chose lorsqu'elle était contente. Ce tableau attendrit Edward. mais très vite il retrouva sa mauvaise foi et trouva la réaction de Bella immature.

« Veuillez m'excuser mais demain j'ai du travail, je ne peux pas me permettre de me lever tard, pendant que vous très certainement encore dans votre lit, je serai entrain de sortir les chevaux. je vous laisse et vous ferez parvenir un date pour le cours. »

Il partit sans laisser le temps à Bella de répondre, comme il l'avait souhaitait même s'il avait fait une concession, il avait eu le dernier mot. Bella était perdu, elle ne savait plus comment elle devait s'y prendre avec Bella. Des fois il pouvait être si gentils comme lorsqu'elle avait soigné Alice et d'autres fois si agressif qu'elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui.

* * *

_Paternalisme: terme utilisé au XIX°, et oui, je fait un peu d'anachronisme, honte sur moi!... Ce le fait qu'un employeur fasse tout pour que ses ouvriers soient biens. _  
_Les cas les plus poussés sont ceux des familistères où la patron met à disposition des ouvriers, un logement, des magasins, des complexes sportifs et culturels... En contrepartie, le chef d'entreprise pouvait surveiller ses salariés_  
_Le cas le plus abouti de familistère en France est celui de l'entreprise Godin à Guise dans l'Aisne et pour l'avoir visité, je peux vous dire que c'est impressionnant_

Pour plus de précision: .

_Robe à la française_: _Elle conserve le pli dans le dos à "la Watteau" mais le panier prend une forme plus ovale._  
_ La toilette s'ajuste sur le buste grâce à une doublure en grosse toile , lacée dans le dos._  
_ Sur le devant, elle s'ouvre en haut, soit sur le corps à baleine lui-même, s'il est fait d'une étoffe qui peut être vue, soit une pièce d'estomac triangulaire qui le recouvre._  
_ Elle se rattache , à partir de la taille, sur un tablier ou un jupon assorti._  
_ Au bout des manches, se fixent les engageantes , joli nom désignant des manchettes à deux ou trois volants de dentelles ou de lingerie _  
_ Vers la fin du 18ème, la robe "à la française" est concurrencée par la robe " à l'anglaise" _  
_ La tendance étant alors de plus en plus à la simplicité et au confort, les paniers disparaissent_  
_ La faveur est aux romans et aux jardins anglais, aux courses de chevaux_  
_ La lady est en petiterobe , en grand tablier blanc, et porte un chapeau assez plat_  
_ La robe " à la française" est réservée aux cérémonies, tandis que la robe " à l'anglaise " domine dans la vie courante_

_(Source: Histoire du costume populaire et du costume de cour)_

_Voir le site .. Cela vous apportera plus de précision parce que personnellement, je n'y connais pas grand chose_

_Privilèges seigneuriaux__, les seigneurs ont le droit de chasse dans les forêts, en effet ce sont les seuls, si un villageois, où une personne du commun chasse, une sanction tombe, ce qui n'empêchait cependant pas le braconnage. Ils prennent des banalités pour permettre aux villageois de se servir des fours à pains, ils peuvent également prélever de l'argent lorsqu'une personne souhaite traverser un pont ou un passage stratégique (c'est en fait une sorte de péage). Comme nous l'avons vu plutôt, ils ont aussi la possibilité par la corvée de faire appel aux villageois pour qu'ils entretiennent leur terre. Ils ont aussi le droit de justice dans leur comté. _

_

* * *

_

Merci à ceux qui laisseront des reviews! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez d'un chapitre!

C'est important pour moi que vous me le disiez!

A bientôt pour un nouvel épisode... Peut être que je mettrais plus de temps à le mettre en ligne, car j'ai du mal à en être satisfaite et en plus je pars demain pour quelques jours...

Lily

Vers 1740 la robe dite " à la française" succède à la robe volante.  
Elle conserve le pli dans le dos à "la Watteau" mais le panier prend une forme plus ovale.  
La toilette s'ajuste sur le buste grâce à une doublure en grosse toile , lacée dans le dos.  
Sur le devant, elle s'ouvre en haut, soit sur le corps à baleine lui-même, s'il est fait d'une étoffe qui peut être vue, soit une pièce d'estomac triangulaire qui le recouvre.  
Elle se rattache , à partir de la taille, sur un tablier ou un jupon assorti.  
Au bout des manches, se fixent les engageantes , joli nom désignant des manchettes à deux ou trois volants de dentelles ou de lingerie  
Vers la fin du 18ème, la robe "à la française" est concurrencée par la robe " à l'anglaise"  
La tendance étant alors de plus en plus à la simplicité et au confort, les paniers disparaissent  
La faveur est aux romans et aux jardins anglais, aux courses de chevaux  
La lady est en petiterobe , en grand tablier blanc, et porte un chapeau assez plat  
La robe " à la française" est réservée aux cérémonies, tandis que la robe " à l'anglaise " domine dans la vie courante

(Source: Histoire du costume populaire et du costume de cour)


	6. Chapitre 5:

_Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de prendre le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fiction. Ça me donne envie d'avancer et d'essayer d'aller au plus vite. Bien, que je ne veux pas que cela est une incidence sur la qualité._

_Une partie de ce chapitre a été remaniée grâce à Patoune que je remercie encore de m'avoir fait réaliser certains points._

_Chouchoumag, __nous avons les mêmes références, Rousseau viendra nous rendre visite lors de ce chapitre._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 : Quand le village se réveille, des vérités s'éveillent.**

Le lendemain du bal, une servante entra dans la chambre de Bella avec un pli à la main. C'était une lettre d'Edward :

_Le 3 mai 1789,_

_Mademoiselle Swan,_

_Suite à notre conversation d'hier, si vous êtes libre, je veux bien vous emmener au village demain dans la journée, nous pousserons peut-être pour aller au prochain village aussi. Car vous verrez, il y a une sacrée différence. Le peuple y est encore plus malheureux que chez nous ! Si vous êtes d'accord rejoignez-moi demain à 8h30 devant la porte du château._

_Salutations respectueuses,_

_Edward Masen._

L'écriture était fine, les courbes des lettres régulières, Bella se dit qu'il avait une écriture d'aristocrate, elle se demandait bien comment un jeune homme du commun pouvait avoir une telle éducation. « Finalement, pensa-t-elle, je n'ai pas autant perdu la bataille que ce que je pensais, hier. J'ai eu le dernier mot puisqu'il admet que la situation de nos villageois est privilégiée par rapport à ceux d'autres paroisses. »

En écrivant ces mots Edward pensait au choc que ce serait pour Bella de voir les pauvres miséreux des villages alentour, en revanche ce à quoi il n'avait pas réfléchi, ce que lui pouvait ne pas en sortir indemne. Il allait être bouleversé mais pas pour les même raison que Bella.

Pour Bella, la journée fut longue. Edward lui avait eut un travail monstre car une jument avait mit à bas. Il s'endormit comme une souche le soir tant dis que Bella appréhendait le lendemain et ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil.

Le lendemain matin, comme elle avait mal dormi, Bella se réveilla en retard. Du coup, pour une fois elle s'habilla seule. Elle passa une des robes les plus simples qu'elle avait. Il fallait qu'elle soit à l'heure. C'était déjà beau qu'Edward veuille bien l'amener avec lui mais elle pensait qu'il ne l'attendrait pas si elle n'était pas à l'heure.

Elle prie un morceau de brioche et son cabas pour le midi puis sortie en courant pour rejoindre cet ange diabolique.

-Vous êtes à l'heure, je suis étonné, railla Edward lorsqu'il la vit arriver

-Sachez mon cher que je suis toujours ponctuelle, lui répondit-elle.

-Vous arrêtez un peu, on va être en retard, les coupa Jasper

Tout trois partirent vers la salle où Edward donnait son cours tout les matins. Arrivés au village, Bella fut encore une fois étonnée par l'affection que les enfants portaient pour leur jeune professeur. Durant une heure, Bella et Edward essayèrent d'inculquer les bases de la lecture et de l'écriture aux plus jeunes. Ils demandèrent aux plus grands qui avaient entre 12 et 14 de lire un texte de que l'abbé Sieyès* avait écrit en janvier 1789, sur le Tiers-Etat, voulant les inciter à réfléchir par eux même. Edward avait réussi à récupérer ces textes qui avait était affiché quelques mois plutôt à Alès.

_**Qu'est ce que le Tiers-Etat ?**_

_Le plan de cet écrit est assez simple. Nous avons trois questions à nous faire._

_1°. Qu'est ce que le Tiers-Etat ? Tout._

_2°. Qu'a-t-il été jusqu'à présent dans l'ordre politique ? Rien_

_3°. Que demande-t-il ? A y devenir quelque chose._

_On verra si les réponses sont justes. Nous examinerons les moyens que l'on a essayé, & ceux que l'on doit prendre, afin que le Tiers-Etat devienne, en effet, quelque chose. Ainsi nous dirons:_

_4°. Ce que les ministres ont tenté, & ce que les privilégiés eux-mêmes proposent en sa faveur_

_5°. C'est ce qu'on aurait du faire_

_6°. Enfin ce qui reste à faire au Tiers pour prendre la place qui lui est due. _

Un débat houleux commença entre les élèves qui comme leur parent était pour rester à leur place et ceux qui désiraient que les choses bougent, que le temps des seigneurs était révolu. Bella n'y participa pas, Edward la défiait, il la provoquait mais elle ne tomba pas dans ce piège piteux. Au contraire, elle osa dire, que les hommes devaient tous avoir les mêmes chances puisque il naissait tous de la même manière. Edward l'observa en silence et resta interloqué alors qu'elle dirigeait le débat d'une main de maître.

Il était de plus en plus étonné par ce petit bout de femme mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer à cause de sa foutue fierté. Plus Bella parlait, plus, il se disait que changer les choses étaient peut-être possible. En effet, si les aristocrates, commençait à penser que leurs privilèges étaient peu acceptable. Et, Si les « privilégiés » comme le disait Sieyès voulait faire un pas vers plus d'égalité. Edward se mit à espérer, à croire que moins de misères étaient possibles. Si les hommes du Tiers-Etat, se levaient et faisait marche ensemble vers le pouvoir, peut être que des changements en leur faveur serait possible. Et, si finalement, les privilégiés n'étaient pas tous pareils, à vouloir à tout prix s'accrocher à leurs satanés privilèges. Si seulement on pouvait les faire descendre de leur piédestal. Parce que à plus y réfléchir, les idées des Lumières, c'étaient celles des classes aisées se révoltant face à l'injustice.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour que les paysans vivent mieux, juste diminuer les taxes et supprimer la dégradante tâche de la corvée. Edward n'était pas pour l'anarchie mais juste pour un monde plus juste. Il savait qu'il n'était pas possible pour le peuple sans formation de gouverner seul. Mais il fallait que les gens du commun aient leur mot à dire sans quoi il n'y aurait pas d'évolution dans leur statut. Edward savait que l'homme agissait en son propre intérêt et même si certains privilégiés voulaient que les choses changent, ils n'étaient pas majoritaires. Il fallait donc que le peuple se prenne en main aidé de ces privilégiés avant-gardiste.

Edward fut sorti de sa réflexion lorsque Bella lui demande ce qu'il fallait faire faire aux enfants maintenant que le débat était fini et que les 10-12 ans avait répondu aux questions sur un texte tiré d'Emile où l'éducation** de Rousseau. Ce document traitait de la pédagogie en matière d'art, en effet, l'auteur expliqué que plus l'œuvre était belle moins le cadre devait être voyant, luxueux. La luxure, faisait oublié le sens premier de l'œuvre, et une peinture bien réalisée n'avait pas besoin de fioriture pour qu'on puisse voir sa beauté.

« Edward, nous avons fini, qu'est-ce que les enfants doivent faire maintenant.

-Rien, l'heure est terminée. Nous allons au village.

Les enfants partirent. Bella commençait à appréhender ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle venait déjà de voir la maigreur des enfants et la pâleur de leur teint qui aurait du normalement être halé avec le temps qu'il faisait depuis avril. En sortant, elle lança un regard vers les montagnes environnantes pour se donner du courage. Quand, elle n'allait pas bien, c'était là qu'elle puisait ses forces. Rien n'était plus agréable que d'aller gravir les pentes sinueuses des Cévennes. Une fois, là-haut, Bella avait cette impression que rien ne pouvait lui arrivée, qu'elle était libre… elle se sentait plus légère. La jeune fille était fascinée par les paysages, par l'odeur des bruyères, la hauteur des châtaigniers. Elle connaissait les montagnes alentour par cœur et avait une sorte de dévotion secrète à leur encontre. Comme les ancêtres païens, elle avait l'impression que cette nature sauvage avait une âme.

Et voilà, elle était prête, il valait mieux d'ailleurs parce qu'Edward commençait à s'impatienter. Bella ne cessait de le surprendre. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il s'étonna cette fois parce qu'elle regardait les Cévennes avec une passion. Elle regardait ces montagnes de la même que lui. Avec une sorte d'adoration qu'il se croyait être le seul à posséder.

« On y va ? demanda tranquillement Edward

-Bien sur je vous suis.

Bella vit le village d'un œil nouveau. Elle était entrain de se rendre compte, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette maison dont les toits en chaume étaient percés de nombreux trous. Quand il y avait des tuiles de Marseille sur les toits, celles-ci étaient de mauvaises qualités et Bella imaginait facilement l'humidité entrée ce qui devait être responsables des nombreuses maladies de poumons qu'elle soignait avec le docteur.

Le bois dont certaines maisons étaient composées pourrissait. Edward lui expliqua : « -vous voyez cette masure ? Nous l'avons réparé avec Emmett en Janvier, mais les matériaux que votre père nous laisse utiliser sont de mauvaise qualité et le travail est déjà à refaire. Les habitants grelotent dans ces maisons où le bois se fait rare. Oui les paysans, sans autorisation du seigneur, ne peut couper du bois sur ses terres. Alors pendant que vous les cheminés du château dégage une agréable chaleur, ici, on ne trouve qu'humidité et froid. L'humidité arrive avec les épisodes Cévenols et ne quitte les masures qu'avec l'été.

-Je n'ai jamais bien regardé le village, se désola Bella, quand je viens ce sont pour des urgences médicales avec le médecin. Je crois qu'il en est de même pour mes parents, nous sommes isolés au château.

-venez, on va chez la vieille Couderc.

Ils entrèrent dans une chaumière, où une vieille dame cuisiné dans un fauteuil à roue.

« -Bonjour Ginette, que faites vous ?

-J'essaye de cuisiner une dobe mais je n'ai qu'un peu de mouton et presque pas de pomme de terre. Je crois que ça va se transformer en mouton bouillit et Aigue boulide*.

-Mais ce n'est pas nourrissant ! déclara Bella

-Je sais bien ma p'tite dame, mais avec l'hiver que nous avons eu, rien ne pousse… même les pommes de terre et les carottes ont du mal. J'ai réussi à avoir quelque feuille d'épinards mais pas plus.

-On va vous laisser Ginette, je retournerai votre terre dans la semaine.

-Merci Edward, je ne sais pas comment je m'en sortirai si vous, Emmett et Rosalie ne m'aidaient pas.

-C'est normal.

Ensuite ils partirent vers les champs

« Aujourd'hui vous ne verrez pas les gens au village, tout le monde travaille. » expliqua Edward

Les champs furent le début des désillusions d'Isabella, elle vit des enfants retourner la terre avec leurs petites mains au lieu de profiter de leur jeunesse. Elle remarqua aussi la femme enceinte qui avait une grossesse difficile entrain de charrier de gros sacs alors qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose. Un homme à qui elle avait commençait à soigner une main broyer par une meule était à coté de celle-ci entrain de la faire rouler alors qu'il devait rester tranquillement chez lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se faisaient du mal ainsi.

« Pourquoi donc ces gens à qui j'ai dit de rester tranquille, ne sont pas chez eux.

-mais Isabella, ils doivent gagner de quoi pouvoir vivre, doivent nourrir leur famille, expliqua tranquillement Edward. Bella fut étonnée de sa douceur et de sa familiarité, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Décidément elle était toujours perdu avec lui, il état si lunatique.

Ils continuèrent leur route vers une scierie, les hommes y étaient en sueur, à bout de force, Bella eut même peur que l'un d'entre eux tombe lorsqu'il glissa du haut d'un arbre. Des enfants étaient là, le visage émacié, les yeux sans vie. Ils étaient à peine âgés de 12 ans mais en les regardant, on avait l'impression qu'ils en avaient 60.

« Ça va, Mademoiselle ?

-oui bien sur ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, nous ne pousseront pas jusqu'à l'usine de vers à Soie***.

-Si je veux voir, je vous en prie, je veux apprendre, j'ai l'impression d'être Candide de Voltaire. Je ne veux pas rester dans l'ignorance la plus totale. J'ai l'impression de ne connaître de ma région que ses montagnes et ses bergers.

- Très bien, on y va.

Ils suivirent la direction de St-Jean-du-Gard, et arrivèrent à une grande bâtisse, ils y entrèrent.

Edward repéra Kate et alla à sa rencontre. Elle lui fit un sourire gêné ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. En règle générale, c'était une femme sur d'elle.

-Salut Kate, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue voir ma mère qui travaille ici, expliqua Kate

- D'accord, je vais faire visiter l'usine à la fille du comte.

-Tu pourras venir me voir, une fois que tu auras fini ? demanda-t-elle hésitante

-Oui, répondit-il et il partit rejoindre Bella. Ce que vit Bella la terrifia, le tissage était une discipline dure. Les contremaîtres étaient derrière les femmes et si elle cassait les fils, de l'argent était retenu sur leur gage. Des fois, il arrivait qu'elles n'aient pas de paye pour la journée. Puis ils passèrent dans une salle humide et étouffante où Bella aperçut des petites filles ayant à peine plus de 10 ans mettre leur main dans de l'eau bouillante pour ébouillanter les cocons de vers à soie. En effet, il ne fallait pas que les cocons soient percés par les papillons sinon le fil qui les entourait devenait inutilisable.

Ils sortirent de l'usine, Edward demanda à Bella de l'attendre dehors car il la sentait épuisée et il devait parler avec Kate. Il ne savait ce que cette dernière lui voulait et était inquiet.

Il s'approcha d'elle, « Kate, tu voulais me voir ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

-Ce matin, j'ai eu une visite médicale car hier, j'ai eu un malaise.

-Oui, et ? demanda patiemment Edward. Il avait peur, peur qu'elle une maladie comme la syphilis.

-Je, …, je suis…

-Tu es quoi ? Malade ?

-En quelque sorte, je vomis, j'ai des malaises du à la chaleur, je grossis…

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que je peux y faire…

-Si je suis dans cette situation, c'est aussi de ta faute

-Pardon, Edward ne comprenait plus. Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire, je ne comprends pas.

-Je suis enceinte !

-enceinte ? Enceinte de moi ? Je ne comprends, on a tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas, on a compté tes cycles, à chaque fois qu'on y arrivait, on s'abstenait. Et puis on a utilisé des protections quand j'en avais. Tu es sure qu'il est de moi ?

Edward ne savait plus où il en était, il avait toujours fait très attention, quand il était à Paris, on lui avait appris les différentes manières de se protéger. Ce n'était pas possible, pourtant, on lui avait dit que ce n'était pas infaillible. Mais il n'y avait pas cru et aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas y croire, il devait y avoir quelque chose, Kate devait forcément avoir un autre amant.

-De qui veux-tu que ce soit, hurla-t-elle, tu es le premier et mon seul amant ! Explosa-t-elle en pleurant.

Edward coupa court à la conversation, « il faut que je réfléchisse, je passerai te voir après.

-que tu réfléchisses à quoi ?

-à ce que l'on peut faire, je ne veux pas m'engager, mais je dois assumer. Alors je vais réfléchir. Tu ne fais rien avant que je te vois la prochaine fois.

-très bien.

-Je viendrai à la bergerie dans la semaine. »

Bella quant à elle redécouvrait le monde, elle essayait de digérer tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle était triste, choquée, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle se sentait mal, suffoquée. Et puis d'un coup ce fut le noir. Edward, savait qu'il y avait été trop fort, et quand il la vit s'effondrer, il s'en voulut de lui avoir fait subir tout ça dans la journée. Il s'en voulait, tout s'accumulait. Il voulait trouver des solutions à chacune de ses erreurs. Quand il vit Bella tomber, il courut vers elle, mais arriva qu'une fois qu'elle eut atteint le sol.

Elle paraissait si fragile, Edward la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la réveiller. Il la porta jusque dans l'usine pour demander des sels. Il y en avait car les femmes à cause des chaleurs, avait souvent des vertiges. Edward allongea Bella sur le canapé réservé au client de l'usine et lui fit sentir les sels. Ceci eu un effet immédiat. Bella émergea et se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé s'excusa.

« - vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, tout est de ma faute, je vous ai poussé au delà de vos limites. Vous en avez trop vu aujourd'hui, trop en une seule fois. C'est moi qui doit m'excuser et croyait moi, c'est dur. Lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Bella fut subjuguée par la tonalité de la voix d'Edward et compris qu'il s'excusait, elle ne dit rien essayant de réaliser.

-vous sentez vous capable de marcher Melle Swan ?

Pour toute réponse Bella se leva et s'effondra dans les bras d'Edward.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa encore Bella et elle explosa en larme. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le monde dans lequel elle vivait. Elle qui était sur de ses idéaux, elle les avait vu s'effondrer un par un dans la journée.

-Je.. je… je su…is déso…lée, je sssavais… pa-pas.

Edward ne savait plus quoi faire te la pris dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée et la berça en lui disant : « ce n'est pas à vous d'être désolée, vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est la société qui est responsable, pas vous. Je n'aurais pas du être aussi arrogant et vouloir à tout pris vous prouver que j'avais raison. On aurait du voir tout ça, par étape pour que vous habituez à la pauvreté. E vous aviez raison, vous n'étes pas comme tous les autres nobles, vous êtes sensible et la misère des autres vous atteint.

Bella commençait à se calmer, elle était bien dans les bras de cet Edward qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il faisait si chaud. Il était si doux avec elle. Elle était une fois de plus perdue. Edward lui massait le dos pour qu'elle se calme, alors qu'il ne la supportait pas, elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi une telle attitude après avoir était si odieux. Edward voulait se faire pardonner tout ses débordements, ses humeurs. C'était un début.

Une fois Bella calmée, ils rentrèrent. La jeune fille était fatiguée, elle voulait juste retrouver son lit. Le voyage fut silencieux. Arrivés au château Edward s'excusa encore, il voulait tout se faire pardonner, son attitude vis-à-vis des femmes, vis-à-vis de Bella, vis-à-vis des aristocrates. Bella lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas tous les mêmes.

* * *

_Emmanuel Sieyès :__ 1748/1836, Vicaire général de Chartres, passionné par les idées nouvelles, il publia en janvier 1789 un libellé au titre incendiaire __Qu'est ce que le Tiers-Etat ? Tout__ . Elu aux Etats Généraux en tant que représentant du clergé, il rédigea le texte du serment du jeu de Paume que nous verront plus tard dans ce chapitre. _

_Dobe, aigue boulide :La dobe est un plat du sud. il y a beaucoup de manière de la faire, en règke générale, elle est faite avec de l'agneau, du porc ou bien du sanglier. _

_L'aigue boulide c'est de l'eau boullie avec une feuille de laurier dans laquelle on trempe du pain. Je vous le conseille pour les lendemains de fêtes... quand vous avez le foie qui déraille un peu  
_

_Vers à Soie en Cévennes: Grâce à ses muriers, les Cévennes ont pu produire avec les cocons des bombyx de la soie, dès le moyen âge. Cette production fut encouragé dès le XV° siècle. Sous le règne de Louis XIV, Colbert, son plus proche ministre, décida de revitaliser la région en y implantant de nouvelles usines de vers à cela il fit planté des muriers dans les lesquels ont trouvé habituellement les vers à soie. __ Leur nombre augmenta jusqu'à la révolution._

_L'âge d'or de la production fut le XIX°, l'industrie comme beaucoup se désagrégea au XX° notamment avec l'apparition du nylon.  
_

_Aujourd'hui, il y a un très beau musée sur cette spécialité, dans une ancienne usine de production à Saint-Jean-du-Gard. Après un arrêt total de la production, aujourd'hui une usine reprend, pour fabriquer des bas._

_

* * *

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, surtout que je ne suis pas convaincue de ce chapitre... J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire...  
_


	7. Chapitre 6:

_Tout d'abord merci à celles qui sont fidèles au poste! Vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait plaisir!..._

_Merci pour vos commentaires! Merci à Patoune pour les débats que nous avons! Désolé Chouchoumag, mais le rapprochement n'est pas pour tout suite!_

_Merci à Elo-didie et à twilight-fan-sg de suivre cette fiction et de déposer leur avis! Ca me touche beaucoup!_

_Et merci à Lamue à qui je ne peux pas répondre d'avoir commenté!_

_Et aussi merci à celle qui m'ont mises en alerte..._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Premiers émois et désenchantement**

Le mois de mai s'écoulait au rythme des scandales des Etats-généraux, allait-on voter par tête les réformes, ce qui donnerait un avantage certain au Tiers-états ou par ordre privilégiant ainsi le clergé et la noblesse*.

La famille Swan reçu des cousins éloignés et leur fils qui en avait assez de l'effervescence parisienne. De tout ces gens qui ne savait que revendiquer et qui ne proposaient aucune solution à part les délester de leur avantage. Les Beauregard n'appréciaient pas forcément leur cousin mais sans vouloir se l'avouer, ils avaient peur à Paris. Les Swan étaient trop libéraux pour ces parisiens.

Les Beauregard étaient de la petite noblesse et se complaisaient dans leur statut, ils en avaient besoin. Sans leurs privilèges, il ne pourrait jamais garder leur train de vie car ils étaient désargentés. S'ils devaient payer des impôts, il ne pourrait plus garder leur demeure versaillaise qui leur coutait cher à l'entretien.

Tant qu'ils ne parlaient pas de politique, la cohabitation entre les Beauregard et les Swan était bonne. Bella et Gabriel surtout s'entendait très bien. Souvent l'après-midi, ils prenaient leur chevaux et partait dans les paysages de pins, de fougères et de châtaignés. Bella expliquait l'histoire de sa région à son cousin qu'elle trouvait charmant. Sa compagnie était agréable et il ne manquait pas de culture.

Edward avait pris la décision d'épouser Kate même s'il ne l'aimait. Il assumait comme il avait toujours fait. Edward avait beaucoup de défauts mais pas celui d'être lâche. Il ne voulait pas que Kate devienne une mère célibataire critiquée de tous. Il avait annoncé la nouvelle à Rosalie et Jasper. Rosalie était heureuse de ce revirement de situation, en revanche Jasper était loin d'être enchanté. Le mariage était prévu pour fin juillet, Rose s'occupait de la robe. Edward du lui expliquer la situation

« Rose, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, si j'épouse Kate c'est qu'elle est enceinte, donc il faudrait que tu fasses une robe permettant de cacher son petit ventre, elle en sera à 4 mois.

-Mais tu l'aimes ?

-Avec le temps, avec de l'affection, je pourrais peut-être l'aimer.

-c'est bien Edward, je ferai ce que je peux, mais comment feras-tu pour expliquer la naissance précoce de l'enfant ?

-Nous allons déménager avec Jasper et nous reviendrons plus tard. Quand nous nous installerons personne ne connaitra la date du mariage et nous pourrons être tranquilles.

-Bien et Kate va bien?

-Elle a juste des nausées matinales.

-D'accord, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

-Tu en as déjà assez fais Rose dit Edward en lui embrassant la joue.

Edward devait tout les jours sceller les chevaux pour Bella et Gabriel ce qui le mettait d'une humeur dévastatrice. Il ne souhaitait pas que la jeune fille soit comme lui, mariée par obligation. Il savait qu'il commençait à être jaloux. En même temps, il savait qu'entre eux rien n'était possible. Les mœurs dirigeaient le monde. Il s'en voulait d'éprouver de la jalousie, il avait toujours était plus ou moins attiré par la demoiselle mais n'avait jamais voulu admettre qu'il la trouvait belle et qu'elle l'intriguait avec ses idées. Il aimait la manière qu'elle avait de lui tenir tête. C'est maintenant qu'il la voyait avec Gabriel qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui était, il s'en voulait, il devenait fou lorsqu'il les voyait ensemble.

Le jeune homme avait annoncé son futur mariage à ses maitres qui avait embauché Kate. En effet, dans son état, Edward souhaitait ménager sa future épouse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse la transhumance** qui se déroulait début juin. C'est en ce mois qu'elle entra au service des Swan. Lorsque Bella apprit le mariage, elle eut une étrange boule qui se forma dans sa gorge mais cette boule fut vite oubliée grâce à Gabriel.

Un jour de la fin du mois de juin, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur un éperon rocheux d'où ils pouvaient voir la vallée dans son écrin de montagne, Gabriel posa sa main sur la cuisse de Bella. Ce geste pouvait sembler innocent, mais cela était pour la jeune fille une expérience nouvelle. Personne, enfin aucun homme n'avait jamais eu de tel geste avec elle. Bella n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être proche d'un homme de son âge à part d'Edward mais ce dernier était acerbe avec elle.

Elle connaissait les jeux de l'amour pour avoir lu de nombreux romans sur la chose mais ne les avaient jamais expérimentés. Elle avait 18 ans, elle pensait qu'il était temps qu'elle séduise, qu'elle apprenne, tant qu'elle n'allait pas trop loin et qu'elle ne prenait pas le risque de tomber enceinte ça allait. Elle rêvait secrètement d'une vie amoureuse remplie sans pour autant entrer dans le libertinage. Elle voulait connaître le plaisir charnel même si cela était violemment décrié par l'Eglise. C'est comme ça qu'elle se tourna vers Gabriel, qui la regardait avec désir.

« -Est-ce que tu m'en voudras si je t'embrasse ? demanda le jeune garçon.

-Euh, Bella était en pleine réflexion et ne savait que répondre.

-Je prends ça pour un oui alors. »

Doucement il prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, puis sur les paupières. Ensuite il embrassa le nez de Bella avant de s'attaquer à ses lèvres. Il happa la lèvre supérieure de la jeune fille entre ses deux lèvres puis scella enfin leurs lèvres caressant doucement de sa langue la bouche de Bella. Cette dernière était entrain d'analyser ce qu'elle était entrain de vivre. Elle se sentait bien, elle était à l'aise entre les bras de Gabriel. Il se sépara d'elle coupant le baiser.

« C'était la première fois que l'on t'embrassais ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à mon baiser, tu es resté impassible.

-Alors, il me faut de l'exercice, on peut recommencer ? Et sans attendre la réponse de Gabriel elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Elle avait chaud, et ne désirait qu'une chose approfondir leur baiser mais maintenant c'était le jeune homme qui restait immobile. Il la faisait languir, il voulait qu'elle lui réclame un baiser passionné, cependant lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir contre ses lèvres, il ne put résister et les entrouvrit pour laisser passer la langue de Bella. Il découvrait enfin la bouche de celle avec qui il passait des heures depuis son arrivée dans les Cévennes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il le désirait, mais il n'avait jamais osé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, maintenant, il prenait son temps. Il embrassait Bella avec une douceur infinie. Il voulait être prévenant pour ne pas écœurer la jeune fille du premier stade du rapprochement amoureux.

Quand, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Bella se trouvait dans un autre monde. Ce qu'elle avait découvert lui plaisait.

Gabriel prit la parole : « Eh bien pour une première fois, je suis enchanté, tu as un talent fou ».

A ces mots Bella devint écarlate et le remercia en chuchotant. Elle ne savait pas où elle avait trouvé sa témérité mais elle était fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à satisfaire Gabriel. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent au château, ils entendirent des voix s'élever. C'était la voix des pères de Gabriel et de Bella entrain de se disputer sur le serment du Jeu de paume***. Charles, réformateur soutenait les signataires désirant donner une constitution à la France alors que Paul réactionnaire soutenait les royalistes favorables à l'absolutisme. D'ailleurs le père de Gabriel ne comprenait pas ces nobles soutenants ce serment. Un serment déclarant que les adhérents, ne se sépareraient pas tant qu'une constitution ne serait pas donnée à la France. Surtout que des hommes du clergé comme Sieyès l'avait signé et même de la noblesse comme Lafayette qui était cousin du roi !

Le soir durant le souper, Edward demanda à parler à ses maîtres. Il entra donc dans la salle à manger quand il y fut invité.

« -Edward, vous désiriez vous entretenir avec nous ?

-Oui Monsieur, vous savez que je me marie fin Juillet, commença Edward, phrase qui rendit triste Bella.

-Bien sur, nous avons la petite Kate à notre service.

-Eh bien après le mariage, nous avons l'intention de déménager, je ne pourrais plus travailler pour vous, je suis à une bonne heure de Roulergue à pied. A moins que je puisse utiliser le cheval que je dresse, comme cela je pourrais continuer à travailler ici, si bien entendu vous êtes content de mon travail.

Le père de Bella réfléchit puis dit : « ça me semble être un bon compromis, car même si j'avais des mauvais aprioris sur vous avant que vous entriez à mon service, mais vous faites du très bon travail, et je en veux pas vous perdre. De plus, vous pourrez ainsi continuer de donner vos cours au village.

-Très bien, merci Monsieur pour votre compréhension. »

Bella ne savez plus après cette conversation où elle en était. La voix du jeune homme la transportait et la rendait toujours toute chose. Elle le revoyait après leur sortie au village si attentionné et gentil. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se rapprocher, il s'éloignait. Cependant, elle fut heureuse d'entendre qu'il restait au service de ses parents, cela leur permettrait de débattre et peut être de faire admettre à Edward que les nobles étaient des personnes comme les autres.

Les jours continuaient de s'écoulaient lentement, Bella n'avait pas trop l'occasion de voir Gabriel, car son père l'accaparait. Cependant à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait de nouvelles sensations arrivées. Leur baiser devenait plus pressant, jusqu'au jour où les mains passèrent sous les vêtements. C'était encore un jour où ils étaient partie dans la montagne. Cette dernière était la gardienne de leurs ébats et de leur secret. En ces premiers jours de juillet, il faisait chaud, Bella par inadvertance glissa et tomba sur Gabriel qui la retint, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et là le garçon attrapa les lèvres de sa compagne. Leurs langues commencèrent à jouer un ballet sensuel, mordillant, lapant, caressant. Gabriel allongea Bella sur un lit de mousse et d'épines de pin, puis il commença doucement à remonter sa main le long de la jambe de Bella tout en remontant la robe de la jeune fille. Bella ne remarquait rien trop occupé par le baiser, mais à un moment elle sentit une main caresser la peau de sa cuisse, la chaleur monta d'un degré. Elle ne sentait plus que son corps en fusion pourtant, il ne fallait pas, elle ne devait pas, elle savait qu'un accident été vite arrivé. Plus les caresses du jeune homme s'éternisaient, moins Bella avait de volonté, mais elle ne voulait pas céder de peur de tomber enceinte***. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était partout, sur ses seins, sur ses cuisses nues, sur ses lèvres, son corps devenait lave en fusion grâce à de simples caresses, elle ne pensait plus, n'y arrivait plus.

Puis ils entendirent un cheval arriver rapidement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se lever, Gabriel était toujours allongé sur Bella. Aussitôt arrivé, le cavalier se dévoila, c'était Paul le père du jeune homme, il les regarda et reparti rapidement se disant qu'il devrait avoir une conversation avec son fils. Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent s'éloigner sans comprendre pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été réprimandés. Bella pu ainsi retrouver ses esprits et lorsque Gabriel essaya de l'embrasser, elle se détourna de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ma belle ?

-Rien mais nous ne devons pas aller plus loin… les conséquences pourraient être graves !

-Tu as peur que mon père dise quelque chose ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas son genre…

-Non je pense à des choses un peu plus problématiques comme une grossesse !

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je connais les méthodes pour éviter que ma partenaire, se retrouve avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir…

-La question n'est pas là de toute manière… Je ne veux pas aller plus loin. Sur ces derniers mots, elle tourna le dos à Gabriel pour entrer au château.

Une semaine s'était écoulée avant que Gabriel ne vienne s'excuser. Bella lui sauta au cou, et Edward fut témoin de la scène, il bouillait intérieurement, comment elle qui était pour la cause des plus faibles pouvait être attirée par un être comme lui qui traitait ceux du tiers-état comme des laquais, des gens de race inférieure. Non décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux femmes, il ne comprenait vraiment pas Bella. D'abord, elle se battait pour la cause des paysans puis elle embrassait ce rustre… Edward tout en avançant se perdit dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il devait aller voir Kate.

« Eh, Kate, ma Puce, tu vas bien ? demanda t'il en l'enserrant dans ses bras. Il avait décidé d'être doux et tendre avec sa future épouse, il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne ses excès. Il n'avait jamais était doux avec elle et maintenant le regrettait. Il éprouvait de la tendresse pour cette femme en qui poussait un petit ange. Il savait pourquoi il changeait, il ne voulait pas que son enfant n'ai pas de père, il ne voulait pas qu'il vive ce qu'il avait vécu. Edward lui avait déjà choisi un parrain, ce serait Jasper. Ce petit monstre était d'une gentillesse étonnante envers Kate pourtant, il ne l'aimait pas. Edward se remémora une conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il se mariait, Jasper lui avait que Kate était gentille mais qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui. La seule qui pouvait devenir la femme d'Edward était quelqu'un qui pouvait lui tenir tête, lui faire admettre qu'il avait tord. Or pour Jasper, une seule en était capable à part Esmée, c'était Isabella. Lorsque son frère lui apprit ça, Edward vit rouge. Il lui était déjà difficile de se marier, si en plus son frère s'opposait au mariage ce serait encore plus difficile.

-Youhouh, tu m'écoutes ?

Edward sortit de ses pensées Oh excuse-moi ma Puce, je pensais au petit être qui grandissait en toi.

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle étonnée. Elle était contente du changement d'Edward mais par contre elle était déçue car il ne voulait plus la toucher. Il ne couchait plus ensemble depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

-Dis-moi, ce soir tu me rejoindras dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, il ne faut pas que les maîtres nous prenne sur le fait.

-Mais avant ça ne te dérangeais pas, tu ne me veux plus, tu ne me désires plus ?

-Ce n'est pas ça mais avant tu n'étais pas au château, c'était plus facile. Je dois y aller.

Le lendemain, la révolte éclata à Paris, la Révolution débuta. On était le 12 juillet, les parisiens prenait les Invalides car Necker, conseiller de Louis XVI avait était accusé d'être trop proche du peuple et avait été renvoyé. Le peuple voyait un de ses espoirs s'éteindre alors il décida de se révolter et de montrer son mécontentement. Puis arriva le 14, la chute de la Bastille et de l'arbitraire, les parisiens pensèrent y trouver des armes mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Ils libérèrent seulement sept prisonniers. Seulement sept personnes était à la Bastille, sept lettres de cachet avaient été faites.

Le lendemain, on cogna de manière brutale à la porte du château, Kate alla ouvrir et découvrit des soldats du Roi.

« Vous désirez Messieurs ? demanda-t-elle souriante.

-Si nous n'étions pas là pour une mission, je t'aurais répondu toi ma Jolie, mais là je dois voir ton maître. Vas me le chercher dit agressivement un petit gros à l'air porcin.

-Très bien messires. Veuillez patienter je reviens.

Elle alla chercher le maître, sur le chemin du retour, suivit par Charle, elle croisa Edward et s'arrêta alors que son maître continué ?

-Que se passe-t-il Kate demanda Edward.

-Des soldats du Roi veulent voir Sir Swan.

-Ils t'ont dit pourquoi ?

-Non.

-Viens, allons voir, je ne suis guère rassuré. »

Ils se rendirent à la porte où ils entendirent : « Monsieur Swan, veuillez me suivre, vous êtes accusé de trahison.

-Comment ça ? répondit Charle

-Vous êtes anglais, or ce sont nos ennemis héréditaires et le Roi a bien peut qu'ils veuillent se venger pour les colonies. Vous êtes accusé d'espionnage. Sur ces mots, il poussa Charle alors qu'Edward allait d'interposé Kate s'évanouit. Il la retint alors que Charle était déjà loin avec les soldats.

* * *

_*Le vote : durant les Etats-Généraux, on vote des réformes. Or en 1789, la question était de savoir si on votait par tête ou par ordre. Le vote par tête aurait privilégié le Tiers-états, car rappelons que ces derniers ont autant de représentant que le clergé et la noblesse. De plus certains élus du clergé ou de la noblesse pouvaient être pour des réformes en faveur du peuple. Le vote par aurait donc permis aux réformes favorisant l'abolition des privilèges de passait ce qui était inacceptable pour le clergé et la noblesse. Ces deux derniers ordres se prononcèrent pour le vote par ordre. Donc avoir au final trois votes, or le clergé et la noblesse feraient tout pour favorisé ce type de vote. Une large majorité des nobles votèrent pour tant dis que le débat fut acharné dans le clergé, entre le bas-clergé qui vivait parmi le peuple et le haut-clergé_

_**Transhumance : départ de vache ou de moutons pour aller paître dans la montagne. Dans les Cévennes, les moutons et les chèvres partent en transhumance le premier weekend de juin._

_***Le serment du jeu de Paume : après que le 17 juin 1789 : les députés du Tiers-Etats se soit réuni dans la salle du jeu de paume sous l'impulsion de Sieyès il est décidait que le tiers-états représentant 93% de la population constitue une assemblée nationale. Rien ne pourra être fait en matière fiscale sans l'accord de l'assemblée. Ce fait est suivit du serment du jeu de Paume 3 jours plus tard où le tiers-état avec des membres du clergé et de la noblesse prête serment sous la présidence de Bailly de « de ne jamais se séparer et de se rassembler partout où les circonstances l'exigeraient jusqu'à ce que la constitution du Royaume soit établie ». Les soldats voulurent arrêter ce rassemblement mais ne le purent car le cousin du Roi, un célèbre Général, Lafayette prêtait lui aussi serment._

_**** Les Anglais : Les anglais sont les ennemis héréditaires de la France depuis la guerre de 100 ans. Même si au XVI°, l'ennemi n°1 de la France était les Habsbourg. Les hostilités réapparaissent au XVIII° avec l'intervention de la France dans le conflit opposant les treize colonies américaines et le Royaume-Uni. Louis XVI envoya aux colonies révoltées Lafayette, c'est la raison pour laquelle, des rues aux Etats-Unis lui sont aujourd'hui dédiées.  
_

_

* * *

_

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez!... Je suis toujours contente d'avoir vos avis!...

_Lily_


	8. Chapitre 7:

_Alors tout d'abord merci d'avoir donné votre avis sur cette histoire, je suis contente de voir qu'elle est sujette à controverse. Et oui pour moi toutes les idées sont bonnes à entendre tant qu'elles sont justifiées )._

_Les critiques me permettent d'avancer et de parfois réécrire toute une partie de chapitre._

_Par contre attention ce chapitre peut-être difficile lire /violences sexuelles/ (d'ailleurs, il n'y en aura plus, ce sera la seule scène violente qu'il y aura dans cette fiction. Je n'aime pas ça. Ce n'est pas de la violence gratuite, juste des faits qui sont avérés.)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Quand la Révolution frappe Roulergue**

Edward regardait impuissant son maître s'éloignait entre les soldats royaux. Il s'empressa de ramener sa compagne dans sa chambre, l'allongea alors qu'elle revenait à elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la jeune fille perturbée.

-Le maître a été arrêté, je dois aller voir madame. Je reviens après.

-Très bien »

Il partit en direction du salon où Renée et Bella se trouvait souvent quand elle n'avait rien à faire. Il cogna et on l'invita à entrer

« Bonjour Edward, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle quand elle vit le visage soucieux du jeune homme.

-Ce que j'ai à vous annoncé ne va pas vous plaire…

-Parlez-donc, le coupa Bella

-Monsieur Swan vient d'être arrêté par les soldats du Roi

-Pardon ? s'exclama Renée choquée, et pour quelle raison ?, demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes

-Ses origines anglaises à ce que j'ai entendu…

-Savez-vous où il se trouve ? Demanda Bella la voix chevrotante plus capable de cacher ses larmes

-Non il faudra qu'on se renseigne mademoiselle, répondit Edward d'une voix douce. Il avait de la peine pour la jeune fille. Il est vrai que de faire parti de la noblesse n'empêché pas d'avoir des sentiments. Il se promit de tout faire pour aider les Swan même s'il n'était pas du même ordre car ces gens lui avait prouvé qu'il avait tord. Il lui avait appris que certains aristocrates ne se préoccupaient pas seulement de leur petite personne. Il avait observé les expressions de Bella à l'usine de soie, il avait vu Renée distribuer des denrées alimentaires aux plus nécessiteux et il avait entendu Charles tenir tête à Paul en défendant les actions du tiers-états.

-Je me renseignerais, j'essaierais de savoir où ils l'enverront, jusque là, il faudra être patient.

Le lendemain Paul et sa famille partirent sous le regard peiné des femmes Swan. Elles qui les avait si bien reçu, ne méritait pas d'être abandonné comme ça. Bella se souvenait avec amertume de la conversation de la veille lors du repas. Paul leur avait annoncé que lui et sa famille partirai le lendemain. Et quand Renée leur demanda la raison, il répondit qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire dans la maison d'un traitre au Royaume, qu'il ne voulait que le nom de Beauregard soit entaché. Il fallait qu'ils soient toujours les bienvenus à Versailles. Ce à quoi Bella répondu énervée « Mais mon pauvre, Versailles est perdu, l'absolutisme et les privilèges en sursis. De nos jours, il vaut mieux être progressiste, c'est ma foi mieux vu que l'archaïsme auquel vous attachez cher cousin !

-En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui suis entrain de moisir dans une geôle insalubre et qui risque la question ! »

Renée était restée placide, quant à Bella, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'on était entrain de lui dire. Et Gabriel, si bavard qui n'avait pas pipé mot ! Il fallait qu'elle arrive à lui parler dans la soirée.

Le soir même, elle était allée le voir dans sa chambre même si ce n'était pas convenable, il devait s'expliquer. Elle entra dans cette chambre sans frapper.

« Bella, tu m'as fait peur. Quelle est la raison de ta visite, tu regrettes qu'on ne soit pas passé aux choses sérieuses la dernière fois ? Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons amplement le temps pour faire l'amour d'une manière tout à fait correcte

-Mon cher, tu prends trop tes rêves pour des réalités ! Je ne coucherais jamais avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas le courage de s'opposer aux décisions de son père

-Mais je ne suis pas contre ses opinions, nous n'en avons jamais parlé mais je soutiens mon père et ses idées. Je ne vois pas en quoi des bouseux auraient le droit d'intervenir dans les affaires du Royaume. Est-ce que moi, je m'occupe de leur semence ?

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi bas Gabriel, je croyais que tu savais réfléchir par toi-même, car ce sont ces bouseux comme tu aimes les appeler qui font vivre la France, sans leurs impôts, tu ne pourrais pas vivre décemment sans avoir à travailler. Sans eux le pain blanc que tu aimes tant n'arriverait jamais dans ton assiette ! S'ils n'étaient pas là, tu crèverais de faim dans un caniveau parisien !

-Tu as fini ? Que tu es ennuyante, tu me refuses alors que je suis peut-être le seul à te vouloir dans mon lit. Tu es fade. Tu as autant d'attrait que tes montagnes pelées. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu m'ennuyer dans ce bourbier ! C'est certainement pour ça que tu m'as attiré. Revoir les Versaillaises va me remettre d'aplomb et j'aurais enfin en face de moi de vraies femmes, pas une gamine qui a peur quand on la touche. Tu peux maintenant partir si tu n'as rien d'autres à ajouter.

-je ne m'abaisserais pas à ton niveau ! Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de te faire comprendre ce qu'est la vraie vie. Au moins si je ne la connais pas, je l'ai vu, je connais les difficultés de la vie des manants ! Sur ce bonne nuit, et je me permets, fais attention un jour ton arrogance t'étouffera ! Sur cette dernière phrase Bella sortit de la pièce tranquillement. Dans le couloir il s'interdit de courir, elle refusait de lui montrer qu'il avait gagné, que ses durs mots l'avaient atteinte. Une fois sa chambre atteinte, ses pleurs fusèrent, elle était fatigué son père était en prison à cause d'une injustice et elle était « fade ». Cette phrase avait achevée le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait en elle. Elle était la fille d'un « traitre » qui avait autant « d'attrait que ses montagnes pelées ». Elle s'endormit en visualisant sa belle région et en pensant à Edward.

En regardant, les Beauregard partir, Bella et Renée virent Edward faire un geste furieux à leur encontre. Sur les lèvres de la jeune fille se forma un sourire furtif.

Les deux semaines qui s'écoulèrent ensuite passèrent très vite pour Edward, il était toujours entrain de vérifié si sa future épouse allait bien et en même temps il cherchait des informations pouvant lui indiquer où se trouvait Charles. Puis il réussit enfin à apprendre qu'on le dirigeait vers Montpellier. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'apprendre la nouvelle aux propriétaires du château car dans les campagnes françaises éclataient des révoltes en réponse au 14 juillet et au manque d'information. Les paysans attaquaient, pillaient les châteaux seigneuriaux. Ils avaient faim et voulaient de l'argent mais par-dessus tout, ils voulaient bruler les registres dans lesquels étaient consignés les dettes que chaque paysans avait envers le seigneur. Ils souhaitaient aussi être enfin entendu et avoir le droit de chasse quand la nourriture manquait et que soit abolit les corvées si infamantes. Edward et Kate avait décidé de repousser leur mariage tant que

Le premier août, des paysans venus de villages voisins attaquèrent le château de Roulergue. Ils entrèrent dans le château sans se soucier des idées de ses occupants. Renée était dans le salon entrain de lire pendant que Kate lui servait un chocolat, alors que Bella se trouvait dans le jardin des plantes médicinales avec Alice et Jasper.

Quand Renée entendit les bruits, elle comprit ce qu'il se passait pour avoir entendu la duchesse d'Uzès en parler. Elle ordonna alors à Kate :

« Suivez-moi, tout de suite sans un bruit, elle ouvrit un passage dans le mur, cela nous mènera directement dans les caves du château.

-très bien Madame. »

Elles descendirent les escaliers mais arrivées à la cave, elles tombèrent sur des paysans armés de fourches, de faucilles et de marteau.

« Eh bien Mesdames vous vouliez nous quitter avant même de nous avoir reçu dans votre demeure ? » Moi qui voulait un chocolat ou un thé, je suis déçu.» rigola un roux aux yeux d'un bleu intense.

Renée était écœurée alors que Kate crachait au visage de l'homme.

« Oh, oh, eh bien nous avons à faire à une louve enragée, vociféra le roux, mais t'inquiète pas ma belle, je vais faire de toi, une chienne plus que docile. Tenez la vieille, ordonna-t-il à ses sbires.

Il se rapprocha de Kate et arracha sa robe, elle se retrouvait en combinaison devant ces vicelards. Il lui attrapa les poignets pour déchirer le peu de vêtement qu'il restait à la jeune fille, elle hurla de toutes ses forces. Il la mordit à la nuque en lui chuchotant « personne ne t'entendra, il y a trop de grabuge dans le château. Elle pleurait et criait de douleur alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le sol.

« Mais tu n'es pas si innocente que ça, t'es arrondie et t'as même pas d'alliance ! Tu n'es pas si pure que ce que je pensais petite salope, tu as déjà pris ton pied. Il l'embrassa alors qu'il forçait son intimité de ses doigts. Kate ne savait plus où elle avait mal, elle sentait son corps lourd mais elle ne désespérait pas et continuait de crier alors que Renée recevait un couteau dans le dos alors qu'elle tentait de fuir. Le roux ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua de violer Kate avec ses doigts. Il l'embrassait, il la força à ouvrir la bouche et la jeune femme en profita pour le mordre aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« ca tu vas me le payer trainée ! Max envoie-moi le couteau ! Vite ! » Une fois qu'il eut le couteau en main il l'abattit sur sa poitrine. Elle perdait trop de sang, ne sentait plus rien tellement la douleur était forte. Elle ne voyait plus un voile était passé sur ses yeux. Elle les fermait tandis qu'elle sentit quelque chose de métallique par terre, le couteau. Elle savait quoi faire de ses dernières forces, faire payer ce pourri ! Dans un ultime effort, elle porta le couteau à la jugulaire de l'homme et la trancha. Il s'effondra. Elle avait eu sa vengeance, il n'avait pas réussi à la violer. Seul l'homme qu'elle avait aimé avait eu le privilège de pouvoir lui faire l'amour.

Edward alertait par les bruit venant du château, rentra de son dressage avec des renforts et aperçu Bella au sol, elle avait était battue, il n'y avait plus âme qui vives au château.

« Vite, fouillons le château, doc, vous pouvez vous occuper d'Isabella ?

-bien sur »

Ils fouillèrent le château et trouvèrent des serviteurs barricadés dans le monte charge et ils allèrent dans la cave. La première chose qu'Edward vit fut l'homme reposant sur sa future épouse. Il le jeta de l'autre coté de la pièce avec une force décuplée par la rage. Il resta prostré devant le corps Kate, il avait appris devenir tendre grâce à elle. Il la berça comme s'il n'était plus là et pleura. Il pleura une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, il pleurait la cruauté de l'homme, il pleurait l'innocence perdue. Il pleurait pour ce pauvre monde, celui dans lequel il vivait, celui où rien ne se passait correctement. Il aurait du être là pour Kate la sauver. Il était prostré, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, qu'on emmenait la comtesse car il lui restait un souffle de vie, parce qu'elle pourrait peut être s'en sortir. Edward se remémora lorsqu'il avait dure avec Kate alors qu'elle était si douce, par la suite il avait voulu se faire pardonner mais n'avait pas réussi. Il avait vu que la jeune femme avait réussi à se défendre et s'en voulait encore plus de n'avoir pu intervenir. Puis ce fut le trou noir. Il se réveilla dans son lit avec plus aucun gout de rien. Il ne comprenait plus l'Homme.

Il entendit une voix douce, il croyait qu'il était lui aussi mort et que le paradis était proche.

« Vous êtes réveillé ? Il se retourna et aperçut Bella, il recommença à pleurer. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement en lui disant « chut, voilà, c'est bien, calmez-vous, ça va passer ». Elle essayait de le réconforter mais rien n'était plus difficile pour elle, elle avait peur de ne pas trouver les bons mots. Elle put juste lui dire que les hommes qui était présent quand Kate avaient été arrêtés et attendaient pour être jugé.

Trois semaines passèrent à ce rythme puis Edward se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite de retrouver Charles. Il se leva et retrouva petit à petit gout à la vie surtout quand il apprit que Kate était totalement vengée car le procès avait mené à l'exécution des hommes. Une semaine plus tard il apprit que dans la nuit du quatre au cinq août les privilèges avait été abolis. Puis il expliqua à Bella qu'il avait l'intention de se rendre à Montpellier pour voir son père. La jeune fille en fut heureuse et voulu l'accompagner, Edward refusait car Bella devait s'occuper de sa mère qui était sortie d'affaire mais encore faible. Avant de partir, il avait besoin de réfléchir alors comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines, il prit un cheval et partit dans les montagnes pour se retrouver, et surtout finir son deuil. Plus d'un mois était passé depuis la mort de Kate, il devait passer à autre chose.

Quand il rentra il vit Bella qui lui dit : « c'est mon père, je vous interdis de partir seul. Vous y allez seulement si je viens avec vous, c'est un ordre » Bella détestait donner des ordres mais elle voulait suivre Edward.

-J'accepte que vous veniez mais pas parce que c'est un ordre car je vous rappelle que les privilèges sont tombés, mais parce que comme vous l'avez si bien dit c'est votre père.

-Merci Edward et veuillez m'excuser pour le ton que j'ai employé, ce n'est pas mon habitude.

-Je le sais, ne vous inquiétez pas, allez préparer vos affaires on part demain à la première heure, je vais déposer Jasper chez Rosalie. »

Bella fut heureuse de voir qu'Edward avez retrouvé de son mordant.

Le lendemain après avoir dit au revoir à sa mère Bella parti rejoindre Edward qui l'attendait avec deux montures pour partir en direction de Montpellier.

* * *

_* Ces événements de révoltes populaires dans les campagnes sont appelés la Grande Peur. ils ont eut lieux de la fin juillet à début août. UN grand nombre de châteaux les connurent. Comme tout fait révolutionnaire la mort et le viol étaient monnaie courante._

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas choquées, ce n'était pas le but._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez parce que j'appréhende vraiment vos réactions._


	9. Chapitre 8:

_Tout d'abord, encore merci aux fidèles ! Merci de soutenir cette entreprise, de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Sans vous cette histoire n'en serait pas là !_

Crazybells_, merci pour avoir signalée ton passage, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cette histoire te plais ! Non je ne vais pas mentir, je suis passionnée d'histoire de la protohistoire à aujourd'hui et particulièrement des épisodes révolutionnaires. Pour moi rien n'est plus beau que de lutter pour ses droits ! Cependant, même en connaissant son sujet, il y a toujours des doutes, des choses à vérifier, d'autres à découvrir… donc c'est un travail constant que de devoir vérifier, ce que l'on dit, car je ne veux surtout pas vous dire de bêtises. Surtout quand on rentre dans des faits précis.  
_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Je veux essayer de vous faire découvrir, une région qui me tient à cœur ! Je tiens à vous y faire voyager par les mots si c'est possible_

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Un voyage, des concessions, des découvertes**

Une fois que Bella eut dit au revoir à sa mère pour qui elle s'inquiétait même si elle était sortie d'affaire. De plus, elle partait rassurée car les villageois veillaient sur le château contre les possibles révoltes. Certes le château avait été attaqué mais par les paysans venant des villages alentours pas par les Roulerguais. Il y avait deux jours de cheval jusqu'à Montpellier*.

Quand il vit arrivé Bella, Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il lui était redevable, redevable de lui avoir ouvert les yeux, redevable de s'être occupé de lui et surtout de Jasper. Ce dernier avait eu besoin d'elle car il s'inquiétait pour son frère, seule personne qui le connaissait vraiment, qui le protégé. La relation entre les deux frères même s'ils refusaient de le dire était fusionnelle, si l'un des deux allait mal l'autre n'était pas bien. L'inquiétude était constante entre les deux, d'ailleurs le voyage d'Edward mettait Jasper dans tout ses états, même si Montpellier n'était pas loin, le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. D'ailleurs Edward repensait leur adieu de la veille

« -Surtout, tu fais attention, n'oublie pas les policiers sont forts, hein, ils seraient capable de se mettre à quatre contre toi, comme quand t'as voulu me défendre parce que j'avais volé une pomme à Paris !

-Mais t'inquiète pas Jazz, ton frère, il est grand et fort, voulut le rassurer Alice

-Mais moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je dois l'accompagner, aller s'il te plait, je veux venir !

-Non tu ne peux pas, de toute façon pendant que je ne suis pas là il faut quelqu'un pour protéger Rosalie et Alice, alors tu en prendras soin n'est ce pas ? Je peux te faire confiance ?

-oui mais…

-Y a pas de mais qui tienne, je serais prudent, ne t'inquiète pas ! lui dit Edward en s'impatientant et en lui tournant le dos.

-Edwaaard, cria Jasper, ce qui fit se retourner le jeune homme qui vit son frère arriver vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Je t'aime grand-frère ! Fait attention Edward, s'il te plait, tu as toujours été là pour moi et je ne sais même pas comment te remercier mais je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi p'tit frère, je serai toujours là pour toi Jazz et tu me remercies déjà en étant devenu ce que tu es aujourd'hui ! J'y vais, p'tit homme, n'oublie pas que tu m'as promis de t'occuper des filles.

-oui bien sur ! dit Jasper en prenant Alice par les épaules

Edward partit ému par ce que venait de lui dire.

Il fut soudain interrompu dans sa réflexion par Bella

« Bonjour Edward

-Bonjour Mademoiselle

-Ce serait peut être mieux si on laissait tomber les convenances Edward, non ?

-Non, répondit Edward, j'ai cédé, j'ai bien voulu que vous m'accompagniez mais nous ne faisons pas parti du même monde. Les barrières restent en place bien que nous passions une semaine ensemble.

-Je croyais que vous étiez content que la barrière des privilèges soit tombée ? Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a plus de privilèges depuis le cinq août.

-Et moi je vous rappelle que je suis toujours un des laquais de votre famille ce qui d'ailleurs me permet de vivre correctement. Alors même si je suis d'accord avec les réformes dues à l'agitation récente, je resterais à ma place en ne dérogeant pas au respect que je vous dois. Venez, je vais vous aidez à monté sur Zia.

-Ce n'est pas la peine monsieur Masen, je suis capable de me mettre en selle seule, cria presque Bella à cause de son énervement.

Ils partirent sans un bruit, rejoignant Saint-Ambroix, une petite ville dépendant du comté d'Alais**. C'était une ville de légende, Bella admira son église du Dugas haut perchée, elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher d'adresser à la Vierge, une prière muette pour son père. Puis l'attention de la jeune fille se porta tour du Vol au Bio au milieu de la montagne, tour de laquelle avait était lancée un bœuf qui ne tomba jamais puisqu'il prit son envol. C'est ce moment qu'Edward choisit pour couper le silence :

« Notre voyage durera jusqu'à demain dans l'après-midi, je pense, ce soir nous nous arrêterons au Vigan pour dormir, expliqua-t-il.

-Nous pourrons alors dormir chez le vicomte d'Alzon, un ami à mon père.

-Si vous y tenez.

Ils se remirent donc en route, traversèrent la vallée de l'Auzonnet, ainsi que ses petits villages typiques avec les mas perdus dans la forêt,avec les montagnes aménagées en terrasse sur lesquelles poussaient des oliviers, des vignes qui commençaient à bourgeonner, des arbres fruitiers divers.

Ils passèrent à proximité des Mages, de Saint Jean de Valériscle, virent le soleil se levé entre les montagnes à St Florent avant de remonter vers la Grand Combe. A Saint-Jean, ils virent des habitants se disputer aux sujets des mines. L'histoire des mines de l'Auzonnet à toujours était controversée… En effet certains disait que les mines appartenait à Monsieur le Frère du Roi car dépendant du château de Portes, d'autres au le duc de Castries à qui elles avaient été données par décision de justice en 1788. Cependant, ce qui chagriné c'est que St-Florent rendait hommage au duché d'Uzès et non à Porte. C'est à ce moment que Bella remarqua des enfants âgés d'à peine plus de cinq-six ans entrain de sortir de la mine, noirs de charbon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander

« -Edward, que font des enfants si jeune dans les mines ?

-A votre avis ? Ils travaillent, plus jeune j'y ai travaillé.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on vous faisait faire ?

-Quand on est encore petit c'est-à-dire jusqu'à environ dix, onze ans, on descend dans les mines avec nos parents. les enfant passent dans d'étroit boyaux ce qui permet d'extraire le charbon qu'un adulte ne peut pas atteindre. Même les filles peuvent y aller dans certains cas. Et puis plus vieux, on va extraire le charbon avec les hommes ou on remonte le charbon à la surface. Quand aux filles, elles deviennent placières c'est-à-dire qu'elles trient le charbon, une fois qu'il est remonté.

Bella avait les larmes aux yeux pour ces pauvres enfants

« - Mais les autorités ne font rien ?

-Non elles ont besoin de ce charbon pour se chauffer les fesses ou bien pour certaines industries. Enfants ou pas enfant, l'essentiel c'est d'avoir le produit et pour les propriétaires de la mine d'avoir plus de gain. Or l'embauche d'un enfant ou d'une femme est moins onéreuse que celle d'un homme. Répondit doucement Edward voyant l'émotion de la jeune femme. Il avait décidé de ne plus l'attaquer sur sa naïveté.

Ils sortirent Bella vit une de ces usines de ver à soie qu'elle avait déjà vu. Son cœur se serrait. Puis ils traversèrent l'Affenadou, le Pradel avec des paysages toujours aussi grandioses les uns que les autres. C'était des vallées, des montagnes, partout. Les villages étaient des fois perchés, d'autres fois en fond de vallée. Des mas, des bastides étaient perdus dans la montagne et faisaient des points blancs au milieu des pins et des châtaigniers.

Au Pradel, ils virent des producteurs de vins et d'huile d'olives comme dans tous les autres villages passés.

Arrivés à la Grand-Combe, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger et pour que les chevaux se reposent. Edward se coucha sur de l'herbe sous un olivier pour faire une petite sieste en écoutant le doux chant des cigales . Bella resta à le regardait ou plutôt à admirer les traits du jeune homme, il était beau et même bien plus que cela. Il avait un front n'y trop plat n'y trop protubérant, son nez était fin, sa bouche pleine et légèrement rosée, quant à son menton, il était légèrement arqué mais sans trop. Edward s'était senti observé mais avait continué à faire semblant de dormir. La jeune fille sortie de sa contemplation, elle décida d'aller faire un tour. Elle vit les mêmes épisodes qu'à St Jean, de jeunes garçons sortant de la mine en crachant du sang noir. Bella ne tint plus et alla se réfugier derrière un arbre pour y déverser son repas. Puis, elle prit peur car une main vint la soutenir tout en lui soulevant les cheveux, cependant, elle continuait à vomir et ne put se retourner. Une fois qu'elle fut vide, elle s'agrippa à l'arbre et entendit, une voix douce et chaude lui demander

« Ca va mieux ? Bella reconnut tout de suite Edward

-Oui, ça va, je me suis sentie faible, excusez-moi

-Quand est-ce que vous arrêterez de vous excuser ? Ca ne fait pas parti des habitudes de la noblesse de s'excuser… Etre malade arrive à tout le monde, en plus en ce moment avec la fatigue et votre père emprisonné, vous avez toutes les raisons d'être un peu plus faible. Pour vous avoir observé en plus, je sais que vous êtes touché par ce que vous voyez. Ces enfants étaient la goutte de trop.

-Je ne vous comprends pas, vous changez trop de comportement, vous êtes le soleil mais aussi la pluie, la douceur et la dureté, le plus compréhensif des hommes mais aussi le plus intolérant. La seule chose qui est sure chez vous c'est votre testardise (fait d'être borné)

-Je sais mais j'essaye de changer… c'est grâce à Kate que j'y parvenais et je continue en sa mémoire. Je ne veux plus être si sévère, si agressif mais bon il faut quand même que je le reste un peu sinon ce ne sera plus moi. Quant au fait d'être borné, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, vous l'êtes tout autant que moi !

-Pardon ? répondit Bella choquée, mais il ne put terminer avant de se retourner pour rendre cette fois de la bile.

-Ne vous énervez pas, demanda Edward

Elle se retourna et chancela, elle était entrain de perdre le peu de force qu'elle avait, les bras puissants d'Edward se refermèrent sur elle. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un petit moment, avant de retourner chercher les chevaux.

Une fois devant les chevaux, Edward demanda à Bella de manger quelque chose.

« Non, si je mange, je le rejetterai tout de suite je le sens

-Vous n'allez pas commencez, vous mangez où je pars sans vous ! A vous de voir maintenant. Edward s'inquiètait vraiment pour sa jeune amie, oui maintenant il la considérait plus seulement comme sa supérieure mais comme une amie. En plus une amie qu'il désirait de plus en plus, à son plus grand malheur. Mais tout cela, il devait le garder pour lui, tout comme la chaleur qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'elle l'avait dévisagé alors qu'il se reposait.

-Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus vous paraitre faible…

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre, que vous serez encore plus faible si vous ne mangez pas. Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas avoir à m'arrêter parce que vous vous évanouissez ! Ce serait une perte de temps et je suis sur que vous voulez voir votre père au plus tôt et vous débarrasser de moi. Alors mangez qu'on y aille !

-Très bien mais je tiens à vous signalez, que contrairement à vous, votre présence ne me déplait pas… dit-elle en croquant à pleines dents dans une pomme.

Ils reprirent la route et discutèrent calmement, Edward cherchait à comprendre pourquoi en tant que membres de la noblesse elle se préoccupait tant de la situation de la « populace ». Pourquoi, elle n'était pas comme Gabriel. Tout en lui expliquant, ils arrivèrent au Vigan. Une fois sur place, ils durent chercher l'hôtel Contamine du Sieur Jean-François-Xavier Daudé chevalier et Vicomte d'Alzon.

Ils arrivèrent devant un luxueux Hôtel, Edward cogna. Un homme se présenta à la porte et demanda ce que souhaitaient les nouveaux arrivants

« Je désirerais m'entretenir avec le Vicomte s'il-vous-plaît.

-Il n'est pas rentré, lui répondit l'homme, repassez plus tard, et il leur ferma la porte au nez.

Bella et Edward se retournèrent et se regardèrent effarés par l'accueil. Puis ils entendirent un cheval et le vicomte apparut. Il sauta de sa selle et les regarda.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour Monsieur Daudé, je souhaiterais si c'est possible l'hospitalité pour la nuit, il est déjà tard et plus aucune auberge ne nous recevra.

-Moi, non plus d'ailleurs, je ne veux pas être mêlé à une affaire de traîtrise. Bonne soirée. Sur ces mots, il entra et referma sa porte devant les regards ahuris des jeunes gens. »

« Bon, et bien, je crois que nous allons dormir à la belle étoile. Les gens de votre ordre sont bien moins agréable et chaleureux que les paysans. Ce sera une première pour vous ?

-Oui… et je dois vous avouez que ça ne m'enchante guère, en plus je n'ai rien prévu pour une telle situation.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai demandé à votre mère des couvertures et nous nous ferons des lit avec des feuilles et de la mousse. »

Bella ne protesta pas et suivit Edward, qui leur choisit un lieu en bord d'étang en dehors du village. Il commença à s'activer en demandant à Bella de ramasser du bois pour faire un feu qui permettrait d'éloigner les bêtes mais, il n'en dit rien à la jeune fille. Quand elle revint, deux couches avaient été faite l'une en face de l'autre séparées de 2 mètres. Edward vint décharger la demoiselle et entreprit de faire un feu entre les deux lits de fortune.

Ils mangèrent puis se couchèrent, Bella mit du temps à s'endormir analysant le moindre bruit. Elle avait réussi à s'endormir quand elle fut réveillée par des gémissements. Elle s'inquiéta, rabattant la couverture sur sa tête pour réfléchir comme lorsqu'elle était gamine. Puis elle se décida à réveiller Edward et elle s'aperçut qu'il était entrain de cauchemarder et produisait les gémissements.

Elle s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et l'appela en le secouant un peu « Edward ce n'est rien, c'est un cauchemar, réveille-toi… ». Comme il ne se réveillait pas elle le secouait un peu plus fort. Sa tentative fut une réussite.

Une fois réveillé, le jeune homme sembla désorienté. Il ne savait plus où la réalité se situait, si la scène qu'il avait vu s'était produite, Kate avait-elle été violé devant lui ? Ah non c'est vrai, il n'était pas là, et l'avait retrouvé morte. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux du jeune homme, il ne savait pas si elle avait été violée. Il s'en voulait.

« -Edward, calmez-vous, lui chuchota Bella, mais il ne se calmait pas alors elle décida de le bercer comme elle l'avait déjà fait, Racontez-moi votre cauchemar.

-Non, je ne veux pas.

-Vous irez mieux après…

-Ce n'est rien, je suis faible, pardon.

-A mon tour de vous faire la leçon dans ce cas, comme vous me l'avez si justement dit tout à l'heure on tous des moments où ca ne va pas, alors ne vous excusez pas et racontez –moi

-C'est pas pareil, je suis un homme, je dois être fort ! C'est comme ça ! Mais je ne le suis pas, je n'ai même pas été capable de protéger Kate !

-Vous ne pouviez pas, vous n'étiez pas là ! Raconte ce qui t as mis dans cet état !

Il céda, et lui raconta son cauchemar, il put ainsi apprendre que Kate n'avait pas été violée qu'elle avait tué son assaillant avant. Sa mère l'avait entendu malgré son léger coma. Une fois son explication terminée, Bella prit sa couverture et refis sa couche perpendiculairement au niveau de la tête d'Edward. Ce dernier souffla un « merci » avant de rendormir suivit de près pas Bella.

* * *

_*Je tiens à vous signaler que je ne sais pas exactement en combien de temps on pouvait réaliser__ Saint-Ambroix __ -Montpellier en cheval à cette période, je n'ai pas trouvé… Je sais qu'on met 8/10 heures pour le faire en vélo, alors je suppose avec de mauvaise route en 1789, on mettait environ 2 bons jours pour parcourir cette distance._

_** Alais : Ancien orthographe de la ville d'Alès. Tous les lieux cités existent, ce sont des villages gardois et cévenols. Roulergue n'existe toujours pas, mais je le place au dessus de St-Ambroix._

_

* * *

Si vous avez le temps n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. _

_Que va-t-il se passait à Montpellier ? Je vous laisse réfléchir…_

_J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre._

_Lily  
_


	10. Chapitre 9:

_Comme d'habitude, je souhaiterais remercier mes __fidèles__ ! Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à lire vos commentaires !_

_Merci à Scarlette à qui je ne peux pas répondre.  
_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Quand les armures tombent**

Quand Bella se réveilla le lendemain, elle était seule, le feu était éteint. Elle décida alors qu'en attendant Edward, elle irait se rafraichir dans l'étang. Arrivée sur les bords, elle commença à décrochée le haut de sa robe quand elle vit un homme ressemblant aux représentations des dieux et héros grecs sortir des eaux.

« Edward, murmura Bella sans s'en rendre compte, heureusement il était trop loin pour l'entendre cependant il pouvait distinguer l'admiration qu'avait Bella pour son corps. La jeune fille contemplait le corps nu d'Edward, jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait juste eu l'occasion d'apprécier son visage d'ange et ses mains aux doigts fins qu'elle avait tant de fois imaginé sur elle.

A ce moment, elle avait chaud, elle détaillait les jambes fortes d'Edward, ses cuisses bien dessinées, puis son torse musclé mais sans trop dont elle avait envie de tracer les contours, ainsi que ses épaules larges et ses bras dans lesquels Bella se serait blottie. Dans ses fantasmes, elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé si beau. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi en pleine nuit, elle se réveillait en sueur après avoir rêvé des yeux verts d'Edward et surtout de leur corps nus entrelacés, ne faisant qu'un alors qu'il était si taciturne. Souvent après, elle était obligée de soulager la chaleur qui montait soit en caressant.

Puis elle s'arrêta sur ce qu'elle avait inconsciemment évité, son pénis, mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la manière indécente avec laquelle elle le regardait, elle se retourna et partie en courant, le rose aux joues.

Edward s'était senti bien sous l'œil de Bella, il ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait plu mais l'espérait. Puis alors qu'il était entrain de se rhabiller, il entendit un bruit sourd, se retourna et vit Bella les fesses par terre. Elle avait du chuter en courant, Edward alla à sa rencontre :

« -Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, encore rouge de confusion.

-Oui ça va, j'ai connu pire ! Vous pouvez vous pousser que je me lève, dit-elle en retombant

-J'ai l'impression que votre cheville est trop faible, laissez-moi vous aider.

-Non, c'est bon, elle se leva en claudiquant, elle ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur sa cheville et fini la route jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre à cloche pied sous le rire d'Edward. Une fois assise le jeune homme la rejoignit.

« Alors comme ça, c'est moi qui suis têtu ? Je n'ai jamais refusé de l'aide parce que j'avais mal…

-Je suis assez grande pour m'en sortir toute seule, j'ai dix-huit ans, je ne suis plus une enfant !

-Pourquoi êtes-vous tombé, pourquoi courriez-vous ? Quelque chose vous aurait-il dévarié ? demanda Edward souriant malicieusement.

-Pas du tout, ma cheville m'a juste lâchée ce qui m'a fait tomber.

-Si vous le dites, je pensais juste que vous aviez vu quelque chose qui vous avez fait partir en courant.

-Ah ce petit truc que j'ai vu au loin dans l'étang, c'était vous ? En effet, je me suis retournée mais pour vous laisser un peu d'intimité. Edward partit fut emporté par un rire franc.

-Je suis sur, que ce petit truc, vous auriez pu l'apprécier dans d'autres situations, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin sachant que ça allait la faire rougir. Rien que d'évoquer des possibilités vous rougissez. Je suis sur que vous n'aviez jamais vu d'homme nu au paravent ?

-Ca ne vous regarde en rien, en plus on perd du temps, il faut qu'on arrive rapidement à Montpellier. Je languis de voir mon père, Y allons-nous ?

-Très bien Mademoiselle la Prude en selle. Je suppose que malgré votre cheville, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide pour monter ?

-Vous avez raison, répondit Bella et elle partit encore sur un pied vers Zia observé par Edward. La cheville qu'elle s'était tordu été celle dont elle se servait d'appui pour monter. Elle essaya de monter mais la douleur fut fulgurante et elle faillit reperdre l'équilibre.

Edward se tenait déjà derrière elle, « vous êtes sure vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il joueur

Elle soupira, « vous savez bien que si, content d'avoir gagné ?

-non, je trouve ça dommage de vous être fait encore plus mal en essayant de monter seule. Vous ne pourriez pas me faire confiance de temps en temps ?

-C'est vous qui me dites ça, je vous fais confiance depuis le bal, que vous m'avez fait découvrir le village et vous, vous n'en êtes pas capable ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !

-Vous en connaissez beaucoup plus que bien des gens sur moi, alors que vous êtes celle pour qui je travaille, déclara sombrement Edward ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Bella

-On y va peut être maintenant ?

-Oui bien sur Mademoiselle Swan.

Ils reprirent leur route silencieusement, chacun pensant à sa réaction et à celle de l'autre. Bella n'avait pas l'habitude de s'énerver mais là, Edward l'avait surprise dans une mauvaise posture, ce qui avait fait qu'amplifier la mauvaise humeur dont elle faisait preuve depuis le réveil. Edward lui était surpris de la réaction de Bella qui d'habitude faisait preuve de calme. Les deux jeunes gens, sentaient qu'ils allaient de plus en plus vers un climat méditerranéen, qu'il quittait les contreforts du Massif Central. C'était néanmoins beau, Les cigales avec la chaleur s'en donnaient à cœur joie. On avait quitté l'odeur entêtante de la lavande mélangée aux bruyères et au thym. On sentait désormais la lavande avec une odeur que Bella n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle pensait toujours au corps d'Adonis d'Edward qui pensait-elle devait être sculpté dans du marbre. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit humain, elle était maintenant sure que lorsqu'elle le toucherait, il serait dur et froid. Et puis elle se raisonna, elle partait dans des spéculations qui la dépassaient. Elle savait qu'Edward était fait de chair et d'os, elle l'avait senti quand il l'avait enlacé après qu'elle se soit sentie mal à la Grand-Combe.

Edward pensait à la manière dont la jeune fille lui tenait tête, il aimait ça, les femmes de caractère comme sa mère lui avait manqué dans sa vie. Il aimait l'image de la femme forte que Bella représentait malgré elle, malgré sa maladresse chronique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger au milieu des vignes, Bella coupa le silence

« - on est bien ici, c'est calme

-oui vous avez raison, de voir les vignes aussi loin que l'horizon nous le permet est reposant.

-je voulais vous demander pardon pour ma saute d'humeur tout à l'heure.

-C'est pas grave si ça ne se reproduit pas trop souvent, et puis je vous avez cherché, en l'entendant dire cela, Bella ne put s'empêcher de maudire ses joues qui commençaient à chauffer ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward. Il en sourit, elle était attendrissante.

Puis ils reprirent la route et arrivèrent sans embuche à Montpellier. Bella fut impressionnée par la taille de la ville même si elle avait déjà vu Versailles. Elle fut choquée par le nombre de personnes faisant la manche, de l'éclopé à la mère de famille ayant perdu son mari en passant par les enfants orphelins. Edward dut arrêter Bella car, elle se serait ruinée à faire la charité à chaque mendiant.

« Vous ne devez pas donner votre argent à tout va, mademoiselle car, il fut coupé alors qu'il essayait de se justifier…

-je ne vous comprends vraiment pas Edward, vous dites que nous les nobles on ne fait rien pour les petites gens et quand je fais quelque chose vous m'en empêchez !

-J'allais y venir, ces femmes et ces enfants que vous voyez demander l'obole sont souvent sous le joug d'un homme qui ramasse le butin du jour et ne leur laisse que de quoi manger quelque chose d'infâme pour qu'ils puissent vivre pour continuer à les servir… ce n'est pas forcément leur rendre service que de rentrer dans ce jeu… »

Le silence se fit, il continuait d'avancer dans une ville bruyante, puante, sale.

« -Il faut que nous trouvions une auberge parce qu'on n'est pas un plan foireux comme hier…

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les gens n'ont pas de courage, n'ont rien dans leur pantalon ! Je suis sure que c'est sa femme qui prend les décisions ! Elle porte la culotte et pas les robes !

-Quel emportement ! Quelle fougue ! je ne vous accusais en rien… essaya de s'expliquer Edward étonné des excès de comportement de sa compagne.

-Je croyais… Et puis, ça m'énerve les gens, sans mémoire, dépendant d'un système, tournant dans le sens du vent !

-Allons donc prendre une chambre d'hôtel Bella, comme ça nous ne devrons rien à personne, dit Edward, la jeune fille était tellement énervée qu'elle ne remarqua pas la manière dont elle avait appelé.

Ils trouvèrent une chambre dans l'auberge El troubador (le troubadour). Bella fit rapidement le tour de la chambre, il y avait un grand lit et un lit pour enfant. C'était la dernière chambre de l'auberge, les draps y étaient propre, la poussière faite depuis peu. Edward n'avait pas pu se raser depuis le début du voyage, il ne supportait pas ne pas être rasé alors que Bella le trouvait encore plus attirant comme ça. Une fois les affaires posées, la porte de la chambre fermée, ils se rendirent à la prison mais alors qu'il n'était que 17 heures, elle était déjà fermée et Bella ne put avoir aucune nouvelle de son père. ils commencèrent à déambuler comme des badauds dans la ville. La jeune fille se fatigua vite et demanda à rentrer. Ils mangèrent rapidement ce qui leur restait en réserve et se couchèrent. Edward du prendre le lit double malgré ses protestations. Bella fut intransigeante, elle était fatiguée et déçue de sa journée. Elle avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée et n'aimait pas ça, de plus elle pensait avoir des nouvelles de son père mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne savait pas s'il allait bien, ou même si il était encore en vie, elle avait entendu tellement de choses au sujet des prisons. Les bastonnades, la question, les gardes qui passaient leurs nerfs… elle avait peur pour Charles. Elle s'endormit avec cette crainte. Edward passa sa première bonne nuit depuis longtemps, il avait fait sa nuit d'un seul trait. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit une femme qu'il désirait de plus en plus endormie sur le lit jouxtant le sien. Il décida de se lever et de se raser sur la bassine qui était à leur disposition. Tout à coup, il jura et réveilla Bella qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux :

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie

-Rien, je me suis simplement taillé avec le rasoir.

La jeune fille voulut aller voir mais elle avait oublié sa cheville enflée et s'affaissa sous son poids.

-Isabella, vous auriez du me dire pour votre cheville paniqua Edward en s'approchant.

-Ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude, c'est juste qu'elle est froide…

-Où sont vos crèmes pour les muscles ?

-… mais…

-Il n'y a pas de discussion possible mademoiselle Swan, murmura Edward en relevant son visage vers celui de Bella

-Dans la trousse qui se trouve dans mon sac soupira Bella sans quitter les yeux du jeune homme, ses émeraudes la captivée.

Edward revient avec la sacoche confus, « c'est quel pot ?

-Celui-ci, merci Edward.

Alors qu'elle allait prendre l'onguent dans les mains, Edward ouvrit le pot et trempa ses doigts dedans. Bella ne comprit ou il voulait en venir seulement quand il prit sa cheville entre ses longues mains.

-Je peux le faire toute seule, maugréa Bella

-Ca vous gêne que je le fasse ? Vous ne pouvez pas bouger du lit pour le moment, restez allongée, demanda Edward.

Il posa alors ses doigts sur la cheville endolorie et entreprit de doucement la masser, Bella soupira d'aise. Son massage était aussi léger que le vent mais tout de même salvateur. Sa cheville qui était crispée se détendait. De temps en temps, elle sentait les mains d'Edward s'aventurer sur son mollet. Il fit des cercles sur la cheville pour que la pommade pénètre correctement. Edward quant à lui profitait de ce moment, il le prolongeait autant qu'il le pouvait. Tous les deux étaient bien, mais il fallait que ça s'arrête, il était temps d'aller à la prison.

Il était un peu plus de dix heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la prison, déjà un monde fou attendait pour les visites. Il ne fallait pas perdre patience, ils attendirent donc tranquillement leur tour, qui arriva qu'à 14 heures. Ils se présentèrent devant le gardien :

« -Bonjour monsieur, je viens voir Charles Swan.

-Un instant, je regarde où il est … Henri, amène cette fille voir Swan cellule 154.

-Très bien, par contre lui il reste, dit le dénommé Henri en montrant Edward du doigt.

-Je suis là pour chaperonner Mademoiselle Swan monsieur.

-Vous pouvez pas venir, dit le gardien en haussant le ton.

-Comment ça ? hurla Edward qui commençait à devenir rouge

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Edward tout se passera bien, je reviens.

Le jeune homme bougonna et sorti de la prison. Bella suivait le gardien qui la regardait d'une manière qui ne lui convenait pas. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise et ne voulait que voir son père et partir rapidement

« -C'est encore loin ?

-Non juste à deux cellules, ne vous inquiétait pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant une cellule mais elle était vide.

-Où est mon père ?

-Il a du être transféré…

-Où ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'en ai aucune idée… mais pour que vous ne soyez pas venu pour rien, que diriez-vous de me donner un petit baiser ?

-Jamais cracha Bella alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Elle le gifla et partit en courant sous le regard vicelard de l'homme qui était trop rond pour la poursuivre.

Elle ne sut jamais, comment elle était parvenue à l'extérieur près d'Edward.

« Alors comment va-t-il ? et vous, vous avez l'air essoufflé ?, demanda le jeune homme inquiet

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, je sais pas, répondit Bella en éludant la seconde question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, je sais pas, je sais pas, elle répétait ces mots inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward la secoue et qu'elle sorte de sa tétanie.

_Je ne sais pas, il a été transféré, je ne sais rien d'autre.

Ils rentrèrent à l'auberge, déçus.

Bella se jeta sur le lit et s'endormit. Elle se réveilla subitement, Edward avait disparu, elle commençait à s'inquiétait, à angoisser. Puis il apparut avec des carafes d'eau.

« Nous n'avions plus d'eau, expliqua-t-il, je suis allé en chercher.

Bella était fatiguée moralement, de n'avoir pu voir son père, de la réaction des hommes, de son voyage, de tout, elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose, elle avait envie de sentir Edward contre elle, elle avait besoin de se sentir désirée et protégée. Elle avait subitement envie de passer un nouveau stade, de donner à Edward ce qu'elle avait refusé à Gabriel.

Elle regarda Edward dans les yeux, incapable de casser la connexion qui s'était établie :

« Edward… Fais-moi l'amour… s'il te plait. »

* * *

_Pas de point historique cette fois, je n'arrive pas à trouver des informations pertinentes sur Montpellier..._

* * *

_La suite au prochain chapitre, enfin si vous le voulez… N'hésitez pas à me le __faire savoir avec un commentaire._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai toujours des doutes, je pense que j'en aurais toujours alors comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas si vous avez le temps de me dire ce que vous en pensez. __Dites autant ce qui vous fait décrocher de cette histoire que ce que vous aimez._

_Merci de lire._

Lily


	11. Chapitre 10:

_Merci à toutes celles qui d'abord commentent, vous ne pouvez pas savoir le plaisir que c'est de vous lire, puis à celle qui m'ont mise en alerte et enfin à celle qui passe me lire comme ça, quand elle voit un chapitre publié. Mais si vous pouvez laisser une trace de votre passage, c'est toujours agréable… _

_A la demande de Chouchoumag qui s'est révoltée, j'ai fait vite, attention, je n'ai pas bâclé car un certain nombre de chapitres sont pré-écrits, mais je les modifie, les corrige en fonction de mon humeur._

_Alors là, je pense que quelques unes vont me détester… Je vous laisse en juger par vous même.__

* * *

_**Chapitre 10: Quand la Glace fond.  
**

_Elle regarda Edward dans les yeux, incapable de casser la connexion qui s'était établie :_

_« Edward… Fais-moi l'amour… s'il te plait. »_

Le jeune homme resta sans voix…

« Pardon ?

-S'il te plait, j'en ai besoin

-Mais, je ne peux pas, chuchota le jeune homme alors que ses yeux disait le contraire. Pourquoi ? je veux dire pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi aurais-je le droit de vous toucher alors que je ne suis qu'un simple fils d'écuyer ? alors que vous pouvez avoir n'importe quel gentilhomme.

-Parce que, je suis irrémédiablement attirée, parce que je suis fatiguée de tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, parce que je veux me perdre et vite. Je veux vivre le tourbillon de l'oublie. J'en ai marre d'être une jeune fille responsable et niaise. Et puis je ne veux pas comme nombre de jeune fille dans cette époque troublée perdre ma virginité en me faisant violer par des porcs… dit-elle frissonnant en repensant au soldat de la prison.

-Vous êtes… vous n'avez jamais… Et Monsieur de Beauregard ? parvint à articuler Edward avec difficulté.

-J'étais juste un passe-temps pour lui avant qu'il ne retrouve les beautés versaillaises, je ne suis qu'une fade campagnarde. Mais à priori pour vous aussi, je ne vaux pas vos conquêtes, les belles villageoises avec leur courbe affriolante comme la boulangère…

-N'allez surtout pas croire ce que vous a dit ce comte, les versaillaises, je les connais, ce sont des greluches sans esprit, elles n'ont pas votre réflexion, votre caractère et votre bonté

Edward luttait contre son envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, il ne devait pas, en plus il avait toujours la souvenir de sa quasi-paternité. Cependant, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir résister, il sentait que trop bien son érection nouvelle. Bella quant à elle perdait le peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait après Gabriel

-Donc je ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid, Gabriel avait raison, je n'ai pas l'attrait de toutes ces femmes.

-Ne dites pas ça, chuchota Edward arrivant sur elle, ce n'est pas vrai lui dit-il à l'oreille. Tout le corps de Bella en frissonna.

Il aspira une larme qui coulait sur la joue de la belle en l'embrassant tendrement.

« -Regarde, je ne pense pas que si tu n'avais aucun attrait, je serais dans cet état dit-il sa bouche près de l'oreille de la jeune fille. Bella baissa la tête et en voyant la protubérance sous le pantalon d'Edward rougit.

Edward déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais la jeune fille prit possession de sa bouche avec empressement, elle avait besoin de gouter ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, leurs langues entreprirent un ballet sensuel. Edward fouillait la bouche de sa compagne, il avait besoin de connaitre ce qu'il s'y cachait. Puis il rompit son baiser

« -Que se passe-t-il ?

-Quand as-tu eu tes dernières menstrues* ?

-La semaine dernière… mais pourquoi ?

-Pour éviter un enfant non désiré… et une dernière chose, coucher ensemble n'entrainera aucune obligation, aucun engagement ?

-Non, bien entendu, je sais bien que vous ne voulez rien avoir à faire avec une noble s'énerva Bella en lui tournant le dos. Mais elle fut tout de suite calmée quand les bras du jeune homme entourèrent sa taille et qu'il commença à embrasser sa nuque. Elle sentit tout de suite une sorte de boule se former dans son ventre. Ses lèvres montèrent au creux de l'oreille de Bella « - Pour une fois ça n'a rien à voir avec ton rang, mais juste à mon habitude, du plaisir mais pas de grand serment. »

Il continua d'embrasser tendrement toute les zones qui lui étaient accessible. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude mais là il voulait être doux, ne pas l'écœurer de l'amour. Bella ne savait plus quoi faire, elle décida de se retourner. Elle crocheta ses bras autour du cou d'Edward et laissa ses lèvres trainer sur le visage du jeune homme avant de retrouver ses lèvres. Le jeune homme sans couper le baiser les allongea sur le lit. Leur langue continuèrent de se livrer un combat pour la domination de l'autre mais aucune n'y parvenait. Soudain la bouche d'Edward se décolla pour descendre sur le corps la jeune aristocrate. Il embrassa à travers sa robe les seins de la jeune fille tout en les titillant de la main. Rapidement, les vêtements se firent de trop, Edward passa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune fille et décrocha le haut de sa robe, pendant ce temps Bella se venger en faisant passer par-dessus tête le haut de son futur amant. Edward jura intérieurement de cette robe compliquée, quelle idée aussi de faire des choses si difficiles à enlevés… Ah ces nobles alors, rien ne pouvait être simple avec eux. Et encore cette robe était une robe à l'anglaise donc sobre et assez simple !

Le jeune homme passa alors au corset qu'il délaça avec facilité en embrassant la naissance des seins de Bella puis eu enfin accès à la camisole faite d'un tissu souple, fin et légèrement transparent. La jeune fille haleta. Il décida de ne pas aller trop vite et de remonter sur le visage de la jeune fille pour plonger son regard pistache dans les yeux chocolats de Bella. Puis il embrassa sa bouche pendant un moment, Bella lui rendait son baiser avec fougue. Edward sourit contre les lèvres de la jeune fille lorsqu'il la sentit descendre ses mains le long de son torse pour jouer avec le haut de son pantalon. Puis il s'impatienta et enleva lui-même son pantalon pour se retrouver en caleçon. Ensuite il se vengea en retirant la camisole de la jeune, qui se sentit soudain gêné seins nus devant le jeune homme. Elle les cacha avec un tissu qu'elle trouva par terre. Le rythme du cœur de Bella accéléra.

Edward embrassa alors le cou de la jeune fille et y laissa trainer sa langue avant de susurrer toujours sur sa gorge « Je veux te voir, ne te cache pas, laisse moi te donner du plaisir, je ne souhaite que ça, fais moi confiance » Mais Bella au lieu de se détendre serra encore plus contre elle le vêtement. Edward décida de retourner sur le visage de sa belle pour la détendre et l'embrasser tout en lui parlant : « laisse moi te voir, voir ta beauté mon ange » continua-t-il en caressant doucement ses cuisses, alternant de douces pressions et des plus forte sur cette peau fine.

« Tu tan bèla, laissa me te devorir de Potonas** ! » (Toi, si belle, laisse moi te dévorer de baisers). C'était la première fois qu'il parlait occitan à Bella et cela eut l'effet escompté. En entendant sa si belle langue maternelle, si chantante, si douce accompagnée de la voix de velours d'Edward, elle se détendit. Le jeune homme réussit à découvrir la poitrine de la jeune fille et pu ainsi la parsemer de baisers, sans se faire trop pressant, il ne voulait plus l'effrayer, il la voulait totalement détendue dans ses bras. Tout deux savaient que Bella n'éprouverait pas forcément d'orgasme mais Edward voulait lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Doucement pendant que les lèvres du jeune homme allèrent vers les tétons de Bella, il décida de caresser la peau fine de l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune fille pour remonter vers son sexe.

« Tu as des jambes divines ma douce » dit-il en caressant délicatement les lèvres du sexe de la jeune fille et en y introduisant ses doigts. Bella ne pu retenir un gémissement, elle ne savait plus comment réfléchir, ne comprenait plus ce que faisait Edward. Elle ne ressentait que du plaisir et n'était capable de rien faire. Ses mains se baladaient seule sur le corps celui qui lui donnait tant de félicité, elle ne réussissait plus qu'à gémir. Bella voulait qu'on en finisse avec elle, elle voulait atteindre le paroxysme, et le doigt qu'Edward introduit dans son vagin alors qu'un autre titillait son clitoris la libéra. Elle voulut hurler mais son cri fut étouffé par un baiser passionné d'Edward. Lui n'en pouvait plus, il fallait arrêter les préliminaires

Il colla son front à celui de la jeune fille « tu me fais confiance ? »

Bella acquiesça, elle ne pouvait plus rien dire, « je vais être doux », voulut la rassurer Edward

Puis lentement, il caressa le sexe de la jeune fille de sa verge alors qu'il portait une grande attention à ses expressions, il la pénétra. Il ne voulait rien brusquer même s'il la voulait autour de lui le plus vite possible, il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Le sexe du jeune homme buta contre l'hymen, et progressivement, il le brisa. Il resta immobile voyant les larmes de la jeune fille couler. Il lapait une par une les gouttes salées. Puis quand la jeune fille se calma, il commença de lents va-et-vient en l'embrassant. Alors qu'il se sentait si bien, dans le vagin étroit de Bella, cette dernière resta de marbre. Elle n'éprouvait pas de douleur mais ne ressentait aucun réel plaisir. Puis les va-et-vient se firent plus pressant, et Edward se libéra. Il resta en appui sur ses bras la tête dans les cheveux de Bella puis se retira et roula sur le coté. Maintenant la seule chose dont il avait besoin c'était de serrer sa maîtresse entre ses bras.

« Merci Edward, dit dans un soupir Bella

-Je suis désolé ma Douce de n'avoir pu te mener au bout du plaisir.

-Tu as fait plus que ça, tu m'as redonné confiance en moi. »

Ils s'endormirent tout deux et passèrent une nuit sans rêve.

Quand Edward se réveilla la première sensation qu'il ressentit ce fut le bien-être, d'avoir un corps lové contre son corps. Il resserra encore plus sa prise, puis sentit tout-à-coup un malaise, il avait couché avec la fille de ses maîtres, une noble. Il s'était toujours promis que jamais il n'approcherait de trop près ces gens et il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par la jeune fille. Son corps et sa tête était en opposition, la première, son envie lui disait de coucher avec Bella autant de fois qu'elle le désirerait et l'autre, sa raison lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il commence, une telle relation, car avait-on déjà vu un couple avec des membres d'ordre différents réussir. Il fallait que cela s'arrête avant que la souffrance ne remplace le plaisir. Cependant Edward n'était pas sur d'y arriver.

Il ne voulait pas se lever avant que Bella ne se soit réveillée, il ne voulait pas être goujat et la laisser après lui avoir pris la dernière chose qui la rattachée au monde des jeunes filles.

Bella se réveilla alors qu'on la berçait doucement, elle était bien, puis elle se souvint de sa nuit, sentit le corps d'Edward nu contre le sien. Elle sentit surtout l'effet qu'elle lui faisait contre ses fesses. Elle avait des douleurs dans son bas-ventre

Lui, la regarda, se réveiller doucement, et lui chuchota « -Bonjour ma Douce amante, comment vas-tu ? ». Edward sentait son érection nouvelle et s'éloigna un peu de Bella ne voulant pas la gêner. Elle se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, elle se perdait encore dans les jades du jeune homme.

-Parfaitement bien, j'ai dormi comme jamais.

-Bien, maintenant, il faut qu'on se lève, il est tard et nous devons apprendre où Charles a été transféré.

-Oui, tu as raison répondit Bella en cherchant ses vêtements des yeux, elle ne voulait pas sortir nue du lit, ne voulait pas apparaître dans son plus simple appareil devant Edward. Elle décida de s'entortiller dans les draps et se leva.

-Tu as froid ? Pouffa Edward, Bella se retourna et le vit encore couché mais nu puisque la seule chose qui le protégeait été désormais autour de Bella. Elle se mit comme à son habitude à rougir encore plus violemment. Edward, cette fois ne put se retenir parti dans un fou rire mélodieux.

-Merci de te moquer ! Faut qu'on s'habille plus vite on saura où est mon père mieux ce sera, sur ces mots Bella se retourna, prit sa robe et se rhabilla, pendant qu'Edward en faisait autant.

Une fois sortis, après une intense réflexion, Bella engagea une conversation

-Merci pour cette nuit. Vous m'avez permis de me retrouver…

-On se re-vouvoie maintenant ? demanda Edward perdu

-C'est là que je voulais en venir, la nuit a été plus qu'agréable mais nous ne devons plus recommencez, je pense que ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire, je respecte votre aucun engagement…

-Mais rien ne nous empêche de continuer nos activités nocturnes, contra le jeune homme avec en sourire en coin, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il disait ça, alors que justement il souhaitait mettre un terme à ce jeu.

-Non, nous ne devons pas continuer, je ne peux pas, je suis de la noblesse, vous du tiers, justifia la jeune fille qui voulait arrêter leur relation car elle sentait que le zéro engagement ne serait pas possible pour elle. Elle pensait que des sentiments étaient entrain de naître à son encontre et elle ne voulait plus souffrir, ne voulait pas être déçu

-Ah voilà, Mademoiselle, avait besoin de faire passer son envie urgente, alors elle s'est servie dans ce qu'elle avait a porté de main et maintenant elle en a honte ! Si vous aviez besoin de vous faire sautez, vous aviez car offrir votre virginité à Gabriel, je suis sur qu'il aurait été heureux de la prendre. Vous ne valez pas mieux que le reste de la noblesse, je me suis trompé, vous m'avez trompé, en voulant me faire croire que vous étiez différente mais en fait non, ce n'est pas le cas ! accusa-t-il

-Nos deux mondes sont différents vous le savez bien, vous êtes le premier à me le dire chaque jour, je vous aie cru.

-Je termine ma mission auprès de votre père et ensuite vous ne me verrez plus, grogna Edward blessé. Il se fit la promesse de la posséder encore une fois avant de partir. Il voulait la faire craquer à nouveau et savait qu'il y arriverait. Elle s'était servi de lui, et bien, il lui rendrait.

Bella s'en voulait de le faire souffrir de la sorte, mais elle ne voulait pas continuer, elle ne pourrait, elle souffrirait trop. Elle avait déjà assez mal avec la situation présente.

Puis tout à coup, ils entendirent des cris de liesse…

Le peuple de Montpellier était en fête, la veille, le 26 août à Paris, la déclaration des Droit de l'Homme et du Citoyen avait était établit déclarant tout les hommes égaux.

Edward se pencha sur Bella et lui susurra agressif : « Vous voyez, maintenant, nous ne sommes pas si différent que cela, le régime est mort, les ordres sont morts. Si je le voulais, je pourrais vous prendre sans fin, puisqu'il n'y a plus de barrière et à ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas indifférente… vous frissonnez. Rien que ma voix te fais de l'effet ». Bella savait que c'était vrai et ne répondit rien.

Le reste du voyage à Montpellier fut lourd, ils ne s'adressaient la parole seulement quand cela était nécessaire. Mais chacun se faisait du mal, leur conservation leur manquait, le débat constant, les pics de l'autre leur manquait. Cependant la fureur d'Edward ne diminuée pas. Sa désillusion était totale, grâce à Bella, il avait réussi à voir une sortie au tunnel tumultueux de la vie. Elle lui avait redonnée confiance

Bella s'en voulait de plus en plus, elle ne voulait pas lancer la conversation, elle avait peur de ce qu'il en résulterait. En plus, elle avait peur d'Edward, lui qui lui avait paru si attentionné, ne l'était plus. La cheville de Bella la faisait toujours souffrir, mais le jeune homme ne lui avait plus proposé son aide. Elle le comprenait mais regrettait d'avoir trahit celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux

Heureusement, trois jours après leur altercation, ils apprirent que le père de Bella était enfermé à Paris.

Edward avait apprit à Bella ce qu'était réellement le monde alors qu'elle lui avait redonné espoir en l'Homme avant de lui reprendre ce qu'elle lui avait donné

* * *

* _la contraception :__comme me l'a très justement fait remarquer MaxAttaque, j'avais oublié de publié des chose concernant la contraception à cette période alors que j'avais fait les recherches :s_

_Dès l'antiquité, on va chercher des moyens d'éviter les grossesses non désiré, en étalant des décoction dans le vagin, ou encore en faisant des douches vaginales… Les premiers préservatifs apparaissent au XVI° et leur usage se fait récurrent dès Louis XIV (qui d'ailleurs reconnu pour ses conquêtes et pas seulement guerrière)_

_Le cycle menstruel est aussi connu dès le deuxième siècle après JC…_

_C'est un résumé des informations se trouvant sur : _.

_** __Vers emprunté à Théodore Aubanel__, célèbre poète occitan, si vous avez l'occasion n'hésitez pas à le lire. Vers de la Vénus d'Avignon. _

_***__La DDHC__ montre la volonté de la Révolution Française et de ses représentants de faire table rase du passé en sonnant le glas de l'Ancien Régime. En effet, en déclarant, les Hommes « libres et égaux en droit », sont mis à bas les Ordres et la royauté d'origine divine comme le décrète l'article 3 : la « souveraineté réside essentiellement dans la Nation ». Les citoyens français sont égaux devant la loi comme les articles 6 et 7 nous l'indiquent. C'est la fin de l'arbitraire et de la vénalité, en effet « elle doit être la même pour tous, soit qu'elle protège, soit qu'elle punisse » et les citoyens « sont admissibles à toutes dignités, places et emplois publics, selon leur capacité ». Ils sont aussi égaux face à l'impôt, le Tiers-Etat n'est plus le seul imposable. L'impôt est reparti en fonction des revenus tout comme les dépenses pour la force publique. Chose nouvelle, on voit apparaître la liberté d'expression peu importe les moyens et la liberté de culte avec les articles 10 et 11. Chacun peut utiliser sa liberté d'expression dans un but politique pour défendre les « droit naturels et imprescriptibles de l'homme » et pour lutter contre l'oppression selon l'article 3. Dans les articles 2 et 17, les députés mettent en avant le droit à la propriété privée qui est « inviolable et sacrée » qui doit être défendue et n'est plus seulement réservée à la noblesse ou au clergé depuis la nuit qui vît la fin des privilèges, celle du 4 au 5 aoûtotre_

* * *

_Votre opinion est la bienvenue, c'est la première fois que j'écris une telle scène... Vous pouvez pas savoir le stress!... J'espère que vous avez aimez!_

Lily


	12. Chapitre 11

_Merci encore à toutes pour vos commentaires! Merci à mes p'tites fidèles: Magali (d'ailleurs tu me dois quelque chose ;)); Patoun _pour _ces commentaires qui ont toujours autant de mordant, à Elo-lodie et à Scarlette!_

_Merci à mes petites nouvelles, Lolie-Lili qui est devenue ma p'tite Béta (d'ailleurs faut la remercier, elle assure, je lui ai envoyé le chapitre ce matin et elle a déjà corrigé!), à Blondye-Lily._

_Réponse à _Anarina: _Contente que cette histoire te plaise! L'occitan a aussi rythmé mon enfance mais aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de le parler, je peux juste le comprendre! Bon courage pour devenir prof, il en faut aujourd'hui avec la masterisation!_

**Chapitre 11 : Voyage jusqu'à Paris**

-Maintenant que nous savons que votre père est à Paris, il faudrait qu'on se mette en route le plus vite possible, plus tôt nous y serons mieux ce sera pour tout le monde.

-Vous avez raison, répondit la jeune fille et Edward fut déçu de sa réponse.

Il avait encore l'espoir qu'elle soit différente. Qu'elle soit une noble qui réfléchissait à la condition humaine et ne pensait pas que par les titres. Il ne comprenait plus Bella, elle n'était plus la jeune femme combative et prônant l'égalité qu'il avait connu.

-On va peut-être repasser par Roulergue, ensuite on remontera vers Privas pour longer le Rhône et bifurquer pour suivre l'Yonne en Bourgogne puis la Seine nous mènera jusqu'à Paris*. Comme cela on évitera les vieilles montagnes du Massif Central, qui sont très belles mais difficiles à traverser. On restera une journée à Roulergue pour voir nos familles.

Ils se mirent en selle. Edward aida, malgré sa rancœur, Bella à monter car sa cheville était toujours faible. Elle soupira un faible merci.

Pour rentrer à Roulergue, ils ne s'arrêtèrent que très peu, Edward faisant tout pour que le voyage se termine rapidement. Alors qu'à l'aller, il n'avait pas poussé les chevaux, là, il leur avait donné un rythme soutenu alternant entre le trot et le galop. Ainsi ils mirent deux fois moins de temps pour rentrer. Le voyage avait été pesant, aucune discussion n'avait été possible. Ils arrivèrent à Roulergue après que la nuit soit tombée.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta chez Rose et laissa Bella rentrer seule au château. Cette dernière ne l'avoua pas mais elle était terrorisée par le fait de rentrer la nuit tombée car elle devait traverser tout le village et les champs entourant sa demeure. Cependant tout se passa pour le mieux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, alors qu'elle avait réussi à amadouer Edward, elle avait perdu le peu de confiance que le jeune homme avait placé en elle. Elle avait mis tant de temps pour qu'il lui fasse confiance qu'elle n'avait même plus le courage de lui parler. Elle avait cassé le processus.

Edward, quand il entra chez Rose, vit une tête blonde lui sauter dessus.

« Edwaaaaaard ! Tu es de retour !

-Eh oui mon grand !

-Tu m'as manqué grand frère et tu as manqué à tout le monde au village, on reprend les cours quand ?

-Pas tout de suite hélas, je dois partir à Paris car le père de Bella y est emprisonné.

-De Bella ? je croyais qu'on ne devait pas être intime avec nos maîtres…

-Maintenant ce n'est plus la même chose « tout les hommes sont égaux en droits » argumenta Edward en toute mauvaise foi.

Puis, parti dans ses réflexions, il pensa à sa nuit avec Bella. Finalement, il était content de son zéro engagement. Ça n'avait pas été sa meilleure partie de jambe en l'air, mais il était fier que la jeune fille lui demande à lui d'être sa première fois. Il l'avait sentie tellement fragile dans ses bras, elle la femme forte lui tenant tête, qu'il s'était laissé prendre à son piège.

« -Edward, Edward ?

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme en sortant de ses rêveries.

-Les enfants veulent te dire bonne nuit !

-Hein ? Ah oui…

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'Alice et Jasper et les embrassa. Les enfants partirent.

« -Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Edward ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, juste un peu de fatigue.

-Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse sinon tu n'aurais pas été aussi sec avec Jasper. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance…

-Rien, c'est juste que j'ai été trompé, j'ai éprouvé des sentiments qui ont ensuite été détruits en quelques secondes. J'ai fait confiance, cette dernière a été trahie… je ne sais comment j'ai pu faire erreur comme ça ? craqua Edward.

-Qui t'as trahi, comment, sur quel sujet ? demanda Rose totalement perdue.

-Une personne que je croyais digne de confiance, à qui, comme tu me connais, j'ai mis une éternité à accorder ma confiance. Tu le sais, j'ai toujours des doutes. Elle m'avait semblé sincère. Ma mère m'a trahie en me disant qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi, tout comme Esmée. Comment ai-je pu croire que je pouvais lui faire confiance ? En plus d'être une femme, elle est noble, le pire de tous les vices. Les nobles sont vicieux par nature, je le sais bien et pourtant je me suis fais avoir comme un débutant ! J'arrive…

-Attends, stop, tu parles de qui, une femme noble ? Mais les seules que tu fréquentes ce sont Bella et la Maîtresse. Hors ni l'une ni l'autre est comme ça et tu généralises bel éphèbe, je suis une femme et jamais je ne te trahirai. Si je me souviens bien, le comte d'Alais a été ton précepteur. Ne juge pas avec tes yeux ou tes connaissances mais avec ton cœur.

-Je l'ai fait, je ne suis pas plus avancé aujourd'hui. Et puis tu parles du comte d'Alais mais ce dernier a été déchu de son titre et toi Rose, je te fais confiance, tu es la femme d'Emmett, celle qui m'a recueilli sans poser de questions, la première qui m'a fait confiance et qui m'a aussi donné de la confiance. Pour moi tu es comme une sœur.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai, sinon tu me dirais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, cracha Rose. Et tu m'écouterais de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je ne sais pas réfléchir, que je ne peux pas donner de bons conseils. A ton avis, comment la maison tient pendant qu'Emmett fait parti de la Constituante ? Je réfléchis pour savoir comment subvenir à nos besoins. Moi je te fais confiance et ai toujours accordé intérêt à tes remarques, accepté ton aide, comme lorsque tu me prêtes de l'argent. D'ailleurs, je suis en train de réfléchir pour savoir comment te rembourser, finit-elle à bout de souffle après avoir craché tout son venin.

-Très bien Rose, tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à Montpellier, c'est simple. Bella m'a demandé de coucher avec elle, et j'ai répondu à sa demande et le lendemain matin, elle a déclaré qu'on était pas du même monde et que ça devait se terminer là.

-Oh, je suis désolée Edward, je ne savais pas, mais je suis étonnée de sa réaction à moins que ce soit pour se protéger ?

-Mais de quoi veux-tu qu'elle se protège ? Je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

-Physique c'est sur mais le moral est aussi important !

-Rose, je ne comprends pas, je suis fatigué, je monte. Ah et pour l'argent, je ne veux pas que tu me rembourses, et j'ai toujours écouté ton conseil mais j'en ai juste parfois fait qu'à ma tête déclama-t-il puis il se retourna pour faire une nouvelle fois face à la jeune femme. Rose tu sais quand même que je serai toujours là pour vous, après toute l'aide que vous m'avez apporté ?

-Oui je le sais mais je suis déçue que tu n'acceptes pas la mienne, Bella a…

-J'ai souvent accepté ton aide et tes conseils Rose mais là je ne peux pas. Tu as toujours été forte ce qui n'est pas mon cas, j'ai toujours cherché à cacher ma putain de faiblesse. J'ai toujours voulu montrer de l'assurance mais maintenant depuis la mort de Kate, je ne peux plus. Je suis épuisé mentalement.

-C'est normal, tu as vécu beaucoup de chose trop jeune, nombre de personnes qui seraient passées par ce que tu as vécu n'aurait pas réussi à s'en sortit comme tu t'en es sorti. A chercher comment survivre, élever ton petit frère, avoir fait un si long périple. Tu te bats pour survivre et je sais qu'encore une fois, tu arriveras à faire face, à ressortir de l'eau et à nager jusqu'à la rive. Tu ne vas pas craquer, pas maintenant alors que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. Et pense à Jasper, ce gamin est formidable mais il ne s'en sortirait pas si tu l'abandonnais. Réfléchis à tous ça Edward.

-Encore une fois merci ma Rose, je t'aime, tu trouves toujours les bons mots. Merci de me montrer qu'au bout du tunnel, il y a toujours la Lumière, conclut Edward.

Il embrassa Rose sur la joue et parti se coucher. Quand il arriva, il vit que son frère était en train de se recoucher.

« Que se passe t-il Jasper tu recommences à faire des cauchemars ?

-Non, James et ses coups ont définitivement quitté ma mémoire ! Mais c'est Alice qui en a fait donc je suis allé la consoler quand j'ai entendu ses pleurs. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras comme tu le faisais avec moi.

-C'est bien petit frère, reste toujours comme tu es surtout !

-Toi aussi Edward ! Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit, répondit Edward en se mettant dans le lit à coté de Jasper.

Edward ne trouva pas le sommeil, il repensa à sa conversation avec Rose et au comportement de Bella. Elle n'était plus celle qu'il avait vu en train de défendre l'égalité durant un cours au village, ou encore celle qui s'était sentie mal après avoir vu la misère. Pouvait-on changer à ce point ? Pouvait-on aussi bien jouer la comédie ? Il ne comprenait plus rien, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, il ne savait plus rien, ses certitudes s'étaient envolées.

Bella aussi cogitait, une semaine de voyage jusqu'à Paris serait insupportable dans cette atmosphère pesante. Le lendemain, elle décida qu'elle irait soit faire une randonnée jusqu'à Portes soit jusqu'au Volo Biòu

** à Saint-Ambroix, cette tour de laquelle on avait jeté un bœuf qui s'était mis à voler. Dans le premier cas, elle irait voir une amie, dans le second elle se reposerait en regardant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

Finalement le lendemain, après avoir vu Renée qui allait de mieux en mieux, elle opta pour une balade en solitaire pour pouvoir réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait dire à Edward que sa réaction avait juste été de l'autodéfense, qu'elle avait peur de ses sentiments, qu'elle avait peur d'elle-même, qu'Edward n'y était pour rien. Elle avait couché avec lui, il avait été doux, elle aurait voulu pouvoir être assez sure de ne pas tomber dans les pièges des sentiments et continuer parce que dans ses bras elle s'était vraiment sentie bien. Avant de le rencontrer, tout ce qu'elle savait du monde c'était par les livres, elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle connaissait le monde mais certains de ses aprioris avaient été modifiés. Elle était sur tous les plans moins naïve. Là, assise entrain de regarder le paysage, elle se disait qu'elle avait dû ressembler à Candide, cet être qui pensait que « tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles ».

Elle prit alors la décision que lorsque son courage le lui permettrait, elle expliquerait sa réaction à Edward. Elle devait se justifier.

Avant de rentrer au château, elle décida de faire un tour dans Saint-Ambroix, où elle vit des malheureux demander l'aumône. Et puis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva sur la colline du Dugas devant l'église surmontée de la Vierge. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vraiment cru en Dieu, cependant elle trouvait les lieux de culte reposant. La religion l'avait toujours plus ou moins rebutée, enfin plus exactement toute la liturgie qu'il y avait autour de Dieu. Elle ne le dirait pas mais la manière dont les protestants pratiquaient le culte était pour elle plus saine. D'ailleurs, elle connaissait nombre de pratiquants de cette réforme. Les Cévennes avaient durement été touchés par les guerres de religion notamment avec les Camisards et le désert***. La jeune fille espérait grâce à la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen que la légalisation de la liberté des cultes serait définitive. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi une manière différente de pratiquer pouvait amener à des massacres alors que tous vénéraient le même Dieu. Pour elle, les prières étaient forcément entendues par Dieu même si elles n'étaient pas dites dans les règles de l'art, sinon, ce ne serait pas Dieu. Cependant dans cette église, elle se recueillit et pour une rare fois, elle pria pour son père, pour sa mère, pour elle, et pour Edward, pour qu'il retrouve l'espoir.

Après ce moment de solitude, Bella rentra chez elle tranquillement pour préparer ses affaires, pour son futur voyage à Paris. Elle ne devait pas prendre trop de choses et sa mère lui avait conseillé de prendre des habits d'hommes car les routes étaient peu sures en ce mois d'août.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille rejoignit Edward devant la maison de Rose, il portait son éternel pantalon marron avec un haut beige, un peu grand mais laissant parfaitement se dessiner ses muscles.

-« Monsieur Masen ?

-Hum..., répondit Edward, rêvassant.

-On peut y aller quand vous voulez…

-Oh, Mademoiselle Swan, habillez ainsi, je ne vous avais pas reconnue…

-C'est que vous n'êtes pas physionomiste.

-Allons direction Privas, nous devons nous dépêcher si nous voulons y arriver avant la nuit.

Il était six heures du matin, les villages commençaient à se réveiller. Arrivée à la hauteur de l'Argentière, Bella et Edward, n'avaient toujours pas prononcé un mot alors que le jeune décidait un arrêt. Ça faisait déjà six heures qu'ils étaient à cheval, il fallait que les animaux se reposent et que leur propriétaires se dégourdissent les jambes et mangent.

Edward sortit un vieux morceau de lard alors que Bella avait découpé des tranches de rôti de porc qui venaient de cuire. Aussitôt, elle en proposa à Edward qui accepta sur le champ sans pour autant en oublier une touche acerbe en appuyant sur le Mademoiselle la Comtesse lorsqu'il la remercia.

Puis ils repartirent. En chemin, ils trouvèrent de hauts mûriers et Edward ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour en ramasser. Quand il vit que Bella avait du mal à en attraper, la douceur refit surface en lui. Il s'empressa de lui en offrir, bien que la jeune fille chercha la mauvaise blague pendant un moment.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne les ai pas empoisonnées.

-Après notre conversation, je méfie.

En entendant ces mots, bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître, Edward fut blessé. Il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal volontairement, il voulait juste se venger, en la faisant jouir comme jamais et en lui refusant tout attouchement par la suite.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas alors, ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne savez pas !

-Pardon, mais je voulais vous dire pour la semaine dernière…

-Je ne veux plus en parler, conclut Edward.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans Privas, la ville était en fête tout le monde était dehors. Ils partirent à la recherche d'une auberge et trouvèrent deux lits dans une salle commune masculine, Bella devrait faire attention de ne pas se trahir. Ils s'endormirent comme des masses.

Ils repartirent à six heures le matin suivant, voulant atteindre rapidement Lyon. L'ambiance électrique était encore palpable entre les deux. Ils suivirent le Rhône jusqu'à cette antique ville. Bella était heureuse de découvrir de nouveaux paysages, lorsqu'elle se déplaçait habituellement, c'était en calèche et elle ne voyait pas la vue défiler. Elle était ravie de ce qu'elle voyait, les berges du Rhône étaient belles. La géographie de la région permettait d'avancer vite, il n'y avait pas de montagne à gravir, pas comme dans le Massif Central.

Ils arrivèrent à Lyon, où les industries se massaient. En entrant dans la ville, ils rencontrèrent deux jeunes femmes qui s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur, une belle rousse pulpeuse et une petite blonde bien en forme.

« -Bonsoir, messieurs, ça vous dirait de nous accompagner ? demanda sensuellement la rousse.

-Désolée, nous n'avons pas le temps, on doit rentrer, répondit rapidement Bella dans ses vêtements d'homme.

-Oh, vraiment, vous n'avez pas quelques minutes à nous accorder ?

-Mon ami vous a dit que nous étions pressés, c'est le cas, essaya Edward voulant couper court.

-Bon, d'accord, dans ce cas, si vous avez besoin n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir, à l'auberge des Temps, déclara la blonde en partant et pinçant les fesses de Bella.

Edward qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Vous êtes au goût de ces deux prostituées Mademoiselle. Remarquez, il est vrai que vos fesses sont fort jolies dans ce pantalon…

-Je ne vous permets pas Monsieur !

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on oblige pas les femmes à en porter, ça nous permet de voir leurs formes et de ne pas être déçus.. continua le jeune homme sans prêter gare à Bella.

Bella se renfrogna et garda le silence jusqu'à l'auberge où elle redevint une jeune fille pour former un couple parfait avec Edward.

Arrivés à l'auberge Bella sentit le jeune homme la prendre par la taille, elle se laissa faire, il fallait jouer le jeu. Les parents de Bella n'était pas de riches nobles, ils faisaient partie de la petite noblesse d'épée****. Or depuis que le père de la jeune était emprisonné, il y avait encore moins d'argent, et sa mère avait du mal à éponger les dettes. Il fallait donc faire des économies, comme en prenant une seule chambre, mais pour cela, ils devaient jouer les couples heureux.

Edward put ainsi commencer à mettre sa vengeance à exécution en gênant la demoiselle. Il réserva sa chambre puis Bella le sentit soulever son visage pour déposer sur ses lèvres un doux baiser. Il remonta sa bouche près de l'oreille de Bella et chuchota « pas de scandale ici, il est normal que j'embrasse ma femme. »

Ils montèrent ensuite dans leur chambre, qui était sobre et d'une propreté douteuse. Aussitôt la porte fermée, la colère de Bella explosa :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris de m'embrasser ? Je croyais… »

Edward se jeta sur Bella pour la faire taire, l'enserrant dans une poigne de fer pour l'embrasser. La jeune fille se débattit et lui assena une gifle. Elle se dégagea de la prise d'Edward pour sortir de la pièce.

Au niveau de la porte, Edward la rattrapa et la serra contre lui.

« Je n'ai jamais forcé personne mais je suis sûr que tu as envie de moi autant, voire plus, que ce que moi j'ai envie de toi, affirma le jeune homme tout en se collant encore plus à Bella pour lui faire sentir le début de son érection.

-Ed… Edward, nous de… vons … parler…

-Nous avons tout notre temps jusqu'à Paris.

-Non tout de suite, on doit mettre les choses au clair, déclara Bella d'une voix ferme. »

_*__Itinéraire__ : alors je ne suis pas une as de la géographie, je l'ai établi avec un carte, mais je pense qu'il y a plus simple. Pour le temps comme la dernière fois, je me suis fixée par rapport au trajet à Vélo de Via Michelin._

_** __Saint-Ambroix et le volo Biòu_ : _Saint-Ambroix est aujourd'hui une commune médiévale cévenole dans le Gard. Si vous allez dans ce département, c'est sympa, allez y faire un tour…_

_La légende du __volo Biòu : __Animal totémique et emblématique de la petite bourgade de Saint-Ambroix, dans le Gard, le Volo Biòu (le boeuf qui vole) nommé Caït date du Moyen Âge._

_Une année, tout le vin de la vendange, très abondante, se mit à moisir. Pour s'en débarrasser, le consul de St Ambroix eut une idée inspirée de la mythologie : il promit aux habitants de faire voler un boeuf à St Ambroix  
pour attirer les foules. Des foules de curieux accoururent par milliers dans la cité où les St Ambroisiens se firent cabaretiers. Rapidement ils finirent tout le vin... même un peu moisi. En fin de journée, le bœuf s'envola au-dessus des toits des maisons. La chute fut brutale affirme la légende écrite par Albert Arnavielle, mais les excédents de vin dont dépendait la santé économique de la communauté furent épongés! Qui boira, verra!_ _(aujourd'hui chaque 14 juillet on fait voler ce bœuf)_

_Source : http:/www(.)volo-biou(.)com/le-volo-bi%C3%B2u-et-ses-m%C3%A9di%C3%A9vales-oc/le-volo-bi%C3%B2u/_

_** __Le protestantisme en Cévennes __: Haut lieu de la guerre de religion, les Cévennes, voit naître le désert. Les camisards (protestant cévenol se battant pour avoir sa liberté d'expression) se réunissaient dans le plus grand secret pour célébrer leur cérémonie, souvent dans la nature comme à Saint Guilhem du Désert._

_Pour plus d'informations : http:/www(.)ot-anduze(.)fr/patrimoine-anduze-cevennes/3-Le-protestantisme(.)html_

_***__ La noblesse : __il y a deux types de noblesse, celle d'épée qui est la plus ancienne, descendante des ducs et comtes qui payaient de leur sang leur allégeance à leur roi et donc de l'époque médiévale. Ensuite celle de robe sont les bourgeois anoblis à partir du XV° siècle. Ces bourgeois rêvent d'anoblissement. Ils sont clercs, secrétaires… et se transmettent leur métier héréditairement, c'est ainsi que naissent les offices que François Ier rendra vénaux en 1524 (c'est-à-dire qu'elles seront achetées par ceux qui veulent les exercer) et Henri IV en 1604 les rendra héréditaires ( du coup ces offices seront encore plus onéreux)_

_

* * *

_

_C'est un chapitre de transition, l'action arrive dans le prochain chapitre!_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience qu'ils soient positifs ou non..._

_Désormais, je posterai un chapitre par semaine!_

_Lily_


	13. Chapitre 12:

Merci à tout le monde! aussi bien pour les reviews (j'aime que vous preniez le temps de les faire ;)) et mise en alerte...

Donc merci aux fidèles, Chouchoumag, Patoun, Elodie-die, Crasybells, Acoco, Anarina, Pierard 85, Soleil 83.

Crazybells:Contente que ça te plaise toujours! Ca y est posté, j'suis pas une criminelle ;) (et cette fois pas de fin en queue de poisson, muh, enfin je crois ;) )

Anarina: Merci, je suis heureuse que tu trouves cette fiction à ton goût! et que tu aimes les points historiques, d'ailleurs sans, ce chapitre, il n'y en a pas :s. Si tu as du caractère, les petits monstres se tiendrons à carreau...

**Et bien sur merci à ma Beta, Lisa, qui corrige toujours très vite mes vilaines fautes qu'elles soient d'orthographe ou de syntaxe ( et je vous dis même pas les fautes de syntaxe qu'il y avait sur ce chapitre!) **

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Des âmes misent à nues**

« _-Ed… Edward, nous de… vons … parler…_

_-Nous avons tout notre temps jusqu'à Paris._

_-Non tout de suite, on doit mettre les choses au clair, déclara Bella d'une voix ferme._ »

-On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, continua la jeune femme. Ce n'est plus possible, on doit chacun faire des concessions, ça fait plus d'une semaine que c'est comme ça… je dois t'expliquer et remettre les choses au clair ! Tu préfères que je commence par quoi, mes erreurs ou les tiennes ?

- Mais..., dit Edward qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui tomber sur la tête.

-Mais quoi Edward ? Tu ne veux pas discuter avec moi parce que je suis une noble, tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ?

-En effet, ça ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il reprenant de la prestance. Excuse-moi, mais je vais retrouver les deux merveilles qui ont trouvées ton cul fort joli, j'ai besoin de me détendre avant le trajet de demain.

Le jeune homme avait peur et était trop fier pour le dire, Bella le voyait. Elle décida alors de se mettre entre Edward et la porte. Malgré son envie, elle ne voulait pas lui retomber dans les bras si facilement... Elle avait décidé de se battre et de lui faire ravaler sa foutue fierté qui le rendait désagréable!

- Non, asséna-t-elle, féroce. Tu ne bouges pas, et tu assumes !

-Ne me dis pas d'assumer, j'assume tout ce que je fais et dis ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie sorti, quand on a couché ensemble, que plus rien n'était possible parce qu'on n'était pas du même rang !

-Bon d'accord, je vais commencer par expliquer mes tords, mais je te demande de ne pas prendre ton air condescendant. De ne pas me faire ressentir que je ne connais rien de la vie, que la difficulté est inconnue aux nobles, car je souhaite t'apprendre quelque chose : les nobles sont des hommes et ont des sentiments. Ils peuvent être gais, triste, heureux, lunatique (tout comme toi d'ailleurs), en colère. Tu peux les blesser !

-Très bien, mais sache juste que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser volontairement et que je n'ai jamais pensé que tu ne connaissais rien à la vie. Chacun à ses expériences, qu'elles soient joyeuses ou non, traumatisantes, blessantes… Je disais juste que tu ne connaissais pas la vie des plus pauvres et que tu ne pouvais pas les comprendre du coup, il y a une nuance non ? Donc si je t'ai blessée par mes remarques, j'en suis désolé mais je pensais que tu étais plus forte que ça. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

-Oui mais tu t'écartes du sujet bel Adonis. Donc le lendemain de la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, j'ai paniqué, j'étais angoissée par le fait que tu m'en veuilles peut-être car j'ai été passive et je n'ai pas su comment m'y prendre. Pourtant j'ai lu des livres là-dessus. Mais ce dont j'ai eu le plus peur, c'est que mes sentiments évoluent envers toi. Tu m'avais bien dit que c'était l'histoire d'un soir sans engagement. C'est pour ça que je t'ai parlé le lendemain de notre différence sociale, c'est la meilleure excuse que j'ai trouvé ! Mais c'est aussi de ta faute, si tu n'étais pas qu'un stupide borné…

-Stupide borné ? Moi ? Je ne te permets pas, tu ne me connais pas !

-Alors toi, tu as le droit de me juger sans me connaître et moi non ?

-J'ai pas dit…

- Laisse-moi finir, donc si tu n'étais pas qu'un stupide borné, tu aurais appris à me connaître. Tu aurais su que rien que de dire ces mots me faisait mal ! Que ce n'était pas moi qui parlais ! Pourtant je pensais que tu avais compris lors de notre tour au village que je n'étais pas une noble comme tout le monde… d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir plus d'égalité dans la noblesse. Mais, voilà, toi et tes préjugés, vous n'y avez vu que du feu. Tu as des grandes idées mais tu ne sais pas réfléchir par toi-même, il faudrait que tu commences à apprendre et surtout à voir au delà des apparences… et tu t'aies, je suppose, promis de te venger en me traitant comme tu le fais une trainée depuis une semaine. Je n'en suis pas une Edward ! Tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme était sous le choc, avait-il vraiment été si odieux et fermé que ça ? Comment avait-il pu la juger ainsi alors qu'il reprochait aux nobles de prendre les paysans pour des rustres illettrés. Il revoyait la jeune fille avec les pauvres du village, redécouvrir la misère ce qui l'avait rendue malade, concentrée à son jardin pour faire pousser des plantes médicinales utilisées par la suite par le doc. Il devait donner une réponse à Bella, justifier et assumer ses actes mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer… ah si par répondre à sa question…

-Bella, tu n'es pas une trainée et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu te faire ressentir. Je voulais juste que tu retombes dans mes bras car je ne supportes pas le rejet. Et puis après que nous ayons passé la nuit ensemble, je voulais moi aussi qu'on s'arrête là parce que j'avais peur tout comme toi que mes sentiments évoluent. Mais tu m'as pris de court et je croyais réellement que tu t'étais servie de moi pour te déflorer comme un simple jouet.

-Tu penses que j'aurais demandé ça à n'importe qui ? Je te faisais confiance, car malgré tout tu peux être doux et prévenant. J'ai vu de belles choses en toi mais je me suis trompée.

-Je suis désolé. Désolé de t'avoir fait croire que tu ne valais pas mieux que ces filles que je voulais rejoindre tout à l'heure. Désolé d'avoir été aussi testard, mais j'ai souvent été déçu et c'étaitde l'autodéfense. J'avais peur pour moi mais surtout pour Jasper, je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne à part à moi-même pour nous trouver à manger ou pour nous consoler… Je veux te faire confiance, dis-moi que je peux et que tu ne me feras jamais un sale coup à cause de ton rang.

-Non tu peux me faire confiance Edward et je suis même contente que tu me le demandes… pour que je puisse mieux te comprendre tu peux me parler un peu de ta vie ? Parce que je sais seulement que tu es parti en Irlande lors du décès de ton père et que tu es finalement revenu.

-_Il y a tout juste onze ans, alors que j'en avais douze, mon père_, est décédé et mon frère et moi avons été envoyés chez notre parrain en Irlande. C'est un homme bon et juste mais il n'était pas souvent là et les enfants n'étaient pas trop sa tasse de thé. C'est ainsi qu'il nous confia à James, son majordome, enfin homme à tout faire. Il nous donna toutes les corvées possibles et imaginables : laver les sols du château, les écuries, ramasser les légumes, s'occuper des lourdes armes du Chevalier Cullen ou encore nettoyer les douves du château. Et dès que quelque chose n'allait pas ou qu'il en avait simplement envie, il nous battait. Souvent je réussissais à prendre la place de mon frère et prenait les coups de martinets. Mais le plus dur pour moi je crois a été de voir ce salaud battre jusqu'au sang mon frère pendant qu'il m'attachait pour que je sois obligé de regarder sans pouvoir intervenir.

-Je suis désolée Edward, je ne savais pas…

-Tu n'y es pour rien ma Douce. C'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de m'enfuir. Avec Jasper on a sillonné l'Irlande, je travaillais en tant que ramoneur, vendeur de légumes et j'en passe… quand je ne trouvais pas de travail, je volais pour manger, je faisais toujours attention que la personne volée ait des revenus importants. Puis nous somme rentrés en France.

Ils continuèrent de parler de leur vie respective comme ça durant un long moment, elle lui racontant ses cours, ses grands parents aujourd'hui décédés, sa complicité avec sa grand-mère maternelle, ses plantes, sa vie avec le doc. Son envie de pouvoir toujours aller plus loin, pour pouvoir soulager le plus de maux possibles. Elle regrettait que les femmes ne puissent pas devenir médecin, mais jurait qu'elle continuerait à soigner quoiqu'il advienne même si cela était mal vu. Elle voulait soulager le mal qui rongeait ceux qui n'avaient pas accès aux soins. Elle parlait de droit du plus miséreux aussi bien que de droit de la femme. Edward écoutait ce qu'elle disait et se rendait compte qu'elle avait raison, il était renfermé sur ses idées et ne voulait pas croire à la diversité de la caste supérieure. Lui aussi parlait, de sa vie à Paris et Versailles puis de son périple à travers la France, il disait d'ailleurs que dans tout mal il y avait un bien. En fuyant James, il avait découvert des paysages à couper le souffle, du Connemara aux côtes granitiques Irlandaises en passant par le val de Loire et ses châteaux renaissances, Versailles, Paris, Limoge et sa porcelaine, les volcans d'Auvergne… Il montrait à la jeune fille son amour du voyage et la faisait rêver. Edward fit la promesse qu'une fois qu'ils auraient libéré le père de la jeune fille, ils passeraient pour entrer à Roulergue par le val de Loire.

Ils discutèrent allongés sur le lit, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, puis Bella s'endormit. Lorsqu'Edward voulut se lever pour aller dormir, la jeune fille le retint pour qu'il dorme avec elle. Il s'allongea à coté d'elle. Il lui avait manqué cette conversation pour vraiment pouvoir lui donner sa confiance, il en avait souvent eu envie mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire. Il voulut prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras mais hésita un moment, puis finalement il l'enlaça. Il s'endormit en se demandant pourquoi il était si bien là à coté de la jeune noble.

Durant la nuit Bella se réveilla, elle se remémorait doucement la conversation qu'elle avait eu dans la soirée avec le jeune homme. Elle se sentait dans un cocon comme protégée dans les bras d'Edward. Elle voulut d'ailleurs se lever mais la prise du jeune homme se raffermit. Maintenant, elle devait se persuader qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle en tombe amoureuse. Elle savait que depuis quelques temps ses sentiments envers lui changeaient. Quand il s'approchait son cœur battait, elle appréhendait ces moments mais elle les attendait aussi avec impatience.

Le lendemain, ils purent admirer la ville de Lyon et ses ruines avant de monter vers la Bourgogne pour voir encore des vignes s'étendre à perte de vue. Ils passèrent la nuit dans un petit village bourguignon. Au matin ils prirent la route pour arriver à Avallon. Le lendemain, ils voyagèrent jusqu'à la limite de la région francilienne. Un autre jour s'écoula alors qu'ils arrivaient à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Paris. Puis le lendemain au soir, ils arrivèrent dans la capitale. Les six jours qu'ils mirent pour arriver à Paris passèrent vite dans une atmosphère légère et conviviale malgré le fait que le cœur de Bella ne soit pas à la fête. Elle paniquait, avait peur pour son père qui devait être enfermé dans une prison lugubre et humide. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses pensées de Charles, elle angoissait d'arriver trop tard pour prouver son innocence. Bien que de temps en temps, grâce à Edward, elle arrivait à rire, dès que c'était trop dur, il la prenait dans ses bras pour la consoler, lui dire d'être forte que tout ça serait bientôt fini. Le jeune homme avait réalisé des choses importantes, il devait laisser leur chance au gens avant de les juger car il pourrait avoir d'agréable surprise. Il se promit de ne plus jamais faire subir à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait fait à Bella. Lui qui pensait qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui apporter, elle lui avait donné une belle leçon de vie. Et d'ailleurs c'était certainement la plus importante qu'on lui ait donné, ne jamais se fier aux apparences, qu'il valait mieux confier son jugement à son cœur qu'à ses yeux. Il venait de se faire une amie, sur laquelle, il le savait, il pouvait se reposer et Bella savait désormais qu'elle avait la confiance d'Edward, que ce dernier ferait tout pour elle.

Ils rejoignirent l'hôtel où selon Rose, Emmett logeait. Ce dernier devait les aider à trouver Charles. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent donc à la recherche de l'enseigne de l'Hermine argentée. Ils la trouvèrent enfin et réservèrent leur chambre puis allèrent surprendre Emmett qui était entrain de boire une bière.

Ils arrivèrent en douce dans le dos du jeune père et chacun d'un coté lui sautèrent dessus. Le grand gaillard hurla sa peur. Eh oui malgré son air d'ours renfrogné, il était comme tout le monde et pouvait mettre sa défense de coté pour être surpris.

-Celui qui vient de faire ça ne tient pas à la vie, grogna l'homme puis il se retourna pour voir ses « agresseurs ».

-Oh mais c'est vous, explosa-t-il de joie… Edward comment vas-tu ? Mademoiselle la comtesse ?

-Bella s'il vous plait ! Tout va bien, nous venons d'arriver, et j'avoue que pour ma part, je suis fatiguée…

-Oh, les femmes, vous n'êtes jamais contentes, la taquina Edward.

En voyant la moue désapprobatrice de Bella, Edward et Emmett explosèrent de rire.

-Tu n'es qu'un macho et Emmett tu ne vaux pas mieux… balança Bella en se retournant, ne faisant qu'amplifier les rires des deux hommes.

Edward la retint par le bras.

-Mais voyons Bella, tu ne comprends pas encore quand je te taquine ?

-Non désolée, j'ai encore l'habitude de l'ancien Edward, répondit-elle mauvaise après avoir été vexée.

-Ça c'est un coup bas Bella, répondit Edward grimaçant.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de rire. Emmett était perdu et ne comprenait plus rien.

-Ed mais, tu es réconcilié avec les nobles ?

-Non pas avec tout les nobles, avec Bella seulement. Mais j'ai décidé de leur laisser une chance à partir de maintenant…

-Quel revirement de situation !

-_C'est grâce à Bella, en me disant ce qu'elle pensait de moi, que je me suis rendu _compte, je ne dirais pas de ma stupidité mais plutôt, mais de mon manque d'ouverture d'esprit… Cependant je trouve toujours injuste qu'on les traite différemment et ce malgré le Déclaration des Droit de l'Homme et du Citoyen. Je trouve toujours ces êtres ayant des revenus indécents tellement ils sont exorbitants comme trop imbus de leur personne.

-Bella, vous avez transformé notre Edward, et pourtant c'est pas qu'on n'a pas essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux. Depuis trois ans on essaye lamentablement Rosie, moi et même les enfants, d'ailleurs comment vont ces petits chenapans, et ma Rose ? ça fait 3 mois que je ne les ai pas vu, ils me manquent !

Bella et Edward commencèrent à parler du village, de la misère malgré les efforts des seigneurs, de Rose qui avait moins de travail malgré sa réputation car les villageois avaient moins d'argent d'argent. Ils parlèrent aussi d'Alice qui grandissait vite et de Jasper qui voulait la protéger à chaque instant. Ensemble les enfants s'occupaient des tâches ménagères et du jardin. Ils parlèrent de la terrible nuit qui avait vu Kate mourir. Quand ils abordèrent ce sujet, quelques larmes perlèrent.

Emmett expliqua son expérience aux États Généraux en tant que représentant du tiers, il expliqua la volonté du roi de les censurer au début, en refusant que les représentants du peuple se réunissent pour débattre. Ensuite les événements du serment du jeu de paume, puis la révolte parisienne, les prises des Invalides et de la Bastille, les têtes qui tombaient et qui étaient ensuite empalées sur pics et promenées dans le tout Paris. Il avait vécu tous les événements politiques de l'intérieur, y avait même participé. Il avait pu serrer les mains de Robespierre, Desmoulins, Sieyès, Danton qui haranguaient les foules pour qu'elles se révoltent. Il avait discuté avec tous ces orateurs, mais ce qu'Emmett regrettait le plus ce que la plupart des représentants du peuple faisait parti de la bourgeoisie, cette même bourgeoisie qui, même pas un siècle plus tôt, voulait devenir noble. Il avait peur que la révolte devienne bourgeoise et ne soit plus faites pour les plus pauvres, quand elle arriva à son paroxysme et que l'abolition des privilèges fut mise en place. Mais sa méfiance tomba petit à petit, quand la déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen fut votée.

Après leur discussion, tout le monde monta se coucher, Edward dormit avec Emmett laissant un peu d'intimité à la jeune fille. Bella aperçut une baignoire entreposée dans la chambre et demanda à ce qu'on lui monte de l'eau pour qu'elle puisse prendre un bain. Elle y entra avec délectation. Normalement, il fallait qu'elle garde sa chemise mais ayant peur qu'elle ne soit pas sèche le lendemain, elle plongea nue et avec délectation dans l'eau. Contrairement aux personnes contemporaines de son époque, Bella ne se contentait pas de faire trempette dans son bain mais se lavait avec du savon. Quelle horreur, pour ses pairs, la couche de crasse devait protéger de la maladie. Edward entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit et voyant la jeune fille nue, ressortit aussi vite. Bella ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Le lendemain elle rejoignit les garçons après une bonne nuit de sommeil et partit à la recherche de son père.

* * *

Pas de point historique cette fois...

Alors un verdict? *appréhension comme toujours*


	14. Chapitre 13:

Bonjour à tous!

Alors, tout d'abord veuillez m'excuser pour le retard... Totalement involontaire, mon ordi est tombé en panne donc j'ai perdu une première fois le chapitre. Ensuite j'l'ai récupéré mais le temps d'écrire le chapitre, la poisse, écran noir à nouveau... Mais la j'avais prévu le coup, j'avais enregistré le chapitre sur clé usb cependant, on m'appelle Pierre Richard ou la chèvre et j'ai perdu la clé dans le train :s. Du coup, j'ai été un peu perturbé, j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop sur le chapitre...

Donc rien n'a été posté jusqu'à présent!

Ensuite, je voudrais remercié toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews! Ca met du coeur à l'ouvrage!

Merci aux fidèles! Chouchoumag, Patoun, Elo-didie, Pierard85, Acoco, Floraline, Crazybells

Bienvenue aux nouvelles! BonaVenture et Emichlo

Crasybells: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir!

**Et bien sur un grand grand merci à ma bêta, Lisa, qui corrige en un temps record malgré tout ce qu'elle a à faire!**

* * *

**A la découverte des plaisirs de Paris:**

Le lendemain, Bella rejoignit les garçons qui étaient déjà debout entrain de discuter.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, vous avez bien dormi ?

-Peut serait-ce le cas si on faisait tomber cette barrière, si nos rapports étaient plus conviviaux ? Que diriez-vous de m'appeler Bella et de se tutoyer ? Après tout, comme le dit si bien Edward, aujourd'hui, il n'y plus aucune raison de me montrer cette marque de respect désuète. Les privilèges sont tombés

-Eh, mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été pour plus d'égalité.

-Oui mais c'est toi qui m'en as le plus fait baver avec mon statut.

-Je suis d'accord, les coupa Emmett qui ne voulait pas assister à une de leurs nouvelles disputes. »

Edward partit en bougonnant et Bella se promit d'essayer de ne plus l'agresser de la sorte, seulement c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle aimait le mettre en colère, elle aimait le voir réagir à ses provocations. Finalement, elle trouva un compromis, elle continuerait de le provoquer mais de manière moins belliqueuse. Après ce léger accrochage, ils partirent malgré la mauvaise humeur d'Edward.

Bella redécouvrit Paris, elle n'en connaissait que la luxure pour y être rapidement passé avant d'aller à Versailles pour sa présentation à la cour.

Elle découvrit le Paris* sinueux, misérable. Ce Paris hérité de la période médiévale où s'entrelaçaient de petites rues, où les coupe-gorge faisaient leur loi. Les rues étaient souvent étroites, sales et sombre car les maisons étaient construites de telle manière que plus elles montaient, plus elles s'élargissaient, privant la rue de toute lumière. Les enfants étaient couverts de boue, les femmes faisaient office de filles de joie, les estropiés et les vieillards mendiaient. Bella n'avait jamais vu une telle misère. Emmett, tout comme Edward, était maintenant habitué à ce paysage de pauvreté et de désolation, au départ, il avait eu du mal à croire à tout ce malheur. Les jeunes hommes essayaient de protéger la jeune fille, bien quelle soit habillée de manière masculine, elle faisait frêle et était de ce fait une cible idéale. Cependant moralement, ils ne pouvaient pas la soutenir comme ils le souhaitaient. En effet, ils voyaient qu'elle n'allait pas bien, cependant elle se refermait et ne voulait rien laisser transparaître. Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse à ses amis.

Edward et Emmett essayèrent toute la matinée de la distraire, ils y arrivèrent seulement après avoir traversée l'île de la Cité. En effet, elle se trouva en admiration devant Notre Dame. L'édifice était grandiose, majestueux, témoin du génie constructeur de l'homme. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu, elle savait seulement que de nombreux visiteurs la citaient comme étant la plus belle cathédrale de France et de Navarre.

En fin de journée, pas de nouvelle de Charles. Bella avait pourtant essayé de parlementer. Elle avait discuté, menacé, tempêté, crié et même giflé les différents gardiens de prison, sans hélas obtenir des informations supplémentaires.

Le repas du soir fut terne malgré les pitreries des garçons, pitreries d'ailleurs qui provoquèrent un mécontent. En effet, alors qu'Edward essayé de jongler pour divertir la tablée, il eut le malheur de perdre un bout de pain qui atterrie dans l'assiette d'un de leur voisin de table entrainant par la même occasion son énervement. Une conversation qui aurait pu finir mal débuta après qu'Edward eut présenté ses excuses:

« Et gamin, je crois que tu me dois une chemise !

-Pardon ? Je n'ai fait qu'y rajouter une tâche parmi tant d'autres !

-C'est toi qui le dit ! File-moi ta chemise !

-Hors de question, je me suis excusé, la tâche de soupe partira facilement… »

Le soulot se leva d'un bond, prêt à en découdre, mais Emmett s'interposa.

« Messieurs, on peut régler cela de manière non violente, on peut trouver un compromis, non ?

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut l'autre balourd ? C'est qu'il com…

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'excuses rapidement, le coupa Edward

-C'est parce qu'il a la carrure des ours de foire qu'il me fait peur !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, commença Emmett qui essayait de garder son calme sans succès. »

C'est ce moment que choisit Bella pour intervenir.

« Ne rentrez pas dans son jeu, allons nous coucher.

-Hey ma belle tu ne veux pas venir passer la nuit avec moi, j'ai de quoi payer et certainement plus que ces minus ! »

A peine, eut-il fini qu'on le retrouva à terre. Bella lui avait asséné une gifle retentissante et en même temps fait évacuer toute la tension de la journée.

« Même si j'étais une fille de joie, je ne te suivrais pas ! » expliqua-t-elle calmement en lui tournant le dos et montant se coucher suivit par les garçons qui étaient bouche bée.

« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas entrer dans son jeu », taquina Emmett en pouffant.

Bella lui lança un regard noir plein de reproche, ce qui le convainquit de se taire.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Emmett et Edward discutèrent pendant un petit moment, se remettant de leurs émotions. Ils parlèrent de Charles, ils espéraient avoir des nouvelles rapidement, car plus elles tardaient à venir plus il y avait des risques que le procès ait lieu. Il était vrai que les prisons parisiennes étaient engorgées et les jugements étaient rendus tardivement. Il était possible de faire toutes les prisons une à une cependant aucune information en ressortirait. La conversation s'étouffa et Emmett jugea le moment approprié pour lançait un nouveau sujet :

« Dis-moi Edward, et Bella alors ?

-Quoi Bella ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux te parler ! C'est la première noble qui à une certaine place dans ton estime ! Que tu considère un peu comme une égale et pas une ennemie…

-C'est normal, les statuts n'ont plus lieu d'être, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça ?

-Non, non, non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Pour une fois, tu ne peux pas dire ce que tu ressens réellement ?

-Non je ne peux pas parce que je ne sais pas… c'est une femme fascinante, qui a une multitude de facettes, elle m'étonne souvent comme ce soir d'ailleurs !

-Serais-tu entrain de me dire que tu pourrais éprouver quelque chose pour cette jeune femme ?

-Non, je ne peux pas, tu sais que je ne fais pas confiance facilement mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

-Crois-moi, Rose et moi lui avons accordé notre confiance et elle le mérite, tu as vu comme elle a soigné Alice, la manière dont elle se comporte même avec les plus démunis, elle a pas fait preuve de condescendance, elle est simple. Tu n'as rien à perdre à la lui donner, au contraire, tu peux tout y gagner. Elle est sincère et ta méfiance un jour te jouera des tours ! Crois-moi, enfin si à moi tu me fais confiance…

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai une confiance sans égale pour toi et pour Rose, vous êtes pour moi ma famille au même titre que Jasper mais seulement pour Bella, il me faut réfléchir mais je pense que tout est possible.

-D'ailleurs, tu sais à quel point ton frère l'apprécie or, il juge très bien les gens.

-Je sais, je te promets que j'y pense, sur ce on va peut être dormir, la journée va être longue demain. »

Le matin suivant, ils partirent tôt à la recherche de la prison. La matinée ne fut pas concluante tout comme la veille cependant en milieu d'après midi, ils réussirent à en savoir plus. Charles était enfermé à la prison de l'Abbaye.** Mais le temps de s'y rendre, il n'était plus possible de voir les prisonniers. Toutefois, ils arrivèrent à savoir que le père de Bella était en bonne santé et qu'il pouvait revenir le lendemain avec l'avocat de leur choix et les preuves dédouanant le suspect.

Le soir, le cœur des trois amis était à la fête. C'est ainsi que Bella remarqua une harpe. Elle se leva à la surprise des garçons et décida de demander aux gérants de l'auberge l'autorisation d'y jouer. Elle n'avait plus retouché une harpe depuis le jour de l'arrestation de Charles. Et pourtant qu'est ce que la sensation de ses doigts sur les cordes lui avait manqué. Ici plus aucune maladresse, elle était à l'aise donc ne faisait pas de faux pas pour vouloir faire bien. Elle savait qu'elle jouait d'une belle manière mais ce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre c'est qu'elle jouait très bien. Elle s'assit lentement sur le tabouret et doucement frôla les cordes sans leur faire émettre le moindre son, elle souhaitait juste reprendre doucement les habitudes, elle voulait que cette sensation d'excitation, d'anticipation du moment agréable ne la quitte plus.

Edward et Emmett la regardaient étonnés, puis enfin elle fit chanter les cordes de l'instrument. Ses compagnons de route ne la quittaient pas des yeux, ils la trouvaient si belle, si détendue. Edward ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Ses yeux après s'être attardés sur le visage de la jeune fille s'arrêtèrent sur ses doigts, si fins, si graciles. Quelle était sensuelle derrière son instrument. Le jeune homme s'imaginait être la victime de ces mains qui paraissaient légère mais en même temps sures. Il la savait sensuelle et était certain qu'elle deviendrait avec le temps la plus sulfureuse des maitresses. Il repensa à la nuit où elle lui avait offert sa virginité alors qu'il ne lui promettait rien en retour. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, pourquoi lui ? Etait-ce parce que c'était le seul homme qu'elle avait sous la main à ce moment là ? Il ressentit alors le besoin que Bella soit sienne.

Edward se reconcentra sur la jeune fille, elle jouait un morceau qui lui ressemblait, qui était plein de paradoxe et d'ambivalence, le morceau était enjoué mais en même temps timide, doux avec du caractère et bien sur un peu réformateur. Elle arrivait par sa manière de jouer à montrer ce qu'elle était. Edward retrouva dans ce morceau le caractère bien trempé de la jeune fille.

Puis le morceau arriva à sa fin. Bella, malgré son public, ne remarqua qu'Edward qui la fixait intensément mais elle fut interrompue par l'ovation d'Emmett et le rejoignit à la table. Emmett ne parlait que de la performance de Bella. Les trois amis discutèrent avec entrainement, ils étaient tous heureux d'avoir retrouvé le comte et ne parlaient que du procès qui ne pouvait être que gagné. Les juges ne pouvaient pas ne pas prendre en compte tous les témoignages provenant du village. Surtout que tous le savaient, Charles ne pouvait être qu'innocent, il était bon. Ses idées avaient souvent été décriées mais aujourd'hui elles étaient à l'honneur. Il pourrait se vanter d'avoir été un des précurseurs de la liberté et de l'égalité, se déclarer ami de la nouvelle Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen, il pouvait épancher sa thèse sur la séparation des pouvoirs en reprenant Montesquieu. Il pourrait citer les Lumières, Rousseau et son contrat social. Mais il pourrait aussi appuyer sa fidélité à la France en rappelant qu'il s'était battu au coté de Lafayette lors de la Guerre d'Indépendance***, il était parti aux Amériques et s'y était pourtant battu avec ferveur contre les Anglais. Il ne s'y était pas particulièrement battu contre les Anglais mais plutôt contre un système social mais ça il faudrait le passer sous silence.

Après le repas ils montèrent tous les trois, le mari de Rose en premier. Bella entra dans sa chambre mais avant qu'elle eut fermé sa porte une main lui attrapa le bras la poussant dans la chambre tout en la retournant. Elle fut soulagée quand elle vit que c'était Edward. Puis sans prévenir, il l'embrassa avec urgence de manière passionnée et fougueuse. La jeune fille y répondit sans se faire prier. Ils avaient tous les deux depuis Lyon accumulé une intense frustration sexuelle. Puis brusquement le jeune homme coupa le baiser sous la protestation de Bella

« Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Edward en regardant Bella dans les yeux son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

-Oui, je sais, pas d'engagement…

-Ca c'est une chose qui peut changer.

-Ne fais pas des promesses que tu pourrais ne pas tenir », dit-elle en se jetant sur ses lèvres sans lui donner l'occasion de répondre.

Bella recoupa le baiser,

« Apprends-moi à te donner du plaisir .

-Tu m'en donnes déjà ma Douce, pour le moment laisse moi t'en donner, je veux que tu atteignes un nirvana de plaisir avant. Je ne veux pas faire de toi une amante frustrée », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Bella ferma les yeux et comme la première fois, elle voulut se perdre rapidement. Puis elle sentit, que le jeune homme lui bandait les yeux. Elle paniqua, Edward le ressentit et voulut la rassurer.

« Fais-moi confiance, je ne veux que te donner du plaisir mais pour ça il faut que tu sois détendue, que tu te laisses totalement aller », lui murmura-t-il.

Bella appréhendait autant qu'elle attendait ce qui allait suivre. Edward l'avait privée de l'un de ses sens, les autres étaient en éveil maximum. Elle anticipait mais ne pouvait rien prévoir quand elle sentit la bouche de son partenaire déposer de légers baisers sur la sienne alors que ses mains enlevaient sa chemise. Elle fut ainsi nue mais ne put se poser aucune question alors que les mains et les lèvres du jeune homme l'attaquaient. Il embrassait la vallée entre ses seins et en descendant doucement vers son ventre plat en déposant des salves de baisers alors que ses mains remontaient doucement le long des jambes de la jeune fille puis plus rien. Il s'était levé la laissant désireuse de toujours plus.

« Edward, que fais-tu ?

-Je te laisse attendre un peu, je te veux languissante. »

Il était assis sur le lit sans toucher la jeune fille qui voulut retirer son bandeau

« Attention si tu récupères la vue, je ne reviens pas.

-S'il te plaît, reviens »

Il ne se fit pas plus prier ayant lui aussi besoin du corps de Bella. Mais au lieu de se rallonger avec elle, il resta assis au bord du lit laissant ses doigts courir légèrement sur le corps de sa partenaire la rendant encore plus languissante. Il laissa ainsi la pulpe de ses doigts danser sur les pointes des seins de Bella déclenchant des soupirs de contentement. Puis sans qu'elle puisse le prévoir, il remplaça ses mains par sa bouche, sa langue incendiaire, tandis que ses doigts ne restaient pas inactifs et glissaients sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Bella était proche de l'orgasme grâce aux caresses d'Edward sur ses jambes, sur ses seins. Il faisait tout cela en étant éloigné de son corps ce qui rendait la chose encore plus excitante. Elle avait besoin de se libérer, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus et Edward le comprit, il amena lentement sa main vers l'intimité de la jeune fille, passa lentement ses doigts entre ses plis. Un orgasme bruyant la prit. Edward ne lui laissa même pas quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses douces tortures là où il les avait laissées. Il commença par replonger ses doigts dans l'intimité de Bella tout en embrassant ses bras et sa poitrine. Puis il descendit doucement ses lèvres sur le corps de Bella alors que cette dernière se perdait dans la foule de ses émotions. Elle ne faisait que ressentir et fut surprise lorsque la langue de son compagnon se faufila entre ses lèvres intimes. Elle eut un brusque sursaut.

« Arrête…

-Tu n'en as pas envie ?

-Je ne pourrais pas te…

-Chut, je ne te demande rien, à part de ressentir… » dit-il en reprenant son travail

La langue du jeune homme procurait des sensations toujours plus fortes à la jeune fille.

« Le bandeau, je veux te voir quand tu atteindras l'apogée du plaisir. »

Ces quelques mots déclenchèrent le deuxième orgasme de la jeune fille. Il la serra dans ses bras pour lui montrer que c'était finalement plus que simplement coucher ensemble. Mais il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire passer lors de cette étreinte, n'arrivant pas à établir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et si finalement, c'était plus que de l'amitié ?

« Maintenant n'oublie pas que je veux apprendre » glissa Bella en mordillant l'oreille d'Edward.

Tout en en caressant son sexe à travers le tissu. Edward eut un hoquet de surprise en la voyant si entreprenante.

« Que… Tu … bien…

-Comment, je n'ai pas compris ? Attention il faut que tu sois un bon professeur, ton plaisir en dépend. »

Elle commença à le déshabiller tout en continuant de le caresser. La chemise du jeune homme ne fit pas long feu. Aussitôt, Bella décida d'user des mêmes techniques que le jeune homme, elle embrassa son torse puis remonta doucement vers ses mamelons pour les happer. Il gémit sous ces caresses.

«-Alors verdict ? » Susurra-t-elle en faisant tomber les derniers remparts d'habit et en prenant en main le sexe du jeune homme pour y faire de long va-et-vient. E

lle était hésitante. Le fait qu'Edward ne lui réponde pas l'inquiétait. Mais quand elle l'entendit gémir, elle fut rassurer et ses caresses se firent plus sures. Elle embrassait langoureusement son torse tant dis que sa main continuait son activité. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter les bruits rauques sortant de la bouche du jeune homme.

Malicieuse, elle arrêta toute activité comme il l'avait fait alors qu'elle n'en demandait que plus.

« Bon, puisque tu ne me réponds pas, je suppose que ce que je fais ne te conviens pas. »

Elle se leva.

« Non, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !

-Alors ?

-Je veux encore sentir tes mains, et tes lèvres sur moi ma Douce. Tu ne peux pas savoir quel plaisir tu me procures ! »

Mais Bella continua sa route vers la porte.

« Reviens ».

La voix d'Edward sonna comme un ordre. Elle se sentit obligée de se retourner et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps. Il était allongé sur le dos, à sa merci. Elle s'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion tandis que ses mains revenaient automatiquement à leur position initiale. Mais elles étaient fébriles et hésitantes, Edward décida de la guider, en mettant ses mains sur les siennes pour leur donner un rythme plus soutenu et pour que leur prise soit plus ferme. Puis il se sentit doucement défaillir lorsqu'il sentit Bella descendre le long de son corps et embrasser tendrement son gland. Elle le regarda dans les yeux hésitants avec de laisser glisser sa langue sur sa virilité, puis Edward la remonta alors qu'il éjaculait.

Ils restèrent un petit moment sans rien dire les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Edward fut de nouveau prêt. Ils s'embrassèrent alors qu'il la pénétrait. Cette fois-ci, Bella eut du plaisir. Et un dernier orgasme les submergea.

Ils s'endormirent, les jambes entrelacées, Edward enserrant de manière possessive la taille de sa maîtresse.

* * *

_* Le Paris de 1789, n'est pas le Paris d'aujourd'hui, c'est encore une ville médiévale en sa partie la plus ancienne. Il ne faut pas s'imaginer la ville d'aujourd'hui avec ses grandes rues droites bordées d'immeubles plus que vétustes, ce Paris n'apparait qu'a la fin du XIX° avec le Hausmann. La ville bien que Grande pour la période n'était pas aussi impressionnante qu'aujourd'hui par sa taille, il faut savoir qu'au cours du XIX° nombres de villages alentour y ont été rattachés._

_** Prison de l'Abbaye : Prison militaire ouverte, on pense en 1522 (mais rien n'est sur car elle n'apparait pas sur les plan cadastraux du XVI et XVII° siècle) et démolie en 1854. Elle fut transformée en prison politique sous la Révolution. Elle accueillit entre autre, Mme Rolland et Charlotte Corday qui assassina Marat dans sa baignoire.  
_

_Pour plus d'infos: _http:/www . cosmovisions . com / monuParisPrisonAbbaye . htm - la page est bien faite et vous y trouverez son histoire sous la Révolution

_*** La guerre d'indépendance américaine appelée American Revolution aux Etats-Unis débute à cause de l'ajout d'une nouvelle taxe. Ajout dû à la guerre de sept ans qui vit s'affronter les Anglais et les Français, au sujet des colonies, et qui se termina Le 10 février 1763 quand fut ratifié le Traité de Paris. Les Français cédèrent alors aux Anglais, le Canada, Minorque, l'île royale (l'île du Cap-Breton), le bassin des Grands Lacs et la rive gauche du Mississipi ainsi que les Indes. Les Américains des treize colonies (les colonies anglaise aux Amériques sont au nombre de treize et se situent toutes sur la cote Est), se révoltèrent et refusèrent ce nouvel impôt. Les Anglais étant les ennemis héréditaires de la France depuis la guerre de cent ans, Louis XVI envoya des hommes avec, à leur tête, le marquis de Lafayette. Grâce à leur volonté d'indépendance et à l'aide de la France, les Américains se défirent du joug anglais. Les Français ayant perdu au traité de Paris leur empire colonial, firent tout pour qu'il arrive la même chose aux anglais._

_

* * *

_

Je vous laisse seuls juges! Dites-mois tout, bon comme mauvais, je prends tout...

Lily


	15. Chapitre 14:

Coucou!

Tout d'abord merci à mes fidèles lectrices!

Ensuite je réellement désolée des trois semaines de délais au lieu des deux prévues... J'ai vraiment pas réussi à faire ce que je voulais de chapitre, à le tourner comme je le souhaitais... C'est un chapitre de transition donc forcément un peu long!

Et Biensur merci à ma ^'tite béta, Lisa pour son trvail toujours rapide! Rendez-vous compte, je lui envoyé le chapitre ce soir à 19h et elle l'a déjà corrigé!

j'espère que je vous ai pas trop perdu en route!

**Chapitre 14 :**

Ce matin là, quand Edward et Bella se réveillèrent, leurs jambes étaient entrelacées et leurs corps imbriqués. Edward regarda avec tendresse la jeune fille sortir des limbes du sommeil, ses cheveux étalés autour d'elle, ses seins si doux sous la paume de ses mains, son corps parfaitement ajusté au sien, ses longues jambes emprisonnées dans les siennes. A ce moment-là, il aurait pu la comparer à la plus douce des fleurs. Seulement, lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face, son coude entra en contact avec le visage du jeune homme. Finalement, elle était une fleur mais pas si douce que ça, belle mais qui savait se défendre telle la Rose.

-Oh, pardon Edward !

-Doucement ma Belle, ça fait mal ! protesta l'intéressé en se frottant le nez.

-Qu'est ce que les hommes peuvent être douillets ! C'est pas possible ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a été décidé que ce soit la femme qui porte l'enfant ! Vous ne pourriez pas supporter la douleur ! s'emporta Bella

-Quel dynamisme dès le matin, du calme, sinon tu ne tiendras pas la journée !

-Voudrais-tu me censurer ?

-Jamais je n'oserais, la taquina Edward, surtout quand tu es de mauvaise humeur comme ce matin. Pas encore debout que tu râles déjà.

Bella partit en bougonnant un « de toute façon ces hommes, toujours à râler, jamais contents ! »

Edward revint tout de suite sur son jugement, finalement la douce Bella était partie avec son réveil. Il resta un moment dans le lit alors que le visage de la brune incendiaire réapparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était toujours énervée et lança à Edward :

-Dépêche-toi, tu crois qu'on a tout notre temps aujourd'hui ? On doit aller voir mon père ! Tu sais que…

Elle fut interrompue par le baiser passionné de son partenaire, auquel elle répondit avec empressement en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il, taquin.

-Non parce que tu essayes encore de me censurer ! Mais crois-moi, ça ne…

De nouveau des lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes. Elle ne voulait pas être faible mais elle ne pouvait que répondre à ce baiser. Elle ne savait pas résister, jamais un homme ne l'avait embrassée comme le faisait Edward.

-Désolé, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour tu te taises un peu !

-Alors tu admets me censurer ?

-Non, je ne te censure pas, mais je commence à te connaître et je sais que tu es stressée et que quand tu es dans cet état tu deviens difficilement supportable ! D'ailleurs pour l'évacuer, je connais un moyen plus qu'efficace.

-Pfff, les hommes sont douillets et j'avais oublié le principal, ils sont obsédés ! fit Bella pour avoir le dernier mot avant de partir sous le rire moqueur du jeune homme.

Pendant que Bella rejoignait Emmett pour aller se plaindre du comportement d'Edward, ce dernier s'habilla.

Quand ils furent tous les trois réunis, ils partirent immédiatement, ils avaiert un long chemin à faire avant d'arriver jusqu'à la prison. Bella ne pouvait pas le nier, elle était sur les nerfs maintenant qu'elle allait voir son père. Edward avait raison, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Elle bouscula une personne et lui demanda si elle ne pouvait pas faire plus attention.

-Quelle humeur ce matin Bella ! fit remarquer Emmett ce qui créa une sourire narquois sur le visage d'Edward.

-Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ce matin ?

-Non ma belle, on est juste réalistes, lui expliqua Edward.

-Et c'est Monsieur Mauvaise-humeur-constante qui me dit ça…

-Edward, tu ne l'as pas satisfaite cette nuit ?

-Comment ça ? attaqua la jeune fille.

-Bella, pas la peine de nier, vous n'étiez pas assez discrets pour que je n'entende pas…

-Et qui te dis que j'étais avec Edward ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas venu se coucher cette nuit et que je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre ce matin.

-Rhaa, ragea-t-elle.

Et elle partie sans se retourner devant les garçons.

-Alors Ed, cette nuit ? demanda Emmett qui n'avait pas perdu son idée.

-Écoute, je ne vais pas t'en parler mais c'était, euh ben en fait je n'ai pas d'adjectif…

-Alors tu ne l'as pas satisfaite, j'avais raison. C'est pour ça qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur, ne me dit pas que tu t'es endormi sans lui donner un orgasme ?

-Owh, tu me connais Emmett, franchement tu me vexes !

-Vantard !

-Non.

-Si.

-Où est Bella ?

-Ne tente pas de changer de sujet…

-Morbleu ! Je te dis que Bella a disparu !

C'est alors qu'Emmett commença à paniquer et qu'il chercha du regard aux alentours si la jeune comtesse y était. Puis Edward lui donna un coup de coude et du doigt lui montra Bella dans un groupement de femmes. Ils se rapprochèrent et entendirent une femme haranguer les foules.

-… et oui Madame, ces Messieurs se servent de nous, on a une place importante dans les émotions de juillet et août et pourtant, est-ce-que leur nom de dieu de déclaration nous donne des droits ? Avons-nous le droit de nous exprimer, de nous défendre, de voter ? Y a-t-il une femme dans leur Assemblée Constituante ? Je vais répondre, moi ! Non, les femmes n'ont que le privilège de se taire. Nos missions ? Les mêmes qu'avant : s'occuper de la maison, du jardinet, des enfants, de la cuisine. Les hommes se sont affranchis du joug de la Royauté et nous nous sommes toujours soumises à l'homme ! Est-ce-que vous l'acceptez ? »

Soudain un non tonitruant se fit entendre dans le petit groupe de femme. Edward et Emmett tentèrent d'éloigner Bella car se sentant de trop, mais elle voulait rester pour écouter la fin du discours.

-Alors Mesdames, allons-nous nous laisser faire ou allons-nous nous battre pour que l'égalité, la fraternité et la liberté s'appliquent également à nous ? Nous, pauvres femmes, qui selon certains, ne sommes pas capable de réfléchir sans suivre les ordres de l'Eglise ? Nous qui ne servons que satisfaire les besoins de ces messieurs et enfanter ! Alors Mesdames, je ne vous entends pas, allons-nous nous battre ? »

Un oui répondit à cette femme, qui osait se faire défenseur de la cause féminine dans ce quartier qui vit naître le grand soulèvement, entrainant la prise de la prise de la Bastille et donc la chute de l'arbitraire.

-Mesdames, nous vous attendons avec Olympe de Gouges* pour entreprendre la rédaction de la Déclaration des Droits de la Femmes et de la Citoyenne ! Oh mais je vois qu'il y a deux hommes dans notre assemblée, alors Messieurs que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce sujet ? »

Toutes les furies écoutant l'oratrice se retournèrent vers Emmett et Edward qui ne surent où se mettre pour se faire tous petits.

-Alors Messieurs, vos avis ?

-Je fais parti de la Constituante, et je pense que les femmes ont autant le droit que les hommes de faire les lois, car elles savent penser par elle-même, elles sont assez autonomes pour faire leur propre salon et protéger des penseurs comme Madame d'Epinay avec Rousseau. Vous avez vos propres opinions mais je pense que votre moment n'est pas encore venu. Pour le moment, c'est l'ère de la liberté, le moment est venu de mettre à bas ce régime qui nous tient tous sous sa coupe ! Après nous pourrons voir pour un nouveau statut de la femme. Car cela s'impose, il vrai que vous avez pris part à ces événements, mais il faut faire les choses point par point !

-Et donc nous devons accepter ces rires gras que vous avez quand nous donnons nos opinions ? Vous estimez ça normal ?

-Mais Mesdames, ajouta Edward qui se voulait conciliateur, vous avez le pouvoir, vous le savez bien. Derrière chaque homme il y a une femme, le règne de Louis XIV le prouve bien. Il a été influencé par ses favorites, que ce soit la Vallière, la Montespan, ou la Maintenon.

-Donc nous devons nous contenter de rester dans l'ombre, c'est ce que vous êtes entrain de nous dire. On est bien cachées, il ne faut pas qu'une femme démontre sa propre idée mais il faut que ce soit par le biais de son mari que ses opinions arrivent sur la table ? Il faut que ce soit les hommes qui profitent de notre succès ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

-Pourtant c'est ce que vous avez fait Monsieur !

Les femmes se retournaient vers nos deux éphèbes en leur lançant des regards mauvais.

-Sur ce Mesdames nous allons vous laisser, nous devons y aller. Bon courage pour votre déclaration , leur souhaita Emmett en leur tournant le dos.

Ils partirent donc sous les huées de ces femmes prônant leur accès à la liberté. Bella les suivait mais de très loin. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Merci pour ton soutien sans faille, Bella, ricana Emmett. Ça fait chaud au cœur de se sentir soutenu par ses amis !

-Voila que Monsieur se fait bougon, il n'aime pas se laisser remettre à sa place par une femme ?

-Bella franchement, tu pourrais être un peu moins acerbe, la critiqua Edward alors qu'Emmett partait devant, vexé.

-Ça ne t'arrive jamais d'être désagréable ?

-Tu es bien placée pour le savoir ! Mais et toi, que t'arrive-t-il, je ne te suis plus en ce moment. Ce n'est que le stress de revoir ton père qui te met dans cet état ?

-Non j'ai peur, peur pour la suite, lui expliqua Bella. Je suis désolée d'être désagréable.

Elle ne voulait pas tout lui dire, elle omettait un autre point important. Celui de vouloir rester dans ses bras pour un temps indéterminé. Mais il ne voulait pas d'engagement, donc ce rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. Le fait de se réveiller et de connaitre un tel bien être avait mis Bella de mauvaise humeur car elle savait cet instant éphémère. Le fait quelle ne profite pas de ce moment unique la mettait encre plus en rogne. Elle était plus en colère contre elle que contre Edward. Lui l'avait avertie, elle savait qu'il voulait juste profiter du moment présent.

-Oh Bella, tu ne pourrais pas nous le dire au lieu de te mettre dans des états pareils ? lui demanda le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer tandis que les larmes Bella commençaient à couler.

-Chut, calme toi ma Douce, essaya Edward pour la consoler.

Mais tout était encore plus confus pour elle. Elle savait que rien n'était possible entre eux mais quand Edward était si prévenant avec elle, elle entrevoyait des possibilités d'avenir avec lui. Elle ne souffrait que plus. Comment pouvait-il être si doux avec elle et en même temps si bloqué en ce concerne l'engagement ?

Ils se remirent en route pour rejoindre Emmett qui les attendait plus loin. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Bella lui présenta ses excuses qu'il accepta sans plus de cérémonie. Il oublia aussitôt l'objet de leur divergence. Le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence reposant.

Plus ils approchaient du lieu de détention, plus le cœur de Bella tambourinait. Ils passèrent l'entrée et un garde les accompagna jusqu'à la cellule de Charles. Ils furent soulagés de voir que malgré une perte de poids important, le comte se portait bien. Après cette constatation, Emmett et Edward laissèrent au père et à la fille un peu d'intimité alors que Bella sautait dans les bras de son père.

Ils en profitèrent pour rencontrer l'avocat qui pourrait les aider. Bella arriva le cœur léger avec les documents disculpant Charles. Elle était rassurée, l'angoisse présente depuis l'arrestation de son père avait disparue pour un moment, la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge se fit moins présente, moins oppressante. Charles lui avait assuré que même s'il manquait de nourriture, il était bien traité. Ils n'avaient pas pu trop parler car le temps de visite était restreint, ils avaient juste échangé quelques banalités. Bella lui avait aussi amené de la brioche sachant qu'il en était friand.

Après leur entrevue avec l'avocat et avoir ainsi dépensé leur dernière réserve d'argent, ils se promenèrent dans le Parc des Tuileries. Tout y était calme cependant Emmett rencontra une de ses connaissance de la Constituante. Edward en profita pour glisser derrière Bella et embrasser sa nuque dégagée.

-Tu sais que tout à l'heure, au milieu de toutes ces femmes en furies, j'avais envie de toi ? lui dit-il se collant à elle

-Qui te dit que moi j'ai envie de quoi que ce soit ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à se mouvoir contre lui avec langueur.

-Pourquoi, c'est le cas ? »

Ils furent coupés par Emmett qui revenait, bavardant du procès qui aurait lieu le surlendemain. Il avait essayé de mettre de son coté toute les personnes susceptibles de pouvoir aider Charles. Il était même allé jusqu'à parler à Lafayette mais ce dernier était froid et n'avait rien à faire d'un de ses petits lieutenants. Emmett n'aimait pas cet homme qu'il croyait poussé par le pouvoir. On ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en ce sauveur des américains. N'avait-il pas trahi son propre sang en se mettant du coté des révoltés alors qu'il était cousin de Louis XVI ? Qui pouvait prédire qu'il ne tournerait pas le dos à la Constituante ?

Tout le reste de la journée, Edward et Bella se cherchèrent mutuellement, à coup de mains aux fesses, de légers frôlements ou de caresses plus subtiles. Emmett, qui observait leur petit jeu, était heureux de voir enfin ce gamin qu'il aimait tant sourire franchement, sans faux semblant ou ironie. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il méritait d'être heureux, surtout que Bella, malgré son caractère bien trempé, était une femme douce. Et de toutes manières, il fallait que la femme qui soit avec Edward ait un caractère fort, il fallait qu'elle puisse lui tenir tête, à ce borné !

Le soir de retour à l'auberge, après avoir mangé, Emmett prétexta être fatigué et pris congé de ses deux amis. Il savait que cette nuit, Edward ne rentrerait pas dans leur chambre et en sourit. Ces deux jouaient au chat et à la souris. Ils étaient trop fiers pour pouvoir dire à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient. Emmett savait que Rose, et même son petit d'ange d'Alice, avaient raison et que Bella et Edward étaient faits pour finir ensemble. La route avait été parsemée d'embuches notamment avec ces maudits ordres, mais maintenant que ce système était obsolète, ils pouvaient se découvrir en toute tranquillité.

Emmett avait visé juste, les deux jeunes gens restèrent à discuter pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Edward coupe tout badinage :

-Il est tard nous devrions aller nous coucher, tu ne penses pas ? lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Bella se perdit quelques instants dans ses yeux d'un vert profond et lui répondit malicieusement :

-Oh mais je ne suis pas fatiguée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, moi non plus, et je vais bien pouvoir trouver une activité pour qu'on soit éreintés, rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sans plus débattre, Bella partit en courant vers les escaliers. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Edward qui la colla à son torse, pour déposer des baisers fiévreux dans le cou de la jeune fille tout en montant les escaliers. Arrivés à l'étage, Bella se retourna pour embrasser fougueusement son amant qui la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur en lui murmurant :

-J'ai eu envie de toi toute la journée. J'ai cru qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais, j'ai jamais connu ça.

-Moi aussi, mais on serait tout aussi bien dans la chambre, non ? » répondit-elle difficilement en entourant de ses jambes la taille du jeune homme.

Edward la porta mais la replaqua au mur. Elle hoqueta de douleur, avant d'oublier cette dernière lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de son compagnon sur le haut de son buste. Edward reprit sa marche vers la chambre. Quand ils y parvinrent, Bella fut projetée sur le lit et déshabillée en peu de temps. Edward trouva rapidement la bouche de la jeune fille en lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas être aussi doux que d'habitude. Bella avait bien trop envie de lui pour trouver quelque chose à y redire. Elle décida même de dominer leur échange pour une fois. Edward fut étonné mais se laissa faire lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le dos. Les lèvres de Bella jouaient avec les tétons du jeune homme alors que ses mains taquinaient sa virilité. Edward grogna.

-Si je ne te possède pas tout de suite, je vais devenir fou...

-Ah non, je veux être aux commandes, le stoppa Bella. Je veux te montrer qu'on vous contrôle et ce uniquement par le sexe…

-Très bien ma Douce, j'attends, lui répondit avec un clin d'œil.

Puis elle se décida après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Edward pestait de ne pas se sentir en elle. Elle le chevaucha doucement, trop doucement au goût d'Edward qui la retourna dans un râle de mécontentement.

-A moi de jouer maintenant ma belle !

-Non, c'est de la triche ! Tu romps la règle.

-Non, je veux simplement te montrer que les femmes aussi ont besoin du sexe.

Les va-et-vient d'Edward se firent plus empressés mais quand il sentit que Bella allait jouir, il se retira sous les vives protestations de la jeune fille.

-Alors ?

-Quoi ? demanda Bella en envoyant des coups reins langoureux.

-Les hommes ne sont contrôlés que par le sexe ? S'enquit Edward en la pénétrant pour la laisser vide un instant après.

-Oui j'en suis convaincue. Allez Edward, quoi, vas-y ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser au bord de la jouissance !

-Il suffit que tu me dises…

-Non c'est bon, je peux me contenter toute seule ! répliqua la belle en amenant doucement sa main vers son intimité.

Edward la regarda faire les yeux noir de désir. Elle fit entrer un, puis deux doigts dans son vagin les faisant pénétrer et sortir sensuellement. Le jeune homme n'était pas du même avis, il voulait la faire jouir lui. Elle était belle et désirable, sensuelle et voluptueuse. Il avait besoin de se sentir en elle. Il remplaça les doigts de Bella par sa virilité qui se languissait de cette antre charnelle. Ils n'étaient pas loin du paroxysme. Aussi, leur plaisir arriva rapidement à son apogée, les laissant essoufflé et somnolents.

Bella se colla au torse de son amant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et elle lui dit :

-Ce que tu es têtu !

-Tu n'es pas en reste ma douce.

-Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de sexe !

-C'est la conclusion qui me semble la plus juste, acquiesça-t-il en explosant de rire et entrainant Bella dans son hilarité.

Ils étaient face à face dans leur lit, et tout contre la peau de Bella, Edward murmura :

-Je suis si bien avec toi ma Douce, il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. Merci...

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre et alors qu'Edward s'endormait, elle fut prise d'insomnie. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il lui avait avoué en détaillant son visage si fin et en effectuant de douces caresses sur son cuir chevelu.

* * *

**Rappel:** l'Assemblée Nationale Constituante ou la Constituante est l'Assemblée qui à jurer lors du serment du jeu de paume de ne jamis se séparer tant que la France n'aurait pas une constitution.

**Olympe de Gouge:** défend les droits de la femmes, fille de drapier, mariée en 1765. Elle sera déçu par le mariage et n'aura ensuite que des relations. C'est une femme de lettre qui deviendra femme politique, elle s'engagea dans le parti des Girondins ailes plutôt à gauche de l'hémicycle en 1792. Elle demanda la mise en place du droit de divorce, seul droit qui sera accordé à la femme durant la Révolution Française. En 1793, elle dénonça une dictature montagnarde (parti de Robespierre pour faire simple). Et à cette rien de plus simple que de s'assurer le silence d'un détracteur: la guillotine!

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, qui est le résultat d'un travail important, mais c'est ma foi laborieux...

Pas facile des fois, mais promis dans le prochain, y aura de l'action!... Enfin, le prochain sera plus fort en émotion.

Je ne vous dis rien quant à la publication, vu qu'en ce moment, je suis toujours à la bourre, donc à bientôt j'espère!

Lily


	16. Chapitre 15: Procès et désillusions

**Disclaimer:** je ne le fais jamais, c'est pas bien, les personnages appartiennent à SM bien entendu

_Coucou à vous!_

_Et oui j'ai enfin réussi à vous le poster ce chapitre! Il m'aura fallu un mois quand même!... Je ne vous ai pas perdu en route, hein? _

_Alors d'abord, est ce que je vous avez dit que ma bêta était géniale? Si vous avez pas attendu c'est parce que même malade, elle m'a corrigé! Elle est passé outre, ses bourdonnements dans les oreilles et sa tête qui est comme une grenade! Alors merci ma p'tite Lisa!_

_Merci à celles qui me disent ce qu'elles pensent de cette histoire:_ olivia59350, Lilouand, Emilchlo, Chouchoumag, Pierard85, Bonaventure, elo-didie

**Erratum: **_avant de vous permettre de lire ce chapitre, je souhaiterai faire remarquer après que PitchouneRaph me l'ai dit, j'utilise à quelques reprises le mots luxure à mauvais escient. Et oui, la luxure est l'un des sept pêchés capitaux alors que je parlais juste du luxe._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Le procès et désillusions**

En se réveillant, Bella fut surprise de se trouver seule dans le lit. Elle avait bien passé la nuit avec Edward, non ?

Elle se leva et finalement le trouva pas très loin d'elle, devant l'espace de toilette entrain de se raser.

-Je croyais que tu m'avais délaissée ce matin, j'ai eu peur… lui dit-elle en enserrant sa taille.

-Après m'être rasé, je serais revenu te serrer dans mes bras. Retourne te coucher, il est encore tôt, j'arrive…

-Très bien.

Elle entra les draps encore chauds et Edward la rejoignit, l'enveloppant de ses bras protecteurs.

-Edward ?

-Mmh…

-Je suis désolée pour hier, j'ai été invivable… Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi agressive…

-Tu t'es déjà excusée hier ma Douce. Et puis, je veux bien que tu fasses ça tout les jours, si ça peut t'amener dans mes bras ! Surtout aussi fougueuse qu'hier soir… se justifia-t-il dans un sourire qui en disait long.

Qu'est ce qu'elle aimait qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Ma Douce. Cela donnait l'impression à Bella qu'il y avait des possibilités « d'après ». Car lorsqu'il le prononçait, Edward était tendre et la jeune femme pouvait le penser sincère.

-Pfff, tu n'es pas possible... J'essaye de m'excuser sérieusement et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de te moquer de moi…

-Mais Bella, ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que j'ai déjà tout oublié. Je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir, je tiens trop à toi pour ça.

-Tu tiens à moi ? lui demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Se pourrait-il qu'il ressente les mêmes sensations qu'elle ? Elle se demandait si lorsqu'elle l'approchait, Edward sentait d'exquises sensations. Si dès qu'elle le touchait, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de la sentir encore plus proche de lui.

-Tu en doutes ? Si je ne tenais pas à toi et à ta famille, crois-tu que je me serais embarqué dans cette aventure ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, bien qu'il soit blessé.

-Je croyais que… hésita-t-elle.

-Tu croyais que quoi ? Que j'étais sans cœur ?

Bella ne réussit pas à répondre en voyant la lueur de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux de son amant.

-Je sais que je t'en ai fait baver au début, et même il y a peu de temps. Mais je croyais que tu avais compris que je ne souhaite que te protéger. Tu comptes pour moi, tu as acquis une place dans mon cœur au même titre qu'Emmett et Rose.

Il pensait, amer, qu'elle était même plus importante à ses yeux que ses deux plus fidèles amis.

-Je ne savais pas, je ne pouvais pas le deviner, chuchota la jeune fille, les yeux baissés.

-Bella, regarde-moi.

Elle leva les yeux.

- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de mon aide, je serai là pour toi ? N'en doute pas, ne doute jamais de moi, une fois ma confiance accordée, ce qui, je l'admets, est difficile à obtenir, je suis un allié sincère et loyal.

-Je te crois Edward, je veux seulement être sure de ne pas souffrir…

-Je ferais rien, jamais rien qui puisse te faire souffrir ma Douce.

Ce qu'il ne savait, c'est que la jeune femme avait déjà mal. Malgré cela, elle commençait à tomber lentement mais surement sous le charme d'Edward. Non, ce n'était même pas ça, elle était déjà amoureuse de lui... Le soir où il lui avait dit que les choses pouvait changer au sujet de son non engagement, sans le vouloir, elle l'avait cru. Elle le croyait toujours et elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, mais elle savait que c'était impossible, qu'il ne pouvait être l'homme que d'une seule femme.

Toujours dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte des mouvements involontaires qu'elle faisait, entrainant une friction contre le sexe de son amant. Edward fut très réceptif :

-Bella, arrête de bouger !

-Hein ?

Sur le coup, elle ne comprit pas puis, avec un sourire charmeur, elle ondula lascivement son corps contre celui de son partenaire. Elle reprit alors :

-La séance d'hier ne t'a pas suffi ?

-Oh que non ! Je ne sais pas si un jour je serai rassasié de ton corps, souffla-t-il en parsemant son cou de baisers.

De nouveau, Edward fut à l'endroit où il était le mieux depuis quelques temps, et bientôt les yeux des deux amants se révulsèrent lorsqu'ils furent pris par le plus intense des plaisirs.

Il était encore tôt, ils somnolèrent puis passèrent tranquillement la journée entre le bureau de l'avocat devant défendre Charles le lendemain, les repas avec Emmett et leur activité plus intimes.

Durant l'après-midi, Edward n'échappa pas à une conversation avec Emmett alors qu'il essayait d'être le moins possible seul avec lui.

-Alors Edward, tu as réfléchi à la conversation que nous avons eu la dernière fois ?

-Laquelle ? répondit innocemment Edward, entrainant un soupir de mécontentement de la part de son ami.

-Celle où tu me disais que Bella était, je te cite « une femme fascinante », et qu' « elle a une multitude de facettes qui t'étonnent ».

-Pfff, je suppose que si je ne te réponds pas ,je n'aurais pas la paix.

-Tu me connais bien.

-Je pense que j'éprouve certaines choses pour elle, mais ce n'est pas réciproque à priori. Elle n'arrive pas à me faire confiance et elle ne souhaite pas d'engagement.

-Ça Edward, ce sont tes mots, pas ceux de Bella. Et comment peux-tu lui reprocher de ne pas avoir confiance puisque, je suppose, tu lui as sorti le même baratin qu'à toutes les autres…

-Non, ce n'est pas moi qui suis à l'origine de nos nuits, mais bien elle. Enfin sauf ces derniers temps, rajouta-t-il souriant.

-Le bel Edward Masen s'est laissé prendre au jeu d'une jeune jouvencelle ? C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça.

-C'est bien la première fois que je ressens ça…

-Mais je suis sûr que tu es allé tout gâcher avec ta volonté de non engagement. Parce que peut être que si elle ne veut pas d'engagement, c'est qu'elle a peur de te perdre.

-J'essaye de lui dire qu'il y a plus, mais à chaque fois elle se ferme et change de conversation.

-Pourtant il va falloir que tu le lui dises, lui conseilla Emmett.

Le jour du procès de Charles arriva très vite.

Les trois amis étaient loin d'être sereins, l'angoisse les ayant gagné, Bella était angoissée et rendait, par la même occasion, Edward et Emmett anxieux.

Arrivés au tribunal, ils purent assister à un simulacre de procès. Les défenseurs ne pouvaient assurer leur rôle et les pièces à décharges étaient passées sous silence. Edward eut du mal à reconnaître Charles, il avait du être passé à la question, son visage était tuméfié. Quand Bella vit ça, elle ne put retenir ses larmes alors qu'Emmett lui massait tendrement les épaules.

La jeune femme fut surprise de voir que son oncle faisait parti des jurés. Peut-être y aurait-il une chance mais elle en doutait, vu que le temps de parole accordé à l'avocat ne lui permettait pas d'en placer une. Les preuves chargeant le pauvre Charles s'accumulaient. Elles étaient toutes aussi infondées les unes que les autres. On lui prêtait un échange épistolaire avec la cour du Roi d'Angleterre, une trahison lors de la guerre d'Indépendance américaine. D'après Lafayette lui-même, il aurait fomenté contre le pouvoir en 1774. Comment lutter contre un Prince de sang, cousin du Roi ? Par ce procès, on essayait de monter le peuple contre les anglais, cet ennemi à qui on en voulait encore d'avoir brûlé Jeanne d'Arc alors que Charles VII, nouveau Roi de France, n'avait rien fait pour la sauver. On ne le dit pas assez souvent mais la Pucelle avait était envoyée sur le buché par un tribunal anglais, certes, mais le roi n'avait rien fait pour la sortir de ce guêpier Rouennais (**A vérifier)**. En fait, la royauté souhaitait qu'après les émotions de juillet et août, le peuple pense à autre chose qu'à se révolter et se lie, non plus contre le Roi, mais contre ces anglais, qui étaient un danger pour cette organisation nouvelle, remettant en cause tout ce que les français avaient connu jusque-là : le Roi pour seul maître.

La sentence fut prononcée, à la quasi-unanimité, il fut condamné à la peine de mort par décapitation. Après tout, il restait noble. On devait donc lui épargner les souffrances du gibet et de la pendaison.

Un seul membre de l'assemblée, un médecin, s'opposa cette décision. Un médecin qui s'était battu aux cotés de Charles aux Amériques. Il certifiait la fidélité du noble cévenol pour la France mais aussi pour les soldats qu'il avait sous ses ordres. Néanmoins, cette déclaration ne servit à rien. Les jeux étaient faits. Charles était condamné à cause de son origine. Il avait été là au mauvais moment. Il n'avait même pas été défendu par son beau frère, cet homme qui pourtant avait été reçu avec respect au château du domaine de Roulergue. La justice du Roi n'était pas celle de la vérité mais celle de l'argent et de la position. Depuis Jean de la Fontaine, rien n'avait changé. L'adage « _Selon que vous_ _serez puissant ou misérable._ _Les jugements de cour vous rendront blanc ou noir_»* était encore valable.

Quand Bella comprit ce que la sentence impliquait, on entendit son cri de rage et désespoir à travers tout le tribunal. Et avant qu'Edward ou Emmett n'aient eu le temps de la retenir, elle se lança dans un monologue.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'avez pas le droit de le condamner parce qu'il est d'origine anglaise ! Vous ne pouvez pas disposer de la vie d'un homme aussi facilement ! Et selon vous, votre jugement est équitable et juste ? Vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de lire les pièces constitutives du dossier de témoignage que nous vous avions remis ! Sinon, vous sauriez que jamais un anglais n'a foulé la terre du comté…

-Bella, chuchota Edward. Calme toi…

-Comment ça, me calmer ? Tu es toi-même témoin de l'injustice !

-Mademoiselle, l'interrompit le juge. Je crois que si vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre cas, vous devriez écouter votre ami ! Et nous avons étudié le dossier. Mais il est tellement facile de payer la populace pour qu'elle raconte ce que vous voulez.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas payé, vous, pour rendre des jugements comme celui qui vient de tomber ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne recevez pas de pots de vin ? Et, Monsieur, faites attention à ceux que vous appelez la populace, la Révolte des petits fait les Révolutions !

-Vos propos sont inacceptables Mademoiselle. Gardes, veuillez la faire sortir ! Il n'y aura aucune poursuite. On dira que cette jeune personne a dit ces paroles venimeuses sous le coup du choc émotionnel, de sa déception. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas facile de découvrir qu'une personne que l'on respecte est un espion…

-Ce n'est pas…

Une main s'abattit sur la bouche de la jeune femme avant de la faire sortir. Elle fut entrainée dehors de force lorsqu'elle entendit Edward sommer la personne qui la tenait de la lâcher. Elle fut libérée de l'emprise de l'individu encore inconnu.

-Chut Bella, c'est moi, lui annonça une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

-Traitre ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! Nous trahir deux fois, en à peine deux mois d'intervalle ! Qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait pour mériter ça ? Hein ? N'étais-tu pas correctement reçu quand tu venais à Roulergue ? Ah non c'est vrai, votre politique, c'est que lorsqu'un membre est gangréné, il faut le couper ! C'est ça ? Papa est accusé à tord mais vous vous placez du coté du plus fort, donc du roi ! Tu as vu ce qu'a osé faire ton père, il a demandé la peine capitale pour trahison ! Alors ne croise plus mon chemin, vous n'êtes que des mécréants sans fierté et sans fidélité.

Edward, qui regardait la scène de loin, laissait Bella se défouler. Mais lorsque le jeune homme pris la parole, il se décida d'intervenir, suivi de très près par Emmett.

-Beauregard, tu devrais suivre les conseils de la comtesse, si tu ne veux pas tâter de mon poing… dit Edward en agressant Gabriel.

-Comment oses-tu me tutoyer, m'adresser la parole laquais ?

Ce furent les mots de trop et le poing d'Edward partit dans le nez du jeune aristocrate.

Mais Gabriel reprit comme si de rien n'était.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec les idées de mon père ! Je souhaite vous le montrer en vous expliquant comment vous pourrez aider Charles à s'enfuir.

-Très bien, alors expliques-toi, et vite ! Intervint calmement mais fermement Emmett qui, connaissant Edward, ne souhaitait pas que la situation s'envenime.

Ils furent ainsi au courant de l'ingénieux plan du cousin de Bella. Il leur expliqua que la prison où était envoyé Charles était surchargée. Du coup, les gardiens n'avaient pas le temps de connaître les prisonniers. Les registres étaient en plus de cela mal tenus et les erreurs de noms étaient courantes. Et justement, c'est ce qu'il allait arriver à Charles car un nom anglais était vraiment difficile à comprendre et à orthographier. Ensuite Gabriel leur expliqua sa ruse pour entrer dans la prison, assez simple du reste. Il avait réussi à se procurer un costume de gardien de prison et Edward et Emmett pourraient rentrer, l'un sous le déguisement d'un soldat, l'autre sous celui d'un prisonnier. Ensuite, il faudrait la jouer fine parce qu'il fallait découvrir où se situait la cellule de Charles. Et pour ressortir, il faudrait être encore plus prudent, peut-être payer une femme pour divertir les gardiens de la porte pendant qu'ils sortiraient par la porte secondaire de la façade.

Après l'évasion, ils seraient tranquilles car ils leur faudraient trouver quel prisonnier s'était évadé et comme le nom était faux, les soldats ne trouveraient certainement pas son identité avant que le bourreau ne vienne le demander pour la sentence. Ce qui laissait jusqu'à la semaine suivante. Il fallait donc faire l'opération le plus tôt possible pour pouvoir fuir sans trop de difficultés.

La conversation se stoppa lorsque l'homme qui avait défendu le père de Bella arriva à leur hauteur.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous avez défendu Charles, Mademoiselle ?

-Parce que je suis sa fille, tout simplement !

-Mmh, vous ne devriez pas rester à l'endroit où vous logiez cette nuit, c'est trop risqué… Vous vous en êtes pris à un délégué du roi…

-Qui me dit que je dois vous faire confiance ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis le docteur Philippe Dussolie. J'ai une dette envers votre père, il m'a sauvé d'un piège ennemi quand nous combattions ensemble. Donc je souhaite vous aider et si vous n'avez pas d'endroit pour dormir, je vous ouvre les portes de mon officine.

-Mon père nous a déjà parlé de vous, il a le plus grand respect pour votre personne et pour ce que vous faîtes.

-Vous m'en voyez flatté. Mais il faut vraiment vous mettre à l'abri, les pressa-t-il d'une voix reflétant l'urgence de sa demande.

-Nous acceptons si vous êtes sur que cela ne vous apportera pas d'ennuis…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Allez récupérer vos affaires et tenez, c'est mon adresse, venez m'y rejoindre.

Le médecin partit aussi vite qu'il était venu et ce fut l'heure de se séparer de Gabriel, qui leur confirma sa venue le soir chez le docteur pour leur apporter l'uniforme.

Deux heures plus tard, nos trois compères étaient chez l'ami de Charles qui les hébergeait. Ils lui expliquèrent, sans entrer dans les détails, qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps et qu'ils repartiraient le lendemain, jour qu'ils avaient choisi pour libérer Charles. Ils évoquèrent même avec lui l'évasion, et il promit de les aider de n'importe quelle manière qu'il soit. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance puisqu'il avait pris le risque de défendre le père de Bella devant la cour.

Gabriel était venu leur prouver sa bonne foi, en leur apportant le costume. Cependant, Edward et Emmett se demandaient comment lui faire confiance, ayant déjà trahi Bella par le passé. Cette dernière leur répondit simplement qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et que leur seule chance de sauver Charles était d'essayer de le faire fuir. Ils demandèrent cependant au médecin d'aller vérifier que Charles ne soient pas inscrit à la liste des prisonniers de la prison mais qu'un certain Henri Le Chapellier y était.

Le matin arriva vite, ainsi que le temps d'organiser la mission de repérage de Philippe. Ils grimèrent au mieux le médecin pour qu'il ne soit pas inquiété par la suite ou toutefois le moins possible. Il avait défendu Charles, ce qui entrainerait forcément des difficultés s'il était reconnu. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le croit lié de près ou de loin à l'évasion.

Philippe revint quelques heures après son départ et apprit aux jeunes gens que tout ce qu'avait dit Gabriel était vrai.

Maintenant, il fallait se concentrer sur la mission du soir, se reposer si possible. Tout se jouerait dans quelques heures, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Tous étaient tendus, Philippe leur donna une tisane calmante pas trop forte, pour qu'ils puissent oublier leur action du soir et surtout pour qu'ils puissent dormir un peu. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être fatigué car après la fuite, ils ne dormiraient que très peu. Il faudrait avancer vite pour se rendre à Roulergue. Le soir arriva plus rapidement que ce que tout le monde aurait pu penser.

Il fallait y aller, se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Le voyage jusqu'à la prison, après avoir dit au revoir au médecin, se fit dans le calme et le silence. L'adrénaline montait dans les corps, la tension était palpable.

Ça y est, ils étaient enfin devant ce triste édifice et pouvaient mettre leur plan en marche. La première à entrer dans l'action était Bella, elle devait découvrir où était Charles.

-Bonjour, mon beau soldat !

-Oh, que me vaut ta visite Poupée ? demanda le gros plein de soupe qui gardait l'entrée.

Bella essaya de réprimer une grimace quand elle le vit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un porcin.

-Je viens me renseigner. Un de mes clients ne m'a jamais payée pour les services que je lui ais rendu et maintenant il parait qu'il est ici à attendre son exécution. J'ai quelques mots à lui dire. Je voudrais savoir où il est.

-Tu ne pourras pas le voir aujourd'hui, la prison est fermée. Ce sera demain.

-Oui, mais je viens juste me renseigner pour savoir où se situe sa geôle.

-Reviens demain et je t'y accompagnerai.

-Hum, mais si tu me le dis aujourd'hui, cela nous permettrait de gagner du temps pour demain et on pourra faire autre chose, essaya la jeune femme en pensant qu'elle avait perdu, parce que sa proposition était bancale.

Il ne gagnerait pas de temps à le lui dire aujourd'hui plutôt que le lendemain. Cependant contre toute attente il marcha et lui indiqua la position de la cellule de Charles.

Elle le remercia.

-Attends ma jolie, je veux un avant-goût de demain.

-Comment ça ? demanda une Bella paniquée.

-Une petite compensation, comme un baiser…

La jeune femme se demandait où elle pourrait trouver la force de poser ses lèvres sur celles de ce malotrus. Elle avait un haut le cœur en imaginant la langue de ce pourceau contre la sienne, entrain de la malaxer sans aucune délicatesse.

Elle fut cependant sauvée par Edward et Emmett qui, ayant entendu la conversation derrière la porte, entrèrent au même moment.

-Eh l'ami, ce n'est pas que je sois contre que tu prennes du bon temps avec une aussi belle créature, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je t'amène un prisonnier, je sais que tu as une cellule réservée à son nom.

-Oui attendq, on va regarder ça. A demain ma jolie.

Bella ne demanda son reste et partit avant de rejoindre l'auberge qui se situait à l'angle de la prison.

Edward et Emmett étaient désormais entrés dans la prison et essayaient de se retrouver dans le dédale de couloir, se cachant quand ils entendaient des bruits. Ce couvent transformé en prison ne présentait aucune protectionn pas de grilles pour fermer les cachots qui devaient être les anciennes cellules des sœurs.

Après plus d'une bonne demi-heure à errer dans les couloirs, ils virent à travers l'œilleton Charles recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il ne fallut qu'un coup d'épaule de la part d'Emmett pour faire sauter la porte.

-Charles ? Demanda Edward en s'approchant. Charles, vous m'entendez ?

Il se retourna et regarda ses sauveurs, hagard, jusqu'au moment où il comprit qui étaient les personnes devant lui et qu'elles étaient là pour le faire évader.

-Allons-y Charles.

-Je vous suis Edward.

Avant de pouvoir sortir du couloir, ils furent arrêtés par une ombre devant eux.

-Eh bien, Messieurs, on essayait de se faire la Belle ?

* * *

_NB : Ne prenez pas ce chapitre comme réalité historique, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver comment se déroulait un procès à l'époque. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il a été long à écrire. Entre les grèves, la pénurie d'essence, en plus des cours… je n'ai pas pu eu le temps de consulter les livres de la Bibliothèque universitaire… Mais ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas publié alors j'ai quand même décidé d'écrire ce chapitre._

*« _Selon que vous_ _serez puissant ou misérable_, l_es jugements de cour vous rendront blanc ou noir » __Les animaux malades de la peste__, Jean de la Fontaine (D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, il est encore valable, on le voit que trop bien en ce moment avec les affaires Woerth et Betancourt. Il était fort ce La Fontaine, quand on relie ses fables aujourd'hui, on voit qu'elles sont toutes encore d'actualité, La Fontaine ou comment percer l'âme humaine)._

_Pas de point historique aujourd'hui. _

_

* * *

_

_Alors verdict?  
_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Ca fait toujours très plaisir même si la critique est négative, je ne le dirais jamais assez, une critique négative bien expliqué permet toujours de progresser! (Sachez qu'à peine 3% (après un calcul savant effectué par excel) des personnes lisant cette histoire laissent leurs impressions et j'en suis friande alors n'hésitez pas, je ne mors pas ;), et je réponds même)  
_

_Le chapitre 16 est déjà en cours d'écriture, ce sera le denier ou l'avant dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue._

_Lily_


	17. chapitre 16

Coucou!

Oui je sais plus ça va plus, je mets de temps à publier... Je ne suis vraiment pas sérieuse!

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alerte, et mises en favorite...

Je vais pas m'étaler!

Bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_« Eh bien, Messieurs, on essayait de se faire la belle ? »_

Comme un seul homme, Edward, Charles et Emmett se retournèrent pour tomber face à un garde, loin de paraître sympathique.

-Non, j'amène ces prisonniers dans leurs cellules. Il y a eu du changement, on va recevoir du monde…

-Tu es nouveau, je ne te connais pas et pourtant je connais tout le monde, dans cette maudite prison. Je procède avec le général à l'embauche ou la débauche des soldats, or je sais que toi je ne t'ai jamais vu… Alors je te laisse le choix, soit tu t'expliques tout de suite, soit tu trépasses par ma lame.

Le soldat dégaina son épée et Edward fit de même. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas servi d'une arme. Il était assez doué quand il s'entrainait avec Carlisle ou son maître d'arme en Irlande. Mais là, c'était un vrai combat comme il n'en avait plus fait depuis la mort d'Esmée à Paris. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il avait tué un homme. Cet homme qui avait osé rouer de coup une femme si douce, si aimante. Quand Edward avait apprit le nom de l'assassin de celle qui apportait un peu de douceur maternelle à Jasper, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller venger son amie de ce petit nobliau de bas étage. Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait dans la même situation, sauf qu'il n'allait pas venger mais protéger.

-A ta garde, jeune homme ! J'ai à mon actif plus de duels que tu ne pourras en avoir dans ta courte vie puisque aujourd'hui est ton dernier jour.

-Qui te dit que je n'ai…

Un pot percuta le visage du soldat et ce dernier s'affaissa. Edward se retourna et vit Emmett avec un grand sourire.

-Tu parles toujours trop gamin !... Mieux vaut agir… lui expliqua Emmett en s'approchant de lui.

Puis il chuchota plus bas, pour que Charles, qui les suivait ne puisse pas entendre.

-Pareil pour Bella, tu parles trop et oublies l'essentiel.

-C'est pas le moment, ragea le jeune homme, dont les propos d'Emmett le travaillaient. Retrouvons plutôt la sortie.

-Edward a raison. Ssi on se retrouve encore une fois face à un soldat, nous n'auront peut-être pas la chance d'avoir une amphore sous la main.

Edward essaya de se repérer encore une fois dans les prisons, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. De plus il fallait qu'ils évitent de sortir par la porte principale mais en emprunter une dérobée dont la clé avait été fournie par Gabriel.

Pendant ce temps Bella, après s'être sortie des pattes du soldat, se trouvait dans une auberge à l'angle de la prison. Elle y fut rapidement rejointe par une forme encagoulée, un missionnaire ou un moine peut-être.

-Puis-je m'installer à votre table ? demanda le religieux.

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Gabriel.

-Bien sur Monsieur…

-Bella, reprit le jeune homme à voix basse, les chevaux sont prêts, ils sont devant l'auberge…

-Merci Gabriel, merci pour tout, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier.

-Mets toi juste en sécurité, et peut être qu'un jour, nos routes se recroiseront, enfin j'ose l'espérer. Et …

-Et, quoi Gabriel ?

-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois que je t'ai vue à Roulergue, lorsque nous étions dans ma chambre… Je n'en pensais pas un mot… Et, je voulais, … te proposer… quelque chose, et s'il te …

-Dis moi ce que tu as me dire Gabriel, ne tourne pas autour du pot, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça !

-S'il te plaît ne m'interrompt pas… Ton père va être en cavale, ton nom va être maudit, mais je peux le réhabiliter et t'offrir à toi et à ta mère la vie que vous méritez… Epouse-moi, Bella. Aucun autre homme ne te le demandera, ton nom est entâché, bien que cela ne soit pas justifié, par la honte.

Bella resta un instant muette, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu la requête de son cousin…

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule et encore sous le choc.

-Epouse-moi Bella, épouse le fils d'un des pairs de France et tu ne seras jamais dans le besoin et jamais ennuyée… Ni toi, ni ta mère…

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Tu m'as aidée, certes, je t'en suis redevable mais ça n'effacera en rien tout ce que tu m'as dit… Tu m'as traitée comme une moins que rien, je ne peux te le pardonner… Et mon père dans cela, qu'est ce qu'il devient ?

-Je pensais qu'il pourrait se cacher dans un monastère… Avec ses compétences, il pourra certainement gérer un domaine…

-Etre terré, se cacher, ce n'est pas une vie. Il ne peut pas oublier qui il est. De plus, il serait forcément découvert car ma mère et moi irions souvent le voir. Ton plan est, cette fois-ci, bancal, ça ne peut marcher. On va prendre la fuite jusqu'à ce que la mémoire de mon père soit réhabilitée.

-Ne me donne pas ta réponse trop vite, tu pourrais le regretter Bella. Tu n'es pas faites pour une vie de saltimbanque !

-Tu n'as pas à t'ingérer dans ma vie, je ne te ferai pas subir les moqueries à la cour. Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble ! Je suis faite pour la vie qui me permet de suivre ceux que j'aime et aussi celui que j'aime.

-Celui que tu aimes ?

-Oui, mais je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça, maintenant je sais pourquoi tu nous as aidé. Tu vas nous dénoncer maintenant que je t'ai dit non ?

-Je ne sais vraiment pas pour qui tu me prends Bella. Je ne suis pas mon père et j'ai appris à réfléchir par moi-même.

-C'est bien, je suis fière de toi. J'éprouve de l'amitié pour toi et j'espère sincèrement que je peux te faire confiance.

-Qui est-il ?

-Qui donc ? demanda Bella sachant très bien où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

-Celui qui a sa place dans ton cœur ? C'est Edward ? C'est lui ? Ce fils de villageois ? Tu peux me le dire. Bien que je désapprouve car tu mérites mieux…

-Oui c'est lui. Et quand tu dis que je mérite mieux, tu parles de qui ? D'un de ces fils de l'aristocratie qui a décrété que mon père était un traitre ? Ou encore toi qui m'a fait perdre toute confiance en moi quand tu m'as quittée. Je te rappelle que je suis fade et que j'ai autant d'attrait que mes montagnes pelées !

-Très bien, sache que ce que j'ai dit était sous le coup de la colère car je n'avais pas réussi à m'opposer à mon père quand il a décidé de partir de Roulergue.

-Restons en là Gabriel, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas te blesser ! Maintenant, pars avant d'être inquiété pour avoir parlé avec la fille d'un paria.

Elle était en train de regarder Gabriel sortir quand tout à coup elle entendit les cloches du couvent, transformé en prison, sonner. Elle sortit de l'auberge pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. C'est quand elle vit trois ombres courir dans la nuit qu'elle comprit que l'alerte avait été donnée. Les trois hommes étaient Edward, Emmett et son père. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ils touchaient enfin à leur but mais il fallait que ces foutues cloches sonnent.

L'aïeul avait du mal à courir, fatigué par sa détention, par la question qu'on lui avait fait subir. Il était usé mais voulait se battre pour sa femme, pour sa fille, pour ces deux hommes qui avaient pris des risques pour le sauver, alors il mit ses dernières forces pour essayer d'atteindre l'auberge. Lorsqu'il trébucha, il savait que c'était fini, mais se releva quand même.

Emmett et Edward mettaient tout ce qu'ils avaient dans leur folle course, ils entendaient, Charles juste derrière puis sa chute. Le temps de s'arrêter, Charles était à nouveau debout. Les garçons l'attendirent.

Bella restait impuissante devant ce qui se passait, son cœur ne battait plus. Elle attendait que ses hommes arrivent pour pouvoir prendre la calèche qui avait spécialement était affrétée pour leur fuite. Puis elle vit son père tomber une seconde fois.

Les garçons qui avait repris leur course en ayant vu Charles les rejoindre. Ils entendirent un bruit sourd, écœurant mais continuèrent. Ils furent stoppés par le cri de Bella puis firent volte-face en dégainant leur épée, croyant que des hommes les poursuivaient. C'est à ce moment là, qu'ils virent Charles à terre, une flèche dans le dos. Emmett se rua sur le comte et le jeta sans aucune délicatesse sur l'une de ses épaules tant dis qu'Edward restait figé dans l'horreur. C'est seulement quand il vit Emmett arriver sur lui qu'il reprit ses esprit et recommença à courir.

Ils arrivèrent sans plus d'encombre à la calèche. Bella suffoquait, Edward dût la mettre lui-même dans l'attelage et le cocher partit aussitôt.

-Bella, il faut que tu soignes ton père, essaya Edward alors qu'Emmett s'occupait de retirer la flèche du dos du comte.

Mais sa Douce ne répondait plus. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. L'air entrait dans ses poumons mais elle n'était pas capable de l'expirer, c'était comme si il y avait trop d'oxygène.

-Bella, je t'en prie, continua Edward toujours plus pressant.

Quand il vit qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas il la secoua. Elle sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits, complément hagarde.

-Ma Bella, ton père.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa. Elle se pencha sur son père alors que ce dernier avait été sorti de l'évanouissement lorsqu'Emmett avait retiré la flèche. Il gémissait sous la douleur. Bella ne savait plus quoi faire. Le sang coulait abondamment, son poumon avait apparemment été touché. Elle savait que c'était la fin mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle essaya de lui faire un bandage pour arrêter l'hémorragie il avait déjà perdu trop de sang. Elle le serra au maximum sans pour autant l'étouffer, il hoquetait sous la douleur.

-Bella, dit Charles dans un souffle.

-Papa, chut, tu te fatigues pour rien ! le contra-t-elle retenant ses pleurs.

-Laisse… moi dire… Je vais… mourir, tu le … ah… sais, la coupa t-il.

Prononcer un mot devenait pour lui un supplice.

-Non, non, non, ne dis pas, ça tu n'as pas le droit ! S'énerva la jeune fille en sanglots.

-Je t'aime ma perle ! Ecoute-moi… on rentre immédiatement à Roulergue…

-Non, tu as besoin de repos, et puis il faudrait passer les portes de la ville avant qu'elles ne ferment…

-Tu es encore sous ma responsa-…bilité ! On rentre à la maison, il faut… sauver… ta m..ère et la fami…lle d'Emm...

Il ne put terminer sous l'effet de la douleur que lui infligeaient ses blessures.

-Non, non, tu ne peux pas dire… ça, je ne veux pas l'entendre dire ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu ne peux pas nous quitter.

Bella ne retenait plus ses larmes.

- C'est la fin… Tu… le sais.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais avait décidé de s'arrêter à l'herboristerie du médecin de Philippe. Ils traversèrent Paris pendant que Charles délirait. Puis peu avant d'arriver chez le médecin, il redevint lucide et lâcha quelques bribes de phrases, pendant que les larmes de Bella perlaient silencieusement.

-Dans… be…ox d'Aro, argent, trappe. T'aime perle, aime Renée. Merci … Edwa, Emmett…

Il était dans les bras de sa fille. Les larmes de Bella n'avait pas arrêté de couler, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, sur ses joues Edward pouvait apercevoir le sillon de ses larmes. Ses pleurs silencieux redoublèrent quand elle sentit son père partir tout doucement dans ces bras, elle savait qu'il ne se réveillerait plus ensuite. Elle murmura à l'oreille de son père « Je t'aime mon petit Papa, ce que je suis aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi ». Ce fut les derniers mots que Charles entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il était calme, il préparait durant ce sommeil, le plus long des voyages, celui dont aucun retour n'était possible.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez le médecin qui leur ouvrit immédiatement. Il installa Charles dans une chambre et commença à voir son état. Il se retourna et dit à Bella :

-Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, mais plus rien est possible pour votre père.

La jeune fille resta prostrée, elle ne pleurait plus, restait immobile. Son cœur, par contre, lui, pleurait. Elle se sentait sans vie, la seule chose qui lui rappelait qu'elle était encore dans le monde des vivants, était son cœur. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait mal. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à le compresser. Pendant un moment, elle resta vide sur une banquette, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Edward s'était assit à coté d'elle et qu'il la serrait convulsivement dans ses bras

-Mademoiselle, il faut que vous partiez, les soldats sont à vos trousses.

-Mais on ne peut pas, je dois veiller mon père et puis…

Elle ne put terminer tellement ça lui était dur.

-Il faut qu'on y aille ma Douce, chuchota Edward. On a un peu de temps devant nous, mais nous devons quitter Paris. On s'arrêtera dans une auberge bourguignonne. Nous devons aller récupérer ta mère, Rose, Alice et Jasper.

-Je peux pas laisser Papa, il faut le veiller, demander une cérémonie, l'enterrer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle, je connaissais votre père pour m'être battu à ses cotés, c'était mon supérieur et je le respectais. Il était le plus humain de tous. Et pour ça je m'occuperai de tout, mais partez, je vous en supplie, avant que les portes de la ville ne ferment.

C'est comme ça qu'ils furent sur des chevaux pour sortir de Paris. Ils avaient « emprunté » les équidés qui dirigeaient le carrosse. Pour le moment ils étaient un peu ralentis car Bella ne pouvait monter seule. Elle était sur le cheval d'Edward dans ses bras. Elle était sans vie, ses yeux étaient vides, ne voyant rien du paysage brumeux qui s'offrait à elle.

Ils parvinrent enfin dans un petit village du pays de la Loire après plus de six heures de routes. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans l'auberge. L'aubergiste les questionna sur l'heure de leur arrivée qui était plutôt tardive et Emmett le coupa :

-Excusez-moi mais la dame est fatiguée, nous avons fait une longue chevauchée. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi une heure si tardive, Monsieur, bien que cela ne vous regarde en rien ! Un enterrement. Maintenant pouvez vous nous montrer nos chambres ?

-Bien sur.

Il prit l'argent pour la nuit. Heureusement avant de quitter Bella, Gabriel lui avait donné de l'argent pour le voyage du retour.

La jeune femme suivait sans rien dire, tel un zombie, elle était perdue en elle. Elle ne sentait plus rien, elle était vide. Il fallait qu'ils dorment. Le lendemain, ils partiraient à dix heures.

Edward, après avoir déshabillé Bella, la déposa dans un lit. Il commença à partir quand elle le retint par la manche. Il se retourna et ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux le retourna. Il n'y avait rien, les yeux habituellement si expressifs de la jeune femme n'avaient plus aucune étincelle. Il comprit qu'elle souhaitait qu'il reste prêt d'elle. Il se mit à l'aise et se coucha avec elle en la ramenant tout contre son torse et en crochetant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Il la berça doucement, mais elle n'avait toujours pas de réaction, elle restait de marbre.

Bella était dans les bras d'Edward, elle avait les yeux ouverts, ne dormait pas. Edward savait que ça faisait parti du processus de deuil. Chacun réagissait de manière différente. Voir Bella comme ça lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux, ceux de la mort de ses propres parents, il s'était senti abandonné.

S'il avait pu, Edward aurait voulu prendre la tristesse de la jeune femme. Il l'aimait et ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi si mal en point.

* * *

Voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre, pas si évident que ça à écrire...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre, que ce soit positif ou négatif.

A très vite, j'espère

Lily


	18. Chapitre 17

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Non, non, ca ne fai pas 2 mois et demi que je n'ai pas publié su Coeurs Révolutionnaires... :s En fait si... Je ne sais pas quoi à part que c'est la course dans ma vie... Tout le jours j'ai trois heures de transport, je commence tôt et termine tard..._

_J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu tout le monde en route... et j'espère malgré la fatigue que ce chapitre sera bien... Je suis désolée si ce n'est pas le cas..._

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu ou prit le temps de commenter  
_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

Le lendemain matin, Edward se réveilla et n'eut pas besoin de réveiller Bella, elle avait toujours les yeux ouverts sur le vide, ne regardant pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait pas dormi, elle n'était pas réellement fatiguée. Elle se sentait faible émotionnellement mais pas physiquement. Edward aurait voulu la faire réagir mais il savait que ce n'était pas encore le moment. La mort du comte était encore trop fraiche dans la mémoire de la jeune fille. Toute la journée, elle resta dans un état léthargique contre le torse d'Edward qui faisait avancer son cheval derrière celui d'Emmett. A chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, les deux hommes volaient des chevaux.

A la fin de la journée, elle commença à en sortir et à réellement réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Et là elle pleura, un nouveau stade du processus de deuil était atteint. Elle extériorisait enfin ses sentiments. Edward en fut rassuré bien que cela le peinait au plus profond de lui-même.

Bella n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, coincée entre le cheval et le torse d'Edward. Elle accueillit la pose tardive avec soulagement. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé depuis le départ de Paris, elle ne savait même pas si elle en serait de nouveau capable. Une fois dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses deux compagnons, elle continua à pleurer contre Edward qui la tenait fermement collée à lui. Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire, il fallait que ça sorte. Il était malheureux pour Bella. Voir celle qu'il aimait aussi mal le rendait d'humeur morose. A un moment, Emmett les rejoignit, se couchant près de la jeune femme. Il souhaitait comme ça lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Bella se sentie protégée entre ses deux amis. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et lui permit d'acquérir un peu de repos.

Quand ils repartirent le lendemain, aucun d'eux n'avait réellement dormi. Emmett et Edward avait été tenu en éveil par les sanglots de leur amie. Elle essayait d'être discrète mais sa tristesse ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue et les deux hommes ne savez pas comment la soulagée. Leur journée à cheval fut une succession de moments calmes et de périodes de larmes. Bella était plus lunatique que jamais, s'énervant pour un rien, pleurant s'en voulant d'être faible. Elle était en colère, furieuse contre cette justice à deux vitesses. Souvent sa colère se déversait sur Edward et Emmett, qui supportaient sans rien dire. Cette journée qui les mena vers Clermont-Ferrand fut très dure pour chacun d'entre eux. Pendant la journée Bella pensa à tous ceux qu'elle aimait et qui partaient. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne disait pas assez aux gens autour d'elle qu'ils comptaient dans sa vie. Avoir perdu son père lui permettait d'y réfléchir et elle prit finalement la décision de ne plus cacher ses sentiments, de ne plus attendre de peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle avait juste une hésitation face à Edward, devait-elle lui dire qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui ? Devait-elle lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? N'allait-elle pas en souffrir ? Elle continua son débat intérieur jusqu'à arriver à l'auberge.

Ce soir là, ils avaient pu avoir deux chambres. Bella se dit que c'était peut être le bon moment pour avoir une conversation avec Edward. Peut-être que l'occasion ne se représenterait plus de si tôt car après une fois rentré à Roulergue, elle n'aurait plus réellement de moment pour le lui dire jusqu'à la fin de leur fuite en Irlande. Comme tous les soirs depuis trois jours, Edward prit Bella dans ses bras. Elle se décida enfin à lui parler.

-Edward ? dit-elle d'une voix faible et incertaine

-Oui, il était étonné qu'elle lui adresse enfin la parole pour autre chose que déverser sa colère.

Elle se retourna pour être face à lui et déposa de légers baisers sur ses lèvres

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Bella ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je t'embrasse…

-Tu devrais te reposer… essaya Edward qui sentait qu'il serait de plus en plus dur de la repousser.

-Edward s'il te plait, ne me coupe pas. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, mais la vie est trop courte pour perdre du temps.

Bella reposait son corps sur celui d'Edward, le buste légèrement soulevé pour qu'elle puisse plonger ses prunelles dans celle si verte de son amant. Le jeune homme s'interrogeait sur ce que Bella pouvait avoir de si important à lui dire.

-Alors dis-moi ma Douce, je ne te couperais pas.

-Edward, je voulais simplement te dire que depuis le début, je vois en toi plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un amant. Je n'aurais pas donné ma virginité à n'importe quel homme. Ce soir là, je ne me suis pas servi de toi comme tu semblais le croire le lendemain matin. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas t'engager vis-à-vis de moi et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Mais moi je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien était, je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime. Il fallait que je te le dise, maintenant, je comprendrais que tu veuilles partager la chambre d'Emmett, finit-elle de nouveau en larmes.

-Chut ne pleure pas, je ne t'abandonnerais pas ma Bella. »

Edward sentait les larmes de Bella tomber sur son torse, alors, il fit la seule chose qui lui sembla utile, c'est-à-dire l'embrasser avec passion tout en refermant ses bras autour d'elle pour la faire basculer sur le dos. Elle lui avait qu'elle l'aimait, elle partageait donc ses sentiments. Maintenant, il fallait réussir à le lui dire. Alors que les lèvres du jeune homme allèrent trouver la mâchoire et le cou de Bella, cette dernière l'arrêta.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, s'inquiéta Edward de peur d'être allé trop loin.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié…

-Je ne comprends pas, de quoi tu parles ?

-Je supporterai le fait que tu me repousses, ne t'en fait pas.

-Pourquoi ferai-je ça ? Je ne te suis plus Bella. Tu dis m'aimer et tu me repousses…

-Je ne veux pas que tu partages ma couche parce que je t'ai justement dit que je t'aimais. Je connais tes principes, du plaisir mais pas de grands discours

-Je ne veux pas seulement partager ta couche, il ya un moment que je fais plus que cela. Quand, je te touche, quand nous ne faisons plus qu'un et que la volupté nous atteint, je ne prends pas seulement du plaisir. Je fais l'amour avec toi, mes sentiments envers toi ont déjà évolués depuis un petit moment. Je suis complètement sous ton charme, sous ton emprise. Tu me retiens prisonnier.

Edward retourna à la conquête du corps de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait entendu les paroles de son amant mais ne le croyait pas. Elle décida cependant de le croire juste le temps de ce qu'elle décida être leur dernière étreinte pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

Le jeune homme remonta à l'oreille de Bella et lui susurra : «-Mon amour, je vais m'en aller redécouvrir ton corps si doux, si précieux à mes yeux. Je te promets que je vais vénérer chaque parcelle de ta peau. Je vais te gouter encore une fois, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, je ne serai jamais rassasié de toi. Je veux que tu te souviennes longtemps de cette nuit. On va faire une fois de plus l'amour mais je peux te jurer que le plaisir qu'on y prendra sera décuplé.

-S'il te plaît, je veux te sentir Edward…

-Oui mon amour j'y arrive je vais commencer par te déshabiller doucement pour te redécouvrir. Tout en parlant, Edward enleva la robe de nuit de la jeune fille. Elle se retrouvait désormais seulement vêtu de son sous vêtement et de ses bas de laine qu'elle gardait pour avoir chaud.

-Je veux te contempler avant de commencer quoique ce soit, tu es si belle, si tentante. Tes seins sont un appel à la luxure. Ils sont fermes et généreux et ne sont fait que pour ma bouche, lui récita-il alors qu'il prenait la pointe de seins droit de Bella pour le mordiller, pendant que la paume de sa main épousait parfaitement la forme de son autre sommet. Les gémissements de son amante se répercutaient dans toute la chambre

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait du traitement infligé à l'orbe droit de la jeune femme, il décida de s'occuper de son frère. En passant la vallée séparant les seins de Bella, il ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter à même la peau de Bella, « -ils sont miens, comme tu es mienne… ».

« -mum, oui » les mains de Bella glissèrent sur le dos d'Edward lorsqu'elle lui enleva son haut. Très vite alors qu'Edward continuait sa route, les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son dos.

D'un coup de hanche, Bella se retrouva sur Edward et commença, à caresser, lécher mordiller son torse et ses épaules. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas du même avis. Ils se battirent tout en s'embrassant pour savoir lequel des deux domineraient l'échange. Bella gagna, Edward rendit les armes quand elle commença à se déhancher sur son lentement en le regardant dans les yeux bien qu'elle n'ait jamais fait une telle chose, elle descendit ses lèvres le long du torse d'Edward et emprisonna la virilité de cet homme qu'elle chérissait entre ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre mais elle avait lu dans des romans libertins que les hommes aimaient particulièrement cette caresse. Elle commença un lent va et vient sur la hampe de son amant. Bella comprit qu'elle s'u prenait bien en entendant les gémissements de celui qu'elle aimait.

Edward la regardait le sucer alors qu'il avait pris ses mains dans les siennes ne voulant n'y lui imposer un rythme n'y la bloquer en égarant ses mains dans la chevelure de la jeune femme.

Lorsque Bella mordilla légèrement la virilité d'Edward tout en caressant ses bourses, elle sentit que son amant la remontait vers lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, avait-elle mal fait quelque chose ?

Son regard n'était qu'interrogation alors que celui d'Edward n'était qu'envie et désir.

« -Bella, fais-moi l'amour » lui demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Edward prit la main de Bella et l'entraina vers sa virilité pour qu'ensemble ils fassent la jonction qui leur permettrait de ne faire qu'un. Et ce ne fut plus que fusion, que chaleur, que plaisir. Leur corps n'était plus que lave gémissante. Puis l'implosion la plus phénoménale eut lieu. Lorsqu'il atteignit son paroxysme Edward attira Bella à lui pour lui murmurer entre deux halètements

-« Je t'aime ». Ces deux petits mots entrainèrent l'orgasme de Bella

Après la jouissance, ils restèrent prostré, toujours imbriqué l'un dans l'autre. Bella allongée sur Edward qui avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle.

Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent d'un sommeil profond, pour la première fois depuis le meurtre de Charles.

Le lendemain, Edward se réveilla avec un sentiment de froid intense, Bella n'était pas à ses cotés. Il s'habilla rapidement pour la retrouver devant l'auberge entrain d'admirer les montagnes. Arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune femme, il l'enlaça. Il la sentit se raidir contre lui. Il laissa alors ses lèvres semer des baisers de la mâchoire à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Arrivée au lobe de cette dernière il lui susurra sensuellement :

« -Bonjour ma toute Douce. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, lui répondit-elle froidement.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu levée ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

-Parce que j'avais peur de ta pitié… lui expliqua-t-elle en se défaisant de son étreinte

-Pardon ? Edward était complètement perdu

-Merci pour hier soir, tu m'as fait penser à autre chose, merci de m'avoir fait oublier tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment m'espace de quelques heures. Désormais, tu ne seras bientôt plus obligé de me supporter, on ce soir on sera à Roulergue.

-Qu'est ce que tu me raconte ? C'est ta manière de me dire que c'est fini ? Comment peux-tu changer d'idées comme ça ? Et surtout comment peux-tu croire que je vais te laisser ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et à ce moment là, Edward compris ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit, elle pensait que ce qu'il avait dit hier, il l'avait fait uniquement par pitié, pour que son moral remonte. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il avait été complètement sincère avec elle

« -Bella, regarde-moi, lui demanda-t-il d'un voix douce.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il haussa la voix, et sur un ton dur il la rappela à l'ordre.

« -Bella, ait le courage de me regarder, gronda t-il en prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index pour l'obliger de relever la tête.

- Non, lui répondit-elle alors qu'elle baissait les yeux.

-Bella, ne soit pas une putain de froussarde et regarde moi, le ton colérique de son compagnon, lui fit lever les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris hier, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et que tu m'appartenais ?

-Je n'ai jamais cru ce qui était dit sous le fruit de la pitié.

-Bella, tu n'es qu'une peureuse ! Tu as peur de t'engager…

-Dit celui qui se contenter de coucher sans sentiment et sans attendre autre chose, lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

-Tu m'as fait murir et je suis prêt à m'engager avec toi, je te veux avec moi, je te veux à chaque instant à mes cotés.

-Je ne te crois pas !

-Tu as peur, peur de moi, peur de me faire confiance mais je pense que pourtant j'ai tout fait pour pouvoir mériter ta méfiance, merde Bella tu es injuste avec moi parce que tu as peur. Ne lutte pas contre tes sentiments, puisque ce sont les mêmes que les miens…

-Je n'ai pas peur, et je te fais confiance, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit ton amitié qui parle plutôt que ton cœur. Je ne le supporterais pas.

-Bella, je t'aime, prouve-moi qu'il en est vraiment de même pour toi, et qu'hier, tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça sous le coup de l'émotion suite au décès de Charles, épouse-moi…

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise.

-Bella, redis-moi que tu m'aimes et épouse-moi, la supplia-t-il

-Mais, …

-Pour une fois, ne réfléchis pas et réponds à ma question, veux-tu l'épouser ?

-Oui, je t'aime, je t'aime depuis un bon moment, je veux si tu veux bien de moi, devenir ta femme, lui répondit-elle en parsemant le visage d'Edward de baisers

Une voix bourrue s'éleva dans leur dos, « Je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose »

Emmett fit son apparition alors qu'Edward le pris dans ses bras pour lui dire que Bella avait accepté de devenir sa femme. Emmett les prit tout les deux dans ses bras. Il savait qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de courage car dans le lendemain soir, il serait à Roulergue et qu'il faudrait apprendre à Renée le décès de son époux.

Le voyage de la journée s'effectua dans le calme. Bella ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Emmett sur les sentiments d'Edward. Les propos de son ami ne purent que la rassurer. Le soir, ils ne trouvèrent pas d'auberge et ils s'endormirent auprès d'un feu de bois à la belle étoile.

Heureusement les dernières nuits d'Aout étaient encore douces. Il n'avait plus que la Lozère à traverser pour pouvoir retrouver leur village. Après une nuit de repos bien méritée, ils reprirent la route pour rejoindre Roulergue.

Tôt dans l'après midi, ils arrivèrent à leur destination finale. Bella retrouva sa mère, Emmett et Edward les laissèrent dans leur deuil et allèrent retrouver leur famille.

Quand ils arrivèrent, deux chenapans, leur sautèrent dessus. La petite Alice avait bien grandit depuis le départ de son père pour les Etats-Généraux. Le tableau qu'offrait ces deux avec les enfants était attendrissant et c'est ce que pensa Rose qui était entrain de les épier. Quand Emmett s'aperçut que son épouse était là à l'observer, il se rua vers elle pour l'embrasser avec empressement.

Les retrouvailles firent du bien à tout le monde. Mais il fallait se dépêcher, car la menace poursuivait toujours les fuyards qui devaient préparer leur exil en Irlande le plus tôt possible.

Une semaine après être rentrés sur leur terre, ils devaient abandonner leur patrie avec leur famille. C'est alors que Renée, Rosalie, Emmett et Alice ainsi que Bella, Edward et Jasper se retrouvèrent à Marseille pour partir vers l'Irlande.

* * *

_Merci de me lire! Merci de prendre de votre patience_

_Maintenant il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et je vous promets, qu'il ne mettra pas aussi longtemps à être publié..._

_Une petit commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? :s_

_Lily_


	19. Epilogue

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Voilà pour l'épilogue de cette histoire qui a tardé à venir, parce que j'étais tout simplement certaine de l'avoir posté :s._

_Et aujourd'hui en voulant poster, un OS, je me suis aperçu, que j'avais légèrement oublié... :s_

_C'est court mais en même temps ce n'est qu'un épilogue. N'hésitez pas à aller lire mon OS._

**Merci pour vos reviews! C'est la première fois que k'en ai autant sur cette fiction, vous assurez!**

_Merci aux anonymes:_

_L'accro: Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise! Je suis une passionnée de l'Histoire. Et j'ai eu des profs passionnants, ça aide..._  
_Et je suis contente que l'Histoire avec un grand H te plaise ;). Donc Merci pour ton si gentils commentaire!_

_Merci aux inscrites qui ont commenté et à qui je ne peux pas répondre car FF bugue un peu... Promis, je vous réponds dès que ça re fonctionne..._

_Merci à Galswinthe, à Mauricette, Chouchoumag, VénusCapri, Elodie-die, Amimi31, Emichlo, Lili70, Kit3180 et Pierard85_

** Je tenais à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont suivi, qui n'ont pas lâché l'affaire malgré mes postes très espacés, malgré des chapitres moins bons que d'autres, malgré le thème qui n'est pas habituel!... Merci à celle qui commentaient, à celle qui lisaient, et qui tout simplement appréciaient!**

* * *

**Epilogue :**

Ils y étaient, Charles allait enfin avoir le droit à une sépulture. Tous étaient réunis autour des restes du comte. Le médecin qui avait voulu aidé Charles ainsi que tout le village Roulergue était présent. Un prêtre était également là pour faire les offices.

Douze ans qu'ils étaient partis, que Charles était mort lâchement abattu dans le dos. Les Swan ainsi que leurs amis avaient enfin pu retrouver les terres françaises après leur exil forcé. Douze ans qu'ils vivaient entourés des paysages mystiques de l'Irlande. Cette terre était froide mais ses habitants chaleureux une fois qu'ils connaissaient la personne qui était en face d'eux. Surtout que même s'ils parlaient tous anglais, ils avaient apprit le gaélique ce qui les intégraient encore mieux.

Pendant ce temps, en France, une nouvelle aire se mettait en place, celle du Consulat et un jeune militaire en était l'instigateur. Le vainqueur de la Campagne d'Italie, un petit Corse avait enfin réussi à parvenir au pouvoir. Et il allait le garder pendant une bonne dizaine d'années. Il répondait au nom de Napoléon Bonaparte et allait devenir quelques années plus tard, Napoléon Premier

Nos expatriés étaient devenus des hors la loi sous la terreur, car considérés comme des hommes qui avait fui la Révolution, ne la soutenant pas. Il avait été condamné à mort par contumace. Quand ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient de nouveau les bienvenus en France, ils étaient entrés sur le territoire avec entrain. Bonaparte avait en effet gracié les émigrés.

C'était l'heure du véritable deuil, ils allaient enfin tous pouvoir dire au revoir à Charles qui avait été réhabilité. La cérémonie fut brève et simple, pas besoin de grand et long discours pour dire adieu à un être cher. les Swan et les Masen, n'avait pas besoin de paroles émouvantes. Ils se retrouvaient tout les sept autour de la tombe du comte. Bella serrant sa mère dans ses bras tandis qu'Edward lui prenait tendrement la main. Jasper qui étreignait avec douceur Alice et enfin Emmett et Rosalie qui regardait ce qu'il se passait, avec des lueurs des tristesses et de bienveillance dans leurs yeux.

Ils étaient juste désormais en paix avec eux-mêmes. Il en avait besoin pour les deux mariages qui allait être prononcés, l'ombre de la mort allait se lever et ne plus roder autour des Roulerguais.

En vieillissant, Jasper et Alice qui avait toujours été très proche se rendirent compte que leurs sentiments n'était pas ceux que des amis qui se connaissait par cœur devaient éprouver. A la veille des dix-huit ans d'Alice, un Jasper plus qu'inquiet se présenta devant Emmett et Rosalie pour demander la main sa Lice. Par la suite, il fit sa demande à la jeune fille, le jour de son anniversaire et il se marièrent sur le sol Irlandais un an plus Jasper et Alice tout comme Bella et Edward désiraient renouveler leurs vœux en France. Il fut décidé que leurs mariages auraient lieu le même jour. Edward aurait Jasper en tant que témoin alors que Bella aurait Alice et vice versa.

Esmée et Antony, les enfants de Bella et Edward et Marie, la fille de Jasper et Alice porterait les anneaux.

Les premiers jours de l'été 1800, dans le petit village de Roulergue accueillirent l'événement. La fête fut grandiose après des années de famine et de tristesse, le village reprenait vie. Le vin coula à flot alors que la corne d'abondance était de mise. La musique résonna dans le village après que le carillon des cloches se soit fait entendre.

La joie était revenu dans e village. Un peu plus d'un an après, le futur comte de Roulergue naquit, sa cousine, le rejoignit moins de deux plus tard. Malgré nombres de difficultés pécuniaires, le bonheur était présent. Comme dans toutes les familles des disputes éclatées de temps en temps, mais ce n'était jamais très méchant. Le pire était dépassé. Les deux frèsres travaillaient mains dans la main pour gérer le domaine alors qu'Alice et Bella prodiguaient leur soin aux habitants du village et même à ceux des hameaux alentours. La petite communauté qui gravitait autour des comtes prospérée. Des régimes tombèrent d'autres naquirent mais l'unité était toujours présente dans le comté occitan.

* * *

**Notes historique :**

_Consulat : 19 brumaire de l'an VIII ou 10 novembre 1799 : coup d'état contre l'assemblée du directoire et Napoléon Bonaparte quelques mois après son retour de la campagne d'Egypte._

_Campagnes d'Italie :Commandant en chef des armées d'Italie grâce à Joséphine de Beauharnais. Il va faire ses preuves lors de cette campagne où il remportera les victoire de Montenotte et de mondovi_

_Changement de régime au XIX° : Le régime révolutionnaire est définitivement enterré avec le coup d'etat de Brumaire, s'en suit le consulat puis le premier empire à partir de 1804 puis en 1815, on connait la Restauration de la monarchie, ensuite la deuxième république est proclamé en 1848 après les révolutions de février et enfin le troisième empire en 1852 qui laissera place à la III° République après la défaite de Sedan le 2 septembre 1870._

* * *

_Peut être à bientôt sur une autre fiction._

Et encore merci pour votre patience, et merci d'avoir réussi à me lire jusqu'à la fin!_  
_


	20. Réponses aux reviews

Je voulais remercier toutes celles qui m"ont suivi tout le long de cette aventure qui a été plutôt longue à conclure!

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne dans la réponse à vos gentils commentaires parce qu'avec fanfiction qui bugue, c'est pas évident, sinon, dîtes le moi et j'y répondrais. Je mets un point d'honneur à répondre à tout le monde!

Je poste juste pour répondre à une review anonyme car l'adresse mail a été effacé par fanfiction:

A Tyca12:

Je connais Vialas ;). Alors pour répondre à ta question, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas trop penché sur cet aspect, j'avais peur que cela devienne trop lourd.

Quand aux Cévennes c'est vrai qu'à la suite des guerres de religion, un majeur partie de la région est devenue protestante, c'est ainsi qu'on y voit y fleurir des rassemblements religieux en pleine nature. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui ces manisfestations, n'ont pas disparues, il y en a toujours une tout les ans à ST Gilhem du désert par exemple.

Cependant certains petites entités sont restées catholiques, et il me semble que St Ambroix en faisait parti... Je me renseignerais pour avoir plus d'infos!

Pour avoir plus d'infos, si cela t'interresse, laisse moi ton adresse mail par review mais en mettant des espaces ou des crochets... par exemple: mon [pseudo] [...mail].com

Pour les autres n'hésitez pas non plus à me poser plus de questions si vous le souhaitez! J'y répondrais avec plaisir ;)

Bisous à toutes


End file.
